It's Never Over pt 2
by moutons
Summary: Buffy continues her journey through Middle-Earth. R/R
1. Forth the Four Hunters

None of the characters are mine. Buffy is Whedon's and the rest belongs to Tolkien.

Wow, I really appreciate all the reviews and emails. I apologize for taking so long to get this posted but I have just recently moved and have been without the internet for the past few weeks. Thanks again and I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.

****

Forth the Four Hunters

There was no time to bury Boromir. Aragorn decided it would best to give his body to the river so the remaining Fellowship hastened to gather the weapons and armor of those Boromir vanquished before he was slain. Buffy moved as if she were asleep. She still couldn't believe that in a such short amount of time so much had fallen apart. Frodo and Sam gone off to Mordor on their own and Pippin and Merry captured by those Orcs. And Boromir. . . God, she didn't want to think about it but the thought just kept repeating over and over in her head. Boromir was dead. Boromir was dead. Boromir was dead. 

"There are many here who are not of Mordor," Aragorn said. "Some are from the North and here are others strange to me. Their gear is not in the manner of Orcs at all."

Buffy looked down at the shield she held in her hands. Upon it was painted a small white hand on a black field and on the front of the helm held by Gimli was an S. 

"I have not seen these markings before." Aragorn said.

"S is for Sauron," said Gimli.

"Sauron does not use Elf runes," Legolas said shaking his head.

Aragorn stood silent for some moments, deep in thought. Then he seemed to reach a realization and he spoke. "S is for Saruman, I guess. There is evil in Isengard and Saruman knows of our journey."

"Saruman," Buffy murmured. A fire began deep in her chest and her eyes snapped up burning with resolve. "Saruman sent those Super-Orcs. He is the reason Boromir is dead ."

"Yes, that is what I believe." Aragorn said warily. He'd never seen such a look of hate on another's face before.

"Then he'll die." Buffy stated. "He'll die and I'll be the one to kill him."

***

They picked up the trail of the Orcs quickly and they traveled lightly and swiftly. Several hours passed before Buffy noticed something was wrong. She was having difficulty catching her breath and she began to feel a little tired. She said nothing of this to the others. Too much depended on their catching up with the Orcs who had Merry and Pippin. Buffy didn't want to slow them down. It was when they finally stopped for rest that Aragorn noticed the shadows under Buffy's eyes.

"Are you ill?" Aragorn asked.

"No, I'm just a little tired."

"It is more than that. How long have you felt this way?" Aragorn felt Buffy's head and neck for fever but she was cool to his touch.

"A few hours." Buffy answered then cringed at Legolas's gasp.

"Why did you say nothing?" Legolas admonished.

"I didn't - don't want to slow us down. We have to save Merry and Pippin. I'll be fine after I rest."

Aragorn studied Buffy's flush face thoughtfully. "Were you injured in any way during the fight with the Orcs?"

"Injured?" Buffy asked a little confused.

"Cut? Or scraped?" Aragorn pulled Buffy's sleeve up looking for any wounds.

"No, I don't think so." Buffy stood up. The mithril coat covered her from neck to a few inches above her knees and as she had discovered nothing could get through it. She studied her hands but they were fine.

"There," she heard Legolas say pointing to the back of her knee.

Sure enough there was a small cut on the back of her leg just above the top of her tall boots. It didn't hurt at all and certainly did not look serious. Buffy couldn't understand why it hadn't healed yet. Aragorn kneeled down and took a closer look, noticing the angry red skin around the cut.

"Poison," he said. "You must have been cut by a poisoned blade. Being that the injury is so small and your advanced healing abilities you may be just fine."

"But. . ." Buffy said.

"I cannot be certain. The poison has already affected you and had the cut been any worse you would be very sick by now. All I can do is make you a tea of the remaining athelas I have. What you really need is rest."

"That isn't an option." Buffy said firmly.

"Buffy -" Legolas began to protest, worry evident in his voice.

"No, we can't slow down and I can go on. I am fine for now so unless I get worse I say we continue on as planned." Buffy looked at the Elf and on seeing the resolve etched on her face he could do nothing but nod.

After drinking the tea Aragorn made and resting for a short while Buffy was ready to go on although she knew she would be watched closely for any signs of further weakness.

***

Several hours later Buffy didn't feel any worse but she didn't feel any better either. She was very tired but she took great pains to conceal this from the others. Legolas was especially difficult to fool and Buffy wasn't sure she had him fooled at all but he hadn't said anything about her condition.

They came to a high ridge that dropped sharply down into green, grassy plains that stretched for what seemed like forever to Buffy. The remaining Fellowship had come to Rohan.

"Down there!" Aragorn cried pointing towards the plains. A faint shape could be seen just over the horizon and Buffy was surprised it had drawn Aragorn's notice.

"It is a great company on foot; but I cannot say more, nor see what kind of folk they may be." Legolas said. "They are at least twelve leagues away."

Buffy stared at Legolas. She was still unused to the Elf's keen senses.

They made their way to the bottom of the ridge and as they reached the bottom the air became warmer and a gentle breeze blew through the sea of high green grass. It smelled sweet and Legolas took a deep grateful breath.

"Ah! The green smell, it is better than sleep." The Elf said smiling. "Let us run!"

Buffy smiled at Legolas's pleasure and then the company took off on swift feet. They ran along the trail the Orcs had left, eagerly and with a bright light in their eyes. At one point Aragorn noticed a trail of small feet leading away from the Orc trail and as he searched the grass a small Lothlorien brooch was found. It must have been dropped by one of the hobbits. The discovery gave them hope and they continued much lighter in spirit. They ran all day and after much discussion Aragorn decided they should rest for the night. Buffy had not improved but she had not grown worse either. She immediately sank in to a deep sleep and the rest of the company did the same. Just before dawn Aragorn awoke to find Legolas gazing off into the distance. 

"They are far away," the Elf said sadly.

"Nonetheless we will follow as we may," Aragorn said.

"I am torn," Legolas said looking towards Buffy's sleeping figure. "She needs to rest and yet I do not wish to abandon Merry and Pippin."

"She has been holding up well. The poison doesn't seem to be affecting her any longer."

"She hides it from us but she is no better," said Legolas. "I fear that this pace we have set will make her worse."

"Still she would not have us slow down on her account."

"She will run until it kills her so set on this path of vengeance she is." Legolas said.

"You know her so well?" Aragorn asked.

"I know her as I know myself," the Elf answered as the topic of their conversation slowly came awake.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" mumbled a half-awake Buffy.

Legolas studied the matted hair on one side of Buffy's head and the crease marks of the blanket on her face. He smiled and said, "Because you look so pretty in the morning."

Buffy looked at the Elf and then at the smirking Ranger by his side. She touched her head and felt her knotted hair.

"Liar," she said.

***

For days they ran, stopping only occasionally and frustratingly growing no closer to their quarry. Buffy had managed to keep up but she was unsure how long she could maintain the fast pace. The cut still had not healed fully and she remained tired. On the third night the air grew colder and all but Legolas slept fitfully. After waking for the fifth time to see the Elf walking back and forth Buffy sat up and wrapped her cloak snugly around her.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she asked quietly in order not to bother Gimli and Aragorn.

"Not often," answered Legolas. "But you need to, so lay back down."

"Too late, I'm awake now." Buffy stood and joined Legolas's pacing.

"Really you need to rest," Legolas protested.

"It's too cold."

Legolas immediately removed his cloak and placed it around Buffy's shoulders.

"No! Take this back!"

"I do not feel the cold as you do."

"Part of being an Elf?" Buffy asked.

"Yes."

Buffy sat down in the high grass and looked up at Legolas.

"Sit down," she said, "you're making me dizzy."

Legolas complied and sat down next to her.

"Tell me a story," said Buffy.

"What kind?" 

"One about Elves. I want to know more about them."

Legolas searched his memory for an appropriate tale and decided to start from the very beginning. He began telling of Iluvatar and the creation of Middle-Earth and of the Elves. Before long he felt something drop against his shoulder. He looked down to find Buffy's head resting against him. She had fallen asleep. He smiled a little and pulled the cloaks closer around her while watching her face.

Then he sighed. She was drooling on his shoulder.

***

The next morning Buffy awoke groggy to find both Aragorn and Legolas gazing off into the distance. Gimli sat nearby sharpening his axe and Buffy quickly stood up to shake her cloak out and gather her things. Immediately the world spun before her and she staggered slightly before regaining her equilibrium. A quick look to her right reassured her that the others had not noticed her momentary dizziness and she sighed in relief. If they knew she was feeling worse they would slow the pace and Buffy refused to let that happen. She slowly got her things together as a warm flush began to creep throughout her body.

"Riders!" Aragorn said jumping to his feet. "Many riders on swift steeds are headed in our direction."

"Yes," said Legolas, "there are one hundred and five in all. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

"Keen are the eyes of the Elves," Aragorn said with a smile.

"You can say that again," breathed a very impressed Buffy.

"They are little more than five leagues off," said the Elf.

"Then we cannot avoid them," observed Gimli.

"Buffy?" Aragorn asked as he studied the slayer's flushed face. He moved to her side and felt her forehead. "You have a fever. I knew we should not have pushed on so hard. Why did you not tell us you felt worse?"

"Because then we would have slowed our pace," answered Legolas.

"Well what good are you to Merry and Pippin if you make yourself sick?" Aragorn looked at Buffy sternly.

"I've felt worse," she said.

Aragorn busied himself making a cup of tea for Buffy with the remaining athelas he had.

"We will wait," he said and then looked pointedly at Buffy, "and rest. Besides the riders are coming back down the Orc trail. They could have news."

They sat amongst the grass and waited for the arrival of the Riders. The sun beat down and Buffy raised her hood to keep the light out of her eyes while she drank her tea. As the time passed Aragorn told them what he knew of the Rohirrim and soon hoof beats could be heard in the distance. The sound grew closer and louder roaring into a thunder as the Riders came upon the four companions. At first it seemed they would pass them by but Aragorn stood and called out. With great speed and skill the Riders checked their horses and galloped in a tightening circle around the four companions. All but Aragorn remained seated and Buffy found herself unnerved by the closeness of horses hooves. They halted as suddenly as they had begun and the company found themselves surrounded by sharp spears.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this land?" asked the leader.

"I am called Strider," answered Aragorn. "I am from the North and I am hunting Orcs."

The leader dismounted and drew his sword facing Aragorn. Buffy stood with Legolas and Gimli quickly following suit.

"That is no name for a man you give," said the Rider, "And strange is you raiment. Are you Elvish folk?"

"Only one of our number is an Elf," said Aragorn gesturing towards Legolas. "Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. But we have passed through Lothlorien and the gifts and favors of the Lady go with us."

"Many tales of the Lady's sorcery have reached Rohan. Perhaps you too are sorcerers. Why do the rest of you not speak?" the Rider turned his sharp gaze to the rest of the company.

Gimli stood angrily and demanded the name of the Rider.

"I am Eomer son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark."

"I am Gimli son of Gloin and you have already heard the name of my friend Legolas the Elf."

"And who is this? Why do you remain hooded and silent if you are a friend?" Eomer asked Buffy. She had forgotten she still had her hood up.

"He looks to be merely a child by his size," said a nearby Rider.

Buffy gasped in outrage. She stood up as tall as she could and threw her hood back causing the Riders to cry out in surprise.

"I am no child and I am certainly not a boy," said a rather offended Buffy. "Honestly, do you have to keep pointing those things at us? I hardly think four against a hundred is fair odds."

"You drag a girl with you while you hunt Orcs? What kind of creatures are you?" asked an outraged Eomer.

"They didn't drag me and they are not creatures. They are my friends and I assure you I can take care of myself." Buffy said.

"Will you hear our tale?" asked Aragorn.

"I will," said Eomer. "But first I wish to hear your right name and the name of the Lady.

Aragorn threw back his cloak. His sword shone in the sunlight and he seemed to suddenly stand taller with authority rolling off him waves. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunedan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was broken and is forged again!"

Eomer stood stunned for a moment before he collected himself and turned to face Buffy once more.

"I'm Buffy," she stepped forward looking the Rider directly in his eyes, "the Vampire Slayer."

"Will you help us or thwart us?" asked Aragorn.

"I will help you," answered Eomer. "I can tell you that you need not pursue these Orcs any further, they are destroyed."

"Did you find any others? Any Hobbits?" Buffy asked eagerly.

"None but Orcs. What are these Hobbits you speak of?" said Eomer.

"You may call them halflings." Aragorn explained.

"Halflings! I believed them to be legends!" exclaimed Eomer.

The Rider looked overcome with discovering the companions and hearing their mission. He sent his men away so that he might speak more plainly with the company. Listening in awe as Aragorn recounted their tale Eomer began to fit in the pieces of his country's own recent trouble into the tale. At the mention of Gandalf's name Eomer's eyes widened.

"Gandalf is known in the Mark but his name is no longer a password to the King's favor," he said. "He has been a guest in this land many times but he is ever the herald of strange events. A bringer of evil, some now say."

The four companions stiffened at hearing this but said nothing and listened attentively as Eomer continued.

"It was after his last visit that our trouble with Saruman began. Saruman had been our friend but Gandalf warned that war was coming from Isengard and that he himself had been held prisoner in Orthanc. Theoden would not listen to Gandalf's request for help. Then the wizard took the horse called Shadowfax, the most precious of the King's steeds. The horse has since returned but now no man can ride him for he is wild."

Aragorn told Eomer of Gandalf and Boromir's death and the Marshal was much grieved.

"You said you were having trouble with Saruman?" Buffy asked, anxious to hear of what the evil wizard had been up to.

Eomer quickly explained how he had left Edoras without the leave of Theoden to do battle with a host of Orcs that had invaded all bearing the white badge of Saruman. He tried to convince Aragon that he should come to Edoras where his help was much needed but Aragorn insisted on continuing the search for the Hobbits.

"I should insist that I bring you before my King," said Eomer, "but I can see the need for haste in your search. I will grant you the use of some of our horses so that you might travel more swiftly but only on two conditions. One is that you return the horses to Edoras and come before Theoden to tell your news and the other is that you allow me to escort the Lady to Edoras where she will be safe. A chase such as this is not meant for a female."

"What!" cried an outraged Buffy.

"I assure you the Lady can take care herself," said Aragorn.

"She'll not be going anywhere with you," said Legolas stiffly.

"Then you will not receive the horses though I will wish you a good hunt." Eomer stood and began to leave.

"Wait," Buffy called. Eomer turned around and Buffy sighed in resignation. "I will go with you."

"No!" Legolas protested.

"Buffy this isn't necessary, we can continue on foot." Aragorn said.

"It makes perfect sense. I'm sick and I would only slow you down. I can go with Eomer and rest until you return. I cannot go after Saruman until I feel better and if I thought it would be dangerous I would not even suggest it but it seems to be the right decision."

"Then I will go with you," said Legolas stubbornly.

"Are you insane? Aragorn and Gimli need you and so do Merry and Pippin." Buffy could see the indecision in the Elf's eyes but he refused to budge on the matter.

"Excuse us," Buffy said to the others as she took Legolas's elbow and pulled him to the side.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"Buffy, I will not leave you in the company of people we know nothing of."

"Aragorn seems to think they are alright and I don't get any big evil vibes from them."

"Vibes?" the Elf asked then shook his head. "It doesn't matter, you are sick -"

"Which is exactly why I'm going," Buffy interrupted. She looked up into Legolas's eyes and saw the worry in them.

"I would not be parted from you," he said softly. To the Elf's surprise the thought of leaving Buffy behind was nothing short of painful.

Buffy herself felt a pang at the thought of being separated from Legolas but she knew that for Merry and Pippin's sake this was the best choice.

"Please," she said, "I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself."

Legolas held Buffy's small form to him for a moment and then she slipped away and proceeded to gather her things. Aragorn gave Buffy what athelas he could spare and showed her how to make tea with the leaves. He then told Eomer to make sure she had at least one cup a day and to send her straight to the healers when they reached Edoras.

With some reservations Buffy rather gracelessly mounted the horse that had been brought to her as Legolas and Aragorn did the same. After some discussion Gimli agreed to ride behind Legolas and suddenly it was time for Buffy to part with her friends.

"Good luck," she told them.

"We will return for you as soon as we may," declared Legolas.

"I know that," said Buffy. "Please don't worry about me Legolas, everything will be fine."

"I will worry anyway," he said with a small smile.

Buffy returned his smile for a moment before it faltered. A great sinking feeling began in her chest at the thought of leaving her companions, her friends, but she pushed it aside. With a small wave she turned and rode after Eomer.


	2. Helpless

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else is Tolkien's

Big thanks for the reviews!!

****

Helpless

Buffy ran out of athelas after the fourth day. The tea had been the only thing holding her fever at bay and once the supply ran out Buffy's condition grew steadily worse. She burned with a fever that increased with every hour while her vision began to blur making her dizzy. Eomer finally had to put the sick girl on his horse with him because he feared she would fall off her mount and injure herself. After settling in the saddle in front of Eomer Buffy heard the Marshal say something to her but her stuffy ears made it impossible for her to hear him.

"What?!" Buffy yelled loudly causing Eomer flinch in surprise and several of the Riders to look over.

"I said you should try to rest," he repeated and then spurred his horse into a fast canter.

From her spot tucked underneath Eomer's chin Buffy rolled her eyes in disbelief. How she was supposed to sleep while being bounced around on the back of a horse?

But sleep she did, though not very well. Buffy fought with everything she had to remain as coherent and alert as possible but as time passed she grew sicker. She rode with Eomer and though she hardly knew the Marshal at all she felt safe with him in her weakened condition. As the morning of the seventh day dawned bright and cool Eomer roused Buffy from a fitful sleep and pointed off into the distance.

"There sits Edoras," he said with pride in his voice.

Buffy squinted but could see little through her hazy fever filled vision. Eomer carefully helped the weak Slayer dismount and carried her up a small hill nearby so that she might be able to see the city. Buffy protested being carried around so Eomer cautiously set her on her feet and was relieved when she managed to remain on them. She walked a little distance away from him while staring at the city of Rohan which sat high and proud on hill some leagues away.

"It's great," Buffy said. 

Then she promptly fainted and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

***

How odd to be both warm and cold at the same time. Buffy stepped through the door of the Bronze and found the usually busy establishment completely empty. Half the lights were out casting deep shadows in the corners and making it difficult to see. She scanned the room for her friends but saw no one which caused her slayer sense to go wild and her muscles to tense. Where was everyone? Her footsteps echoed loudly on the floor. 

"Buffy," a disembodied voice called softly.

She turned and searched for the source of the voice but saw nothing. Something wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be here. There was something else she had to do. Buffy racked her brain trying to remember what that was. Strange, she felt as if she didn't belong here. Standing perfectly still in the middle of the floor she closed her eyes. She opened them.

The Bronze was packed. Bodies danced to the music of an unidentified band. They parted and made way for Buffy as she slowly moved to the table where she knew her friends waited. She found Xander and Willow feeding peanuts to a small unassuming pony. It was Bill.

"What is he doing here?" Buffy asked.

"He wanted to come," answered Willow.

"It's his birthday," added Xander.

"He isn't supposed to be here," Buffy said. She looked around confused.

"I'm not supposed to be here," she realized.

She closed her eyes.

***

The stone floor was hard and cold under Buffy's cheek. Her head throbbed and she breathed noisily from her mouth. It was so hot but she was shivering. Why was she so hot? The last thing she remembered was standing on a hill with Eomer while Edoras sat strong and silent off in the distance. Was she in Edoras now? She slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor in a small dirty room. This couldn't be good. With great effort she raised herself up onto her forearms and looked around. The only entrance or exit to the room was a heavy wooden door that had a small window in it. She had to get out. She had to think of a way to escape. She fell back asleep.

***

The Eye was looking at her.

Buffy shivered from fear as she felt its evil crawling up her spine. It was the most terrible thing she had ever experienced. She felt the heat of its fire burn her skin and she cried out in pain and fear. She couldn't fight this. Buffy shook her head. She felt it trying to pry into her mind but she wouldn't let it in. It just wanted to talk with her, to show her what power she could have if she just listened. Buffy refused. Even in her weakened state the Slayer's will was too powerful for the Dark Lord to crack. She closed her eyes to shut out the horrible lidless eye.

When she opened them again a short oily haired man stood before her. Then he was gone. Next she found herself back in the black forest that Saruman had brought her to. Its evil seemed to cling to her skin and she scrubbed at her face in an effort to get it off. The palantir hung silent nearby and Buffy scanned the trees anxiously waiting for the wizard to appear. But he did not come and the black forest evaporated leaving Buffy standing in a very familiar graveyard. Before her sat a tombstone. It looked new and the grass under her feet was short and young. Buffy Anne Summers, it read, She saved the world a lot. Buffy gasped in horror. It was her grave. She was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

"Shhh," a calm, serene voice said.

Buffy felt coolness on her forehead and reached up to find it slightly wet. It felt so nice. She closed her eyes.

***

Eowyn carefully bathed the young woman's head with a wet cloth. The fever was very high and if the girl did not receive help she was not going to make it. Eowyn had risked much by sneaking down into the dungeon to bring medicine and food to the sick girl. Buffy, she reminded herself, Eomer said her name was Buffy. An odd name that.

She carefully poured some water down Buffy's throat which was no easy task since Buffy was thrashing and moaning the entire time. For one so small she was incredibly strong. Eowyn could feel a bruise forming on her arm where Buffy had hit her. After enough water had been drank for Eowyn to be satisfied she opened a small bottle and poured its contents down Buffy's throat. It was strong medicine. The strongest the healers had for this type of sickness and with any luck its effects would be felt within a few hours.

All there was to do now was wait.

***

Sweat poured off Buffy's brow as the Slayer slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the small room she had been in before but she felt much more alert now. Her fever had broken. It was dark in the room and a musty smell assaulted her nose. She was so weak she could barely lift her head but even in her poor condition she still felt a familiar tingle in her senses. She wasn't alone.

"Well," said dry voice, "you have finally decided to awaken."

Buffy slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice and found a thin, pasty man standing in front of the door. His hair was an oily black color and the look in his beady eyes caused Buffy to shudder a little.

"I have some questions to ask you on behalf of my master," he said walking up to where Buffy was lying on the floor.

Buffy tried to speak but her throat was so dry that all she could get out was a choked wheeze.

The man looked down at her with disgust on his face. She had not obliged him by dying of her illness which would have appeased his master and now it appeared she was not able to answer his questions. He made a sound of vexation and gave Buffy a vicious kick in her stomach on his way back out the door.

Buffy groaned and curled into ball to relieve the pain in her mid-section. Who was that creepy little man? After the pain abated she sank back into an exhausted and, for once, dreamless sleep.

***

When next Buffy awoke she found a woman sitting next to her. Her visitor had long pale hair that spilled over her shoulders and puddled on the floor. She was pulling things out of a small bag and hadn't noticed that Buffy's eyes were now open. She pulled a loaf of bread out and Buffy's stomach growled in response causing the woman to look at her in surprise.

She said something Buffy didn't understand and the Slayer shook her head in confusion.

"I apologize," the woman said in the language familiar to Buffy, "I was not thinking. I was just surprised to see you awake so soon. Usually it takes weeks for someone to recover from Orc poison."

Buffy said a silent thanks for her healing abilities and tried to say hello to the woman but her throat was still too dry. Her visitor handed her some water and helped Buffy sit up so she could drink.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely. 

"My name is Eowyn."

"I'm Buffy."

"I know."

"Where am I?" Buffy asked while chewing on a piece of bread.

"Edoras."

"Eomer?"

"Eomer is my brother and he has also been thrown into the dungeon. He fares better than you though."

"Why? What did we do?"

"It was all Wormtounge's doing. He poisons the mind of the King against anything having to do with Gandalf or any who call the wizard friend."

"How did I get down here?"

"Eomer rode into Edoras some days ago with you unconscious from your illness. Immediately you were taken to the Healers but before much could be done Wormtounge learned of your involvement with Gandalf and convinced the King that you were a spy sent from the wizard and the Elf-Witch of Lothlorien. In attempting to keep you from being treated so unkindly Eomer was also thrown into the dungeon."

"I am sorry."

"You needn't be. None of this occurred through any fault of yours. It is Wormtounge who is evil."

Buffy reached down for another piece of bread and noticed that she was wearing a white dress instead of her Lothlorien clothes.

"Where are my things?" she asked a little panicked.

"Do not fear," said Eowyn soothingly. "I managed to secret them away before Wormtounge could get his hands on them."

"Thank you," Buffy said intensely grateful.

"I must go before I am missed." Eowyn handed Buffy a bottle of brown liquid. "Drink this quickly. The medicine will make you sleep but it will be a healing rest."

Buffy downed the bottle's contents in one big gulp. It tasted terrible.

"I will return as soon as I may," she said and then quietly slipped out the door.

Eowyn was right. A rush of sleepiness passed through Buffy and she lay back down on the hard stone floor.

***

The creepy man was back. Buffy didn't have to open her eyes to know that. She could feel his presence invading her peaceful rest and as she came fully awake she found herself sitting in a hard wooden chair. He was slapping her face and yelling at her to wake up.

"I'm awake," Buffy said irritated. She felt much improved and sitting up didn't make her as dizzy as it had before. She was still terribly weak though.

"The Slayer," he said holding Buffy's chin between two bony fingers.

Buffy jerked her chin away and regarded the man warily.

"You must be Wormtounge," she smirked.

"How do you know that?" 

"Only a man with a face like yours could have name like that," Buffy retorted.

Wormtounge's normally pale faced became red with anger. Buffy could even see spittle beginning to form at the corners of his mouth.

"Ewwww," she said.

"You will answer my questions," Wormtounge said in a tight voice.

"Umm. . . no." said Buffy.

"When I am through with you, you will tell me whatever I wish."

"I am not afraid of you."

"You will be," Wormtounge said. And with that he backhanded Buffy so hard she was knocked onto the floor.

Buffy groaned and laughed at the same time.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," she said and tried to pull herself onto her knees. But she was too weak and could manage to do nothing more than roll over onto her side.

"My master demands answers to these questions and I will have them!" Wormtounge kicked Buffy in her stomach.

"Big macho man," taunted Buffy. "Really brave of you to beat up on someone who can't fight back."

__

Yet, she added silently to herself.

Wormtounge was working himself into frenzy of anger. If he didn't get the information from the girl then Saruman would be most disappointed in him and that meant . . . He gave Buffy another kick.

"Which of the Halflings carries the Ring?!"

Buffy looked up at the thin man trembling with anger. Realization flooded her eyes and her disgust with Wormtounge reached a new height.

"You're working for Saruman."

"How did you - ? Oh! Just answer the question!"

"I would not answer for him and I will not answer for you. Ever."

"I will make you tell me!"

Wormtounge proceeded to try inflicting as many painful things as he could think of to get the Slayer to talk. After all if he failed Saruman. . . It took awhile to actually get the girl to scream and she finally passed out in a heap on the floor. He left frustrated but determined. He would try again.


	3. Escape

All characters of Middle-Earth belong to JRR Tolkien and Buffy is the evil genious of Joss Whedon.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

****

Escape

The Eye had returned.

Buffy stood amidst a vast black void which contained nothing except for a lidless Eye wreathed in flame. Fear washed over her body as the Eye stared relentlessly at her. Then as quickly as the fear had come it was just as suddenly gone. Buffy felt someone take her hand and she looked to her right to find Legolas standing beside her. He looked just as he had when they parted but he stood rigid and tense in front of the Eye which she could have sworn had shrunk slightly at the Elf's appearance. Buffy gave his hand a small squeeze and he turned to look at her.

"Buffy!" Legolas cried his eyes wide with surprise. She looked terrible. Her dress was dirty and there was a large purple bruise covering the right side of her face.

"It's all right," she said soothingly. She felt no pain here.

The Eye suddenly swelled to twice its original size as its malice attempted to reach out and take hold of the Slayer. She could hear a dark voice deep in her mind speaking to her subconscious. Legolas's hand had tightened on hers she heard him call her name urgently.

Buffy faced the Eye confidently.

__

I'm not afraid of you, she thought.

A piercing scream echoed through the void causing both Buffy and Legolas to recoil. Then all was black.

***

Legolas came back to himself with a sharp gasp.

Aragorn was staring at him while Gimli poked the Elf in his shoulder.

"What happened?" said a voice from just behind him.

Legolas turned to see the sharp gaze of Mithrandir regarding him. It was still a shock to see his old friend alive though he was much changed. Now dressed all in white Gandalf seemed even wiser and more powerful than he had before his fall in Moria.

"It was Buffy," said the Elf. "She is in trouble."

***

Eowyn had blanched visibly upon seeing the effects of Wormtounge's visit with Buffy. Though the Slayer maintained her cuts and bruises looked worse than they felt Eowyn was sure their creation must have been quite painful.

"Buffy, had I known Wormtounge would do this I -"

"I told you not to worry over this," Buffy said from her seat against the wall. "Wormtounge will get what is coming to him."

Buffy stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth.

"I'll bring you some salve for your cuts tomorrow," Eowyn said.

"Don't bother they'll be gone by then."

At the look of disbelief on Eowyn's face Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Trust me."

Eowyn continued to look skeptical.

"It's time to start planning my escape," Buffy said.

"Buffy you can hardly stand up much less escape," protested Eowyn.

"I will be well enough tomorrow. My strength is returning quickly and I can stand up." Buffy popped up onto her feet and tried to hide the dizziness it caused from Eowyn.

"Should you not wait for your friends to come and rescue you?" 

"I am perfectly capable of rescuing myself. I'm not about to wait around for them to show up and there's no telling how long that will be."

"Very well," sighed the pale haired woman. "I will have food brought to the guards tomorrow which will put them to sleep. Then after I bring your things to you we will sneak you out of the dungeon and I can find a place to hide you until your friends return."

"No," said Buffy stubbornly. "I must leave Edoras. I'm not staying if Wormtounge is here."

"Then I will get us some horses -"

"Us?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Of course," answered Eowyn stiffly. "Do you think that after all this I'd leave you to get lost out on the plains?"

"No but -"

"Then it's settled." She handed Buffy a bottle. "Now drink your medicine and get some rest. I will come for you as soon as I have everything together."

"Eowyn, what if Wormtounge returns?" It galled Buffy to actually be afraid of the little man but she was still in no condition to put up a good fight.

Eowyn looked at Buffy soberly.

"You needn't worry that he will return today. He is in council with the King and will likely remain so for the rest of the evening. As for tomorrow . . . I will try to see that he is kept occupied until I am able to come for you but I can promise nothing. If he does return it would be best for you to fain illness so that he will be unaware of your recovery."

"I was only afraid of his returning today. I'm still way too weak to - ," Buffy stopped and looked Eowyn directly in her eyes. "Tomorrow is a completely different story. If he comes tomorrow I will be more than ready for him."

Eowyn nodded and told Buffy once again to take her medicine.

Buffy did as she was told. She couldn't wait to get away from this place.

***

It seemed to be a whole new world to Buffy when she awoke the following morning. Her head was clear and her body was almost back to normal. She could tell by the tenderness on the side of her face that she still sported a bruise where Wormtounge had backhanded her and the cut on her lip was still there. She had been so sure that she would have been completely healed by now. Her illness must have slowed down her healing. Well, she was sure they probably looked worse than they felt so she decided to see how the rest her body fared. Standing up still caused a slight dizzy spell so she repeated the action again and again until the dizziness passed. She stretched and began testing her strength by throwing several combinations of kicks and punches. When she completed her exercises she deemed herself to be at about seventy percent of her normal strength. It was not an ideal situation but as long as Eowyn could sneak her out with as little fanfare as possible everything should be fine. 

Her exercise after so many days of inactivity wore her out a little so she sat on the floor and found herself wondering what had become of Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Where were they? Had they found Merry and Pippin? And the one question that repeated over and over in her mind: How would she ever find them again? She would have to stick close to Edoras, she decided. She refused to stay in the city as long Wormtounge was around. He worked for Saruman and it was just too risky. She sighed as her thoughts turned to her other friends who were now literally worlds away. She missed them but admitted that returning home was no longer her first priority. Killing Saruman was.

Her ears perked up as a sound echoed throughout the hallway outside the door to her cell. Had Eowyn come already? The footsteps grew louder and closer. They seemed too heavy to be Eowyn's so Buffy quickly laid down on the floor and pretended to be asleep. The heavy wooden door creaked open and through slitted eyes Buffy saw two very familiar boots enter. Wormtounge. She made a quick decision. She could no longer wait for Eowyn she would have to escape now. Wormtounge would not lay one finger on her. She grinned a little, this would be fun.

She listened as he approached, his raspy breathing picking up speed. Buffy rolled onto her back faking a miserable sounding moan. She certainly looked miserable enough to be convincing. Buffy concentrated on her hearing, figuring out from the sound his footsteps exactly where Wormtounge came to stand. 

__

Now, her senses told her. Her eyes popped open and she looked up at Wormtounge.

"Guess what?" she asked and then burst into action. Flipping herself onto her feet in front of a very surprised Wormtounge she smiled.

"I feel better."

Her first punch landed in the center of Wormtounge's face causing his eyes to roll back into his head. Then she spun in a blur of motion and delivered a kick that sent Saruman's spy flying into the opposite wall with loud thud. He was out cold.

Buffy frowned a little in disappointment. That hadn't been much of a fight. In fact it hadn't really been a fight at all.

"Loser," she said on her way out the door.

The hallway was dim but she could already see two guards running her way. She took a deep breath and sent the first guard flying back into her cell with a well placed kick. Her foot became entangled in her long skirt and she had to duck quickly as the next guard bore down on her with his sword drawn. A quick series of punches and sent him tumbling to the floor. Buffy quickly deprived him of his weapon and tossed his unconscious body into the cell with the other guard and Wormtounge. She shut the door and was frustrated when it did not lock. The guards did not have keys on them and Buffy quickly scanned the floor in case they had been dropped. She didn't see them and there was no time to linger. She took off down the hallway at a breakneck pace until she reached a narrow staircase. She stopped long enough to rip off the bottom half of her skirt and said quick thanks that she still had on her boots given to her in Lothlorien. Ascending the stairs quickly but cautiously Buffy listened for approaching footsteps. She reached another hallway and decided to take the path to left.

"Halt!" a deep voice boomed from behind her.

Buffy stopped and waited for the man to catch up with her. Just as he opened his mouth to demand who she was Buffy buried the hilt of her stolen sword in his stomach and then sent her elbow flying into the side of his head. He dropped with a thud and Buffy continued on her way.

She ran into a couple of other guards but had no trouble getting past them. This wasn't so bad, she thought. She just needed to find a way out. Behind her she heard many pairs of booted feet and decided it would be best to avoid what was most likely a large group of soldiers. She ran ahead and found a door to her left. It was large and heavy but she got it open and quickly slipped inside. Breathing hard she turned around.

And found herself in a great hall full of soldiers. Directly across from her on the other side of the vast room was a long dais where a shrunken old man sat upon large chair. Just behind the old man stood Eowyn who was staring at Buffy with wide eyes.

"Oops," she said.

A guard near her cried out an alarm and then pure chaos broke out. Buffy managed to get back out the door only to be met by the group of soldiers she had originally been trying to avoid. Having the element of surprise on her side she managed to fight her way through them with little effort though she could feel her strength starting to wane. She ran down the hall and around the corridor where she found Eowyn waiting for her.

"This way," she said grabbing Buffy's hand. 

They ran down a flight of stairs and out a small door. The sunshine burst over them and blinded Buffy by its light for moment. Eowyn pulled her around a corner and pushed her underneath a low overhang.

"What happened?" Eowyn asked.

"Wormtounge."

"I haven't gotten everything together yet, we still need -" Eowyn stopped and look down at Buffy's skirt.

"What happened to your gown?"

"It was too long," said Buffy irritated. This hardly seemed the time to be discussing her wardrobe.

"But your bare legs are showing. It is indecent."

Buffy looked down at her white legs.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. They are awfully pale."

Just then the loud crash of many armored soldiers could be heard nearby. 

"We cannot linger here," said Eowyn urgently.

Buffy didn't want to get up again. Her dizziness had returned and the energy she had exerted in escaping so far had left her exhausted. But she took a deep breath and forced herself to stand.

"The side gate is just off to the left there," Eowyn said pointing to an opening that sat directly across the yard from them. "If we can make it out into the open land there is a chance we would be able to hide in the high grass."

"Are you insane?" Buffy hissed. "There is no cover at all. Everyone will be able to see us!"

"Too late," said Eowyn.

A soldier had spotted the two women and was busy alerting others to their whereabouts.

Buffy and Eowyn took off for the gate at a dead run. It was farther away than it had looked and Buffy could hear the soldiers closing in behind them. Her weakening body began to tire even more and her vision swam slightly before her. She pushed herself on and as they came closer to the gate she became convinced that her fever must have returned. Because standing before her was Legolas.

The last thing Legolas had expected to see upon arriving in Edoras was Buffy running towards him with an entire regiment of Rohirrim soldiers chasing behind her and half her gown missing. He had spent the last two days in a state of panic because he knew that Buffy was in trouble. He, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf had pushed on toward Edoras even harder after Legolas's dream and the Elf had been convinced that something terrible had befallen Buffy. But here she was standing before him about to escape out of Edoras.

Buffy came to halt before the vision of Legolas. She reached out and touched his arm finding it solid and warm. Swaying slightly on her feet she blinked and stared up at the Elf.

"Legolas? You're here?"

"Yes with Aragorn and Gimli and Gandalf."

Oh this must definitely be a fever, Buffy thought. 

"We came to rescue you," Legolas said lamely. Buffy had managed to see to rescuing herself without their help.

"Oh," Buffy said dazedly before blacking out and tumbling toward the ground.


	4. Reunion

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else is Tolkien's.

Note: This hadn't occurred to me before but something I read on one of the reviews made me realize that not everyone reading this story was familiar with the full plot of the _Lord of the Rings_. I just wanted to warn those that have not read the _The Two Towers_ that there will be spoilers for both the book and the film in this story.

Thanks for the reviews!

****

Reunion

Legolas caught Buffy before she hit the ground and lifted her up into his arms. The sword she had been holding slipped from her grasp and landed in the dirt. Looking down at the unconscious Slayer Legolas slowly felt a red hot anger unlike any he had known before flood through his body. Buffy was covered in half healed cuts and bruises. There was a particularly nasty bruise on the side of her face though it had faded to a brownish yellow color. He looked up at the girl who had been running right behind Buffy.

"What happened?" he asked in a hard voice.

Eowyn blanched slightly as the cold gaze of the Elf found her but then she remembered herself. She drew herself up tall and was just about answer him when the Rohirrim soldiers caught up to them. One of them grabbed Eowyn by her arm and tried to pull her away.

"Release me!" she said furiously. She automatically began to reach for the dagger at her waist but then froze as the soldier who held her found himself with a sword pointed at his neck.

"Unhand the Lady," said one of the strangers in a voice full of authority.

Eowyn felt her arm released rather quickly. She rubbed it to get the blood flowing again as she studied her rescuer. He was a man with grey eyes and though he was dressed shabbily his presence exuded honor and nobility. She felt herself caught up in his intense gaze and her heart did a little flip.

"My Lady Eowyn," said a very tall man with a long flowing beard and eyes that spoke of endless knowledge.

Eowyn gasped as she recognized him.

"Gandalf! Glad am I to see you standing before me in good health. Eomer said that you were dead."

"That is a very long tale for another time," said the wizard.

"Your help is greatly needed here. An evil presence has invaded Edoras and poisons the King's mind."

Legolas started forward angrily.

"I still want to know what happened. Who did this?"

Seeing the angry Elf the Rohirrim soldiers began moving in on the group.

"Keep your distance," Gandalf said waving his staff towards the group of soldiers. "We are here to see the King of the Mark. Let us pass."

The normally brave Rohirrim, being slightly awe-struck at the sight of Gandalf the White and a little frightened by the awesome power they sensed in him, parted immediately. After all they were walking towards the Keep not trying to get away. It was a strange little parade that made its way into the city. A wizard in a flowing white robe followed by a man whose bearing spoke of great honor and then a heavily bearded dwarf who glared at all those around and unconsciously fingered his great battleaxe. Last was the Elf with the unconscious girl and the White Lady herself beside him sending worried glances at the girl every few steps.

As they grew closer to the great wooden building where the King of the Mark waited Legolas felt Buffy begin to stir a little and he looked down to find her sharp green eyes staring at him in wonder.

"I thought it was a fever," she mumbled and then on realizing that the Elf was not a hallucination she reached up and threw her arms around his neck. 

Legolas stopped in his tracks and simply held the trembling Slayer for a moment It frightened him a little to see her like this. Buffy usually seemed so indomitable and here she was shaking and clinging to him.

Buffy didn't want to let go. She was afraid he would disappear if she did. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until now. I don't ever want to be separated from him again, she thought fiercely and then stiffened. God, she really couldn't let herself think things like that. She would have to leave him someday, when she went home. 

Legolas felt Buffy pull away and wondered at the sudden change. He looked down and saw that the spark had returned to her eyes.

"Put me down," she said.

"Buffy you are too weak," he protested.

"I am not going to be carted around like some invalid. I can walk," she insisted stubbornly.

Legolas sighed at the tone in her voice. He carefully set her on her feet.

Buffy stood steadily and took a deep breath before looking up to see Aragorn, Gimli, and . . .Gandalf? She smiled and picked up her pace until she reached her friends. Upon reaching them she gave Aragorn a hug before bending down to embrace Gimli. She turned to study Gandalf.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"I seem to be getting that a lot lately," Gandalf replied dryly.

"I'm glad your not."

"So am I."

He was very different, Buffy noted. She would like to know how exactly he had escaped the Balrog but she knew there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked thinking that they could now leave and get on with their hunt.

"I must speak with the King so we are going to pay him a visit," answered Gandalf before striding towards the large doors of the Keep.

"But what about Merry and Pippin?"

"You needn't worry over them," said Gandalf. "They are in good company."

"I don't want to go back there," Buffy said coming to a halt. 

It irritated Buffy that she was afraid when she knew that she was not the weak helpless person that she had been when she entered Edoras. It was the memory of Wormtounge standing over her while she moaned in pain that kept her from wanting to go back inside. It was irrational and she had already proven that Wormtounge was only able to prey on those unable to defend themselves but her entire body just rebelled at the thought of returning.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm being ridiculous."

"Do not say such things," Aragorn protested. "It is obvious that some evil has befallen you here. No one thinks less of you for not wishing to return."

Buffy smiled gratefully at him. Eowyn who had been standing to the side to allow Buffy to reunite with her companions returned to Buffy's side.

"I am the White Lady of Rohan and a Shieldmaiden of the House of Eorl. No more harm will come to you inside these walls. This I promise."

On seeing the hard glint in Eowyn's eyes Buffy had no doubt that the White Lady would have taken up a sword herself to keep this promise. She noticed her friends looking at Eowyn with surprise and respect which made Buffy smile.

"Let's go," she said squaring her shoulders and linking arms with Eowyn. Then the two women began to march purposefully towards the place they had just moments before been running from.

***

"Eomer!" Buffy blurted out as she and Eowyn walked into the large entrance hall of the Keep.

Buffy had been so wrapped up in escaping herself she had forgotten that Eomer had been thrown into the dungeon as well.

"I spoke to him of our plans," said Eowyn. "He thought them foolhardy and would have none of them."

"He was correct," Aragorn said.

Eowyn's eyes flashed but before she could say anything Buffy put a hand on her arm.

"I know," she answered Aragorn. "If you hadn't arrived when you did I would probably be back in the dungeon."

Buffy shivered a little at the thought.

"Our plans were fine and had it not been for Wormtounge they would have been successful." Eowyn maintained stubbornly. "You needn't worry for Eomer he may be locked away as you were but he suffered none of the things you did."

"Enough!" Legolas shouted. He placed himself firmly in front of Buffy. "Dungeon? And what things did you suffer? Buffy, I will know what happened here."

Buffy looked up at the Elf. He was already shaking with anger which made Buffy a little apprehensive about telling him everything that she had been through. If he was this angry now . . . She sighed, it was sweet that he was so upset for her and he looked really good when he was angry. Stop it, she told herself. Bad thoughts, bad.

"This will have to wait," Gandalf said. 

"No -" Legolas protested.

"It was Wormtounge," Buffy said. "He's working for Saruman."

"What did he do?" asked Legolas.

"He - it doesn't matter. I took care of him." 

"He beat her," said Eowyn.

"What!?" came the three outraged voices of Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"She was weak with illness and fever. He convinced King Theoden to lock her in the dungeon and then he beat her while she was too sick to defend herself. The man is evil and cruel. The way he looks at me makes my skin crawl," Eowyn added with a shiver. 

"Where can I find him?" Legolas asked reaching for his bow.

"You mean where can we find him," grumbled Gimli.

"None of you will be going after Wormtounge," Gandalf ordered. "Our priority here is to speak with Theoden and we haven't time to waste on foolhardy plans of revenge. There is an entire regiment of Rohirrim soldiers standing barely ten feet away. I will take care of Wormtounge."

Gandalf said this so forcefully that none dared disobey though Buffy noted that if it were possible for an Elf to pout then Legolas was doing a fine a job of it.

"Now," Gandalf continued while turning to address the nearest soldier, "take us to the King of the Mark."

The soldier blinked and looked at the wizard in confusion.

"Oh for -!" Gandalf exclaimed with a touch of irritation. He then repeated his request in the language of Rohan and was rewarded with smile of understanding from the soldier.

"I know where King Theoden is," Eowyn said. "I will take you there."

She walked to the front of the group and led them in the direction of the Great Hall.


	5. The Golden Hall

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else is Tolkien's including much of the dialogue between Gandalf, Theoden and Wormtongue which I took directly from the book.

Note: This hadn't occurred to me before but something I read on one of the reviews made me realize that not everyone reading this story was familiar with the full plot of the _Lord of the Rings_. I just wanted to warn those that have not read the _The Two Towers_ that there will be spoilers for both the book and the film in this story.

Thanks for the reviews!

****

The Golden Hall

"Halt!" a strong voice commanded as Eowyn led the company inside the Keep.

One of the soldiers who had been standing by the door came striding towards them.

"Hail, comers from afar," he said in the tongue of the Riddermark. On seeing the confusion on the majority of faces of those he addressed he quickly repeated himself in the western tongue.

"I am the Doorward of Theoden," he continued. "Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

With great reluctance one by one the remaining members of the Fellowship parted with their weapons. Hama came to stop in front of Buffy and tensed as he studied the sword she had handed over to him.

"You have stolen this from soldier of Rohan!" he cried.

"Stolen is such a strong word," Buffy said. "Really I like to think of it more as borrowing. In fact, I am all done with it now so you can just return it."

"You are an escaped prisoner," said Hama. "I should have you thrown back into the dungeon."

He began to motion to a few of the nearby soldiers but before his hand got very high the tall, regal looking Elf stepped in front of him.

"You will not lay a hand on her," the Elf commanded.

"She is under my protection," Eowyn said trying to break the tension.

"Very well my lady," Hama took a step back.

Aragorn was last to lay his sword down and he was very reluctant to do so. Finally after some persuasion from Gandalf he agreed.

"Here I set it," he said; "but I command you not to touch it, nor permit any other to lay hand on it. In this elvish sheath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Telchar first wrought it in the deeps of time. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."

Hama looked at Aragorn in amazement and an awed silence fell over those who had overheard his speech.

"Can we go now?" Buffy asked impatiently from the door.

***

The King of the Riddermark looked just as old and shrunken as Buffy remembered from the brief glance she had gotten during her chaotic escape. Sunlight glinted off the stone floor sending a rainbow of color throughout the large hall. Tapestries hung from the walls depicting ancient legends and Buffy found her eye drawn to one that showed a man blowing a horn upon a great white steed.

"Behold Eorl the Young," Aragorn said.

The travelers came to a halt before the dais where the King sat bent with age. Eowyn went to stand behind Theoden's throne and Buffy watched Wormtongue's eyes follow her from his place on Theoden's other side. Then Wormtongue's gaze came to rest on Buffy and he shrank back in fear.

Buffy smirked. Now who was afraid of who?

"Hail, Theoden son of Thengel!," Gandalf said. "I have returned. For behold the storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each be singly destroyed."

Theoden rose slowly to his feet leaning upon a short staff. Buffy was surprised that although he was still bent with age he was a very tall man.

"I greet you," the King of the Mark said, "and maybe you look for welcome. But your welcome is doubtful Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe and trouble follows you like crows. With you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that."

"You speak justly, lord," Wormtongue's voice oozed out of his mouth. "It is not five days since your son Theodred was slain upon the West Marches. And Eomer has proven himself untrustworthy by bringing Gandalf's spy into these halls. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow?"

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue and are doubtless a great support to your master," Gandalf said softly.

At the mention of Wormtongue's name Legolas had gone rigid. His eyes shone with angry fire and he looked as if he would like nothing better than to reach over and strangle Wormtongue with his bare hands. Buffy noticed his reaction and placed a soothing hand upon his back. He looked down at her and on seeing the yellowed bruise covering the side of her face his eyes hardened further and he moved to take a step in Wormtongue's direction. Buffy grabbed his arm to keep him back but he strained against her. She heard Gandalf and Wormtongue conversing but was unable to follow what was being said because all her attention was focused on holding Legolas back.

"Gimli!" Buffy whispered to the nearby Dwarf.

He turned and on seeing her struggle with the Elf he came to place another restraining hand on Legolas's arm.

"Please calm down," Buffy said quietly. "Really this whole protective thing was cute at first but it's getting a little irritating."

"Don't be a fool, Elf!" Gimli muttered. "Gandalf knows what he is about."

Legolas relaxed a little and Buffy knew the small crisis was over, for now at least.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf said.

"I'll say," Buffy agreed dryly.

"You," said Theoden pointing to Buffy. "You are the girl that came bursting in here a short while ago. Who are you? And how do you know these travelers?"

"Who am I?" Buffy asked incredulously. "I am the one who came to you sick and in need of help only to be thrown into the dungeon to suffer through days of fever and hallucinations."

"This is Gandalf's spy that you spoke of?" Theoden turned to Wormtongue who had actually managed to turn a shade paler than he already was. "You did not say she was ill."

"Eomer tried to tell you," Eowyn said a little crossly.

"She is more dangerous that she looks," warned Wormtongue. "She is a companion to Gandalf and these travelers, my King. Was I not right to be suspicious of her?"

"Suspicious, yes but I see no need to have treated her so badly. She looks as if she has been beaten."

"She has been beaten," said Legolas in a tight voice, "by your advisor Wormtongue. When she was too sick to be able to defend herself."

"Is this true?" Theoden sounded angry.

"I was merely trying to get information out of her. I know they have traveled through Lothlorien for they wear the raiment of the Elves that dwell there. They could be in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood and a danger to this land."

Gimli growled and moved to step towards Wormtongue but Gandalf's voice stopped him.

"The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm have you become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls."

The wizard stepped back and raised his staff. Thundered rolled throughout the hall and the sun was blotted out leaving everything in darkness. Gandalf could be seen standing tall and white before the hearth.

"Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff," Wormtongue hissed.

A crack sounded and flash of lightning shot through the hall. A deep silence filled through room and Wormtongue lay sprawled on his face.

"That was so cool," said Buffy. 

***

Buffy sank gratefully into the warm bath that had been drawn for her. There was no time to linger and she immediately set about scrubbing herself clean of the filth that had accumulated on her during her sojourn in the dungeon. It felt wonderful to be clean again. As she washed her hair her mind began to wander back to the events of that afternoon. Wormtongue had been exiled and though Buffy believed him to have gotten off lightly she was glad he was gone from the city. Eomer had been released and the King had named him heir to the throne. Even now Theoden was closeted away with Gandalf and Aragorn as they made plans to ride on Isengard. Buffy smiled grimly, they were to set out with an army of Rohan to battle the evil of Isengard and Buffy couldn't wait for the opportunity to avenge Boromir's death. She ducked her head underwater and rinsed the soap from her hair. She had just dried off and slipped on a warm woolen dressing gown when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she called.

"It is I, Eowyn. I have a change of clothes for you."

Buffy opened the door for her friend and the tall Lady of Rohan glided into the small bathing chamber. She held a cream colored dress in her hands that had beautiful golden embroidery around the hem and the collar. It was very pretty but if they were to ride for Isengard as soon as possible she would need her old clothes back.

"Your clothes are being mended," Eowyn said on seeing the look on Buffy's face. "They should be ready within the next hour or so but until then you may wear this. The King has arranged a hasty feast prepared so that you and your companions may know the hospitality of Edoras before you depart for Isengard."

Food sounded wonderful to Buffy's empty stomach and she quickly dressed while Eowyn pulled her hair back with an ornately carved wooden clip.

It was a refreshed and eager Buffy that reappeared in the great hall where a long table had been set out for the feast. She saw Legolas's eyes light up as she entered and felt her cheeks redden slightly. Calmly walking over to the table she sat down beside the Elf and motioned for Eowyn to sit next to her. 

"You appear much improved," Legolas said as his warm gaze slid over her.

"I feel much improv -," Buffy broke off and regarded Legolas sharply. "I looked that bad before?"

"Of course not," he answered quickly. "It is simply that you were so dirty and . . ."

"Smelly?" Buffy asked with narrowed eyes. "You know this really is not how you win a girl over."

Legolas looked at imploringly at Aragorn who sat directly across the table.

"Help," he said.

"You have dug your own hole, my friend." Aragorn said with laughter dancing in his grey eyes. "I have no wish to fall into it with you."

"Well?" Buffy asked Legolas.

The Elf was at a loss for words. It was in the process rolling her eyes that Buffy noticed the way Eowyn was gazing at Aragorn. Uh oh, she thought, I'll have to talk to Eowyn about that later. The food began arriving and for the next hour Buffy focused on filling her belly and listening to Gandalf explain how he defeated the Balrog. All too soon, however , it was time leave. Her clothes were returned to her along with her weapons from Lothlorien. Buffy found it comforting to have them back. She was given a horse although she had as many reservations about riding as Gimli did. Adrenalin was beginning to course through her veins at the thought of finally getting to put Saruman were he belonged.

"Bye, Eowyn," Buffy said hugging her friend tightly.

"Farewell Buffy, would that I could journey with you." Eowyn said with a hint of wistfulness in her voice. She had been named just moments before the leader of the Eorlingas in the King's absence so it was her duty to stay behind and look after her people.

"What is this?" Theoden shouted on seeing Buffy ready to ride out with the army. "I refuse to allow a woman to accompany an army. She rides only to meet her death."

"I am going with you," Buffy said stiffly.

"I will not allow it. You are to remain with Eowyn." Theoden commanded.

"You aren't my King so you can't tell me what to do," Buffy snapped.

"What is the problem?" Gandalf asked.

"I will not allow a woman to ride to battle against Isengard."

"I'm going," said Buffy.

Gandalf regarded the Slayer for a moment as if trying to decide whether or not she should go.

"You said once that this was not your fight," the wizard said to Buffy.

Buffy thought of Saruman and all the terrible things he had done to her in the name of Sauron. And Frodo who had been forced into shouldering a great burden in order to save Middle-Earth. Then she thought of Boromir lying dead with thick Orc arrows piercing his body.

"It is now," she said.


	6. A Change In Direction

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else is Tolkien's.

Note: Big apologies for the long delay in updating. I had some massive writer's block and as a result just ended up taking a break for a while. Once again I just want to warn those that have not read _The Two Towers_ that there will be spoilers for both the book and the film in this story.

Thanks for the reviews!

****

A Change In Direction

The tower was tall and menacing. It stretched upwards towards a sick, black sky and the air smelled of a putrid evil. Buffy stared up at the large doors before her with apprehension. She knew without a doubt that this was Saruman's home and that she had to go inside. Slowly climbing the stairs she remained tense and alert. The room was exactly where she knew it would be though how she knew was a mystery to her. It was there, waiting for her. The stone that saw. It was covered with dark cloth but Buffy knew what she would see if she removed that barrier. The Eye.

"This could be the key," Gandalf said from behind her.

"Key?" Dawn was the key, Buffy thought.

"It doesn't belong to him."

"Who does it - ?" Buffy turned to face the wizard but he was gone. And so was the tower she had been standing in moments before.

Everything was black and cries of terror could be heard all around but Buffy saw no-one. She ran through the darkness hoping that she would find those in trouble but there was nothing. A horrible roar of yells and shrieks pierced the air and Buffy felt her blood run cold. Her vision cleared a bit and she realized that she stood upon a high wall. She was all alone and her eyes widened as out of the darkness below came the giant mass of a huge army. The red glow of their torches could be seen flickering in the deep blackness. She had never seen anything like this. They were getting closer and Buffy could see their faces now. Orcs ran snarling next to wild looking men and both had weapons drawn and ready. There was no escaping from them. Buffy pulled herself into a fighting stance and stood ready to meet them.

***

Legolas sat with Gimli discussing the pros and cons of fighting with a bow and arrow. All around the makeshift camp was slowly coming to life. Soon it would be time to continue their journey to Isengard but for now many still slept in the quiet darkness of morning. The Elf smiled softly as he heard Buffy mumble in her sleep. She lay nearby wrapped in a thick blanket with her head pillowed on his rolled up cloak. 

"You're staring again," Gimli said dryly.

"I know," Legolas answered.

Buffy began to thrash violently in her sleep as if she were trying to fight off some unseen foe. She was muttering incoherently as her arms flailed wildly.

Legolas moved quickly to her side and ducking a punch he shook her awake.

"Buffy!"

Buffy's eyes popped open and she sat up with gasp. 

"There were so many," she said breathing hard.

"What did you see?" Legolas asked.

"An - an army," Buffy said still slightly out of breath. A tingly, knowing feeling flooded through her body and she jumped to her feet. "I have to see Gandalf."

"He is with Aragorn and Theoden. What happened?" Legolas walked alongside Buffy.

"I'd rather wait until we reached Gandalf. He might understand it better than me."

***

Saruman gazed intently into the fiery Eye within the palantir. Everything was going well with his army. They had made much progress against Rohan and he knew that Sauron would be pleased. Contacting Sauron through the palantir was always a rush for the wizard and when there was good news to report . . . 

__

"What is it you want?" the black voice asked.

"When you have triumphed . . ."

__

"Yes?"

"I want the girl."

__

"Ahhhh . . . She has power, that one. More than even she knows."

"She fascinates me. She is of the race of Men but her will is so strong . . . I want to break it."

__

"If she lives . . .She will be yours."

Saruman nodded in satisfaction but then frowned as he felt the earth shift beneath his feet. He abruptly broke off contact with Sauron and covered the palantir with a cloth. An Orc burst into the chamber panting from the run up the stairs.

"We're being attacked," he gasped.

The Ents had arrived at Orthanc.

***

Buffy's head nodded to the plopping sound of her horse's hooves. Her thoughts continued to dwell on the significance of her dream. Gandalf had looked thoughtful when she had described what she saw but he had offered no explanation. He knew something he wasn't sharing though. It was irritating. The day had passed rather uneventfully and the sun rested low in the late afternoon sky. Fat, dark clouds were quickly rolling towards the large group of riders and Buffy shivered as a chill crept into the air. She sighed and slid her gaze to where Legolas rode beside her. The Elf had been very quiet all afternoon and since Buffy's thoughts had been engaged in thinking about her dream she hadn't tried to talk to him. He looked tense and alert

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I feel uneasy but I do not know what the cause is. I must speak with Aragorn."

Legolas turned his horse sharply and rode to the front of the line with Buffy right behind him. They had just pulled up next to Aragorn and Eomer when a cry went up among the soldiers.

"Rider!" 

Miles away a tiny black dot could be seen getting closer and Buffy was impressed that he had been spotted so swiftly by the Rohan soldiers. The company was brought to a swift halt to await the rider. Buffy heard Legolas telling Aragorn of his sense of unease but for some reason her attention remained on a spot just to the north. Like Legolas a sense of foreboding was pulsing through her body and she knew something big was coming.

"Where is Eomer?" the rider cried as he reached the company of Rohirrim soldiers.

He was a tired looking man with a dented helm and a torn cloak slung about his shoulders. He slowly climbed from his horse and stood for a moment breathing hard. Buffy walked over to him and offered her water skin. He drank gratefully for a long moment before speaking again.

"I must speak with Eomer. You have come too late. There is no hope ahead. We have been driven back across the Isen with great loss of life. Then we were attacked again that night by a large force that included both Orcs and the wild Men from Dunland."

Buffy stiffened at that. An army of Orcs and Men, just like her dream.

"We were overpowered," the man continued sadly. "Erkenbrand of Westfold has taken those men he could gather to the fortress at Helm's Deep."

Theoden rode forward from behind his guards and made himself known to the rider. Buffy saw a look of awe and wonder pass over the man's face as he knelt before his king.

"I am here," said Theoden. "The last host of the Eorlingas has ridden forth and it will not return without battle. Give this man a fresh horse! We ride to the help of Erkenbrand!"

Buffy suddenly wondered where Gandalf had gone. She twisted her head around and saw that the wizard had ridden a little ways ahead where he sat staring northward towards Isengard. Suddenly he burst forward in a flurry of motion.

"Ride, Theoden!" he cried. "Ride to Helm's Deep! Shadowfax must bear me now on a swift errand." He turned to where Aragorn, Legolas, Buffy, and Gimli stood. "Wait for me at Helm's Gate!"

Gandalf spoke a word to Shadowfax and the horse sprang into action. He was gone before they had processed the fact that he was leaving.

Buffy was beyond confused. What had just happened? A few minutes ago they had been on the way to Isengard and now the whole company of Riders was turning in another direction. And Gandalf was gone - again. She put her question to Aragorn who swiftly explained that a large force of Saruman's had ridden from Isengard and was about to descend upon a smaller force of Men at the fortress at Helm's Deep. They were now riding to Helm's Deep to aid those barricaded within which was not just soldiers but women and children as well.

A large force from Isengard would no doubt consist of Orcs. The rider had mentioned that wild men were fighting beside the Orcs as well. Buffy closed her eyes and saw herself standing on the great wall looking out over the massive army as she had in her dream.

"Helm's Deep . . . Is there by any chance a large wall there?" she asked.

It was Eomer who answered. "Yes, milady. It is called the Deeping Wall and it stands twenty feet high. Four men could walk abreast along the top and the parapets are so high only a very tall man could look over. There are clefts in the stone so that arrows can be shot down upon the enemy."

"I like the sound of this place," said Gimli.

Buffy looked at Legolas. "It is just like my dream."

The Elf's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Perhaps it was a warning."

"I don't know." Buffy sighed in frustration.

Night fell quickly and still they rode on to Helm's Deep. A scout reported seeing a host of Orcs and wild men riding out from Isengard and hurrying southward. They continued on and though they came upon several small bands of Orcs they were unable to overtake or slay any of them. In the stillness of night a harsh singing could be heard. Torches were spotted in the distance and a countless number of fiery lights stretched out on the fields behind them.

"It is a great host that follows us hard," said Aragorn

"They bring fire," Theoden observed sadly. "They are burning everything they come across."

Buffy stared out at the red glow of the fires the Orcs had set. She grew angry at the thought of such beautiful land being destroyed by such foul creatures. 

"Buffy?" Legolas tapped her shoulder.

"Yes," she turned the look at the Elf and saw worry in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I . . . I don't want you to fight." Legolas looked at her, his blue eyes pleading.

"What?" That was the last thing she had expected him to say.

"You could get hurt," he said.

"Well, yeah, it kind of comes with the territory. You don't think I can handle myself?" Buffy was getting a little angry. She looked at Legolas and realization passed over her face. "You don't think I can handle myself!"

Now, she was angry.

"Buffy this is war. There are thousands upon thousands of Orcs out there and we are out numbered. There are places you can hide -"

"Hide! I am a Slayer and I don't hide just because I think I might get hurt. If I did I'd have never have left my bedroom."

"Please, you'll be safe -"

"Who says I want to be safe? Legolas, I can't just stand by while evil tries to destroy us. It goes against everything I am and everything I stand for. I am the Slayer and it is my duty to stop the bad guys. I am sworn to protect the world -" 

"But this isn't your world and you are not sworn to protect Middle-Earth. Remember at the Council you said you didn't want to get involved -"

"But I am involved now. Saruman has seen to that." 

Legolas made a noise of frustration. How to make her understand what was at risk here? He decided the best way was to simply get to the heart of the matter and speak out loud his greatest fear.

"You could die, Buffy."

"Wouldn't be first time," she quipped.

"Please do not take this so lightly!"

Buffy saw the distress on Legolas's face and was immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have made fun. But Legolas nobody lives forever - well, except vampires but they aren't technically living and - uh, you I guess."

"I am afraid for you." Legolas stated softly.

"Why so afraid? It is no less dangerous than Moria or fighting those Super-Orcs that killed Boromir." 

"Why am I afraid? You are mortal! You could be killed!"

"Elves can be slain in battle, you told me that. You could also be killed."

"I have no fear for myself."

"What if I insisted that you not fight because I was afraid something might happen to you?" If Buffy weren't holding onto her reins she would have crossed her arms over her chest.

"It isn't the same!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Buffy can you honestly tell me that you are prepared to die for this cause? That you are ready to give up everything even the possibility that you might one day return to your world?"

Buffy was quiet for a long moment as she thought. She met Legolas's blue eyes with her own and he saw the indecision in them.

"You will consider what I have said? You will consider not fighting?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Buffy answered softly. "Yes, I will."


	7. Choices

****

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else is Tolkien's.

Note: I am sorry that I haven't been able to update more frequently in the past couple of weeks but work has kept me from having time to write. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter because I had fun writing it. Once again I just want to warn those that have not read _The Two Towers_ that there will be spoilers for both the book and the film in this story.

Thanks for the reviews!

Happy Holidays everyone!!

****

Choices

She considered it for about five minutes. There was no way she going to let her friends risk their lives while she hid somewhere. It went against every fiber of her being and while she understood that Legolas was just worried about her she couldn't help but be a little irritated that he would even suggest it in the first place. Granted she had never taken part in a battle as large as the one about to take place but that wasn't going to stop her. No matter where she went or what world she was sucked into she was still the Slayer and it was her duty to fight against evil. 

"I've thought about it," she called to Legolas's retreating form.

"You are going to fight," he said resigned.

"Of course I am."

"You could die."

"I think we've already had this discussion," Buffy said. 

Legolas looked at her with resigned sadness before turning and walking away.

***

Buffy gazed up in wonder at the Deeping Wall which rose twenty feet high in front of her. She found it difficult to comprehend how such a thing could have been built. As the host of riders passed through the gates and entered the fortress Buffy found herself sighing gratefully. Knowing that several feet of thick stone separated her from the approaching army gave her a little relief and she was impatient to get off her horse. After riding for hours upon hours her legs were stiff and sore. Once her feet were on the ground she began trying to work the kinks out of her muscles. Her eyelids felt heavy but she knew no rest would be had this night so she forced herself to stay alert. Her mind once again wandered back to Legolas. They hadn't spoken since their disagreement and the more Buffy thought about it the more irritated she became. How could he have asked that of her?

Eomer and Aragorn stood nearby and it was the sound of their shouted orders that drew Buffy away from her thoughts. Now that reinforcements had arrived the fortress could be properly manned and a strong defense mounted. Buffy admitted that they knew much more about this sort of strategy than she did. She was accustomed to battles on a much smaller scale. The Mayor's Ascension seemed like a tiny skirmish compared to the battle that was about to occur here. This was war.

Buffy saw Legolas looking in her direction and felt herself stiffen. She didn't want to get embroiled in another argument with him so she decided to spend what little time there was before the battle exploring the fortress. She thought better when she was walking anyway. She suddenly remembered overhearing Aragorn say something about caves and her eyes quickly sought out Gimli.

"Want to do a little exploring with me?" she asked the Dwarf.

"Exploring of what kind? There is much work to be done before the Orcs arrive."

"We won't be gone long. I just remembered someone saying something about some caves. . ."

"The caves of the Deep," Gimli said with a gleam in his eyes. "I think I could spare a few moments."

With that the Slayer and the Dwarf set out to find the caves. Gimli found the first one set deep back into crevice and Buffy admitted that if it hadn't been for the Dwarf she probably would have walked right past it. It was dark and damp in the cave but then again it was dark and damp outside as well. The first ten feet or so was quite narrow but as Buffy squeezed through a narrow passage what she found on the other side made her stop in shock.

"Hmphf!" Gimli banged into Buffy's back and made a noise of protest. "Why did you stop?"

"Gimli," Buffy said softly and stepped aside so he could see. "Look."

Stretched out in front of them was a vast cavern. And it was full of people.

"These must be the folk of Westfold," Gimli observed.

"What are they doing here?" Buffy asked. The whole place looked like one of those refugee camps that Buffy had seen on CNN. People, mostly women and children it seemed, were sleeping on makeshift bedrolls or huddling together wrapped in blankets. 

"Their homes and land have been destroyed by Saruman's army." Gimli answered. "They have come to Helm's Deep for protection as there was no where else to go. Were you not paying attention when Eomer explained all this earlier?"

"Sorry, I kind of tuned him out." Buffy admitted.

Gimli looked at her reproachfully.

"What?" Buffy said defensively. "I have a short attention span."

Since it was so late into the night many of the rooms occupants were sleeping restlessly on the hard floor. However, many were still awake sitting in small groups and looking warily at the newcomers. They seemed tense and nervous as if they could sense the great evil that was about to fall on Helm's Deep. Off to the side a group of children were playing a game though it was obvious they played without the energy and excitement that children their age usually exhibit. Their faces were somber and subdued. A profound sense of tragedy and sadness permeated the air but at the same time Buffy felt an undercurrent of a fierce will to survive.

"This is why," Buffy said softly.

"What was that?" Gimli asked.

Buffy spun on her heel and quickly exited the cave with Gimli racing to keep up with her. As she burst out into the night she stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. Turning sharply to the left she headed up a narrow stone staircase where she found Legolas in conversation with Aragorn.

"I have to show you something," Buffy grabbed the Elf's arm and drug him back the way she had come.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the caves."

Buffy led him back to the cave where Rohan's refugees sought shelter. Even though she knew what they would find she was still affected by the sight of so many innocent people forced to live in these conditions. Legolas stood silently beside her.

"This is why I have to fight," Buffy said. "This is why you have to fight - why we all have to fight. If we fail just think of what those Uruk-Hai things will do to these people - these children."

She saw Legolas briefly close his eyes before turning to look at her with remorse.

"Even before you brought me here I had begun to regret my actions. I am sorry Buffy it was wrong of me to ask you not to fight. I was being selfish. It would be an honor to stand next to you in battle and defend those who cannot fight for themselves."

Buffy smiled softly and took the Elf's hands in her own.

"You're forgiven," she tugged on his hand. "C'mon, we need to get back to the Wall."

***

Buffy slowly climbed up yet another set of stairs. The army from Isengard was nearly upon Helm's Deep and the battle would begin soon. She shifted the quiver of arrows on her back and fiddled with the bow on her shoulder. She had just paid a trip to the makeshift armory Theoden and Aragorn had set up. She now had several small knives about her person as well a small fighting axe at her waist (Gimli would be proud of her), a sword, a bow and set of arrows, and her Lothlorien daggers. It all weighed quite a bit but Buffy was a bit nervous about the impending battle and she figured every little bit helped.

She reached the top of the wall and saw Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn standing together watching the approaching army. Making her way over to them she felt one of the knives she had tucked in her boot slip and she bent to fix it.

"Buffy!" she heard Aragorn exclaim.

She quickly stood and the weight of her weapons threw her off balance causing her to stumble slightly. She looked at her friends and saw that they were all biting back grins.

"What?"

"Buffy you've never even used a bow," Legolas said.

"I told you I have a natural affinity for weapons, besides every little bit helps." She explained.

Aragorn walked over and began removing various weapons from her. 

"What are you doing?" Buffy jumped back out of his reach.

"You will not be able to move properly if you are buried under so much metal. The sword, the bow, and the daggers should suffice."

Buffy looked down at the numerous weapons attached to her body.

"I guess it was kind was kind of overkill," she said grinning.

"Over kill?" Gimli asked confused.

"I mean that I just went overboard with the weapons," Buffy unstrapped a knife from around her knee.

"How did you go over a board? Did you jump?" Gimli appeared thoroughly confused as did Legolas and Aragorn.

"I just have too many weapons on me," Buffy said.

They nodded their heads in agreement and she sighed. 

All around the Rohirrim soldiers were beginning to take their places along the top of the wall. The thunderous sound of the approaching army could be heard in the distance and Buffy hurried to look out over the wall.

"Oh my God," she breathed as her eyes widened in shock. It was one thing to have someone tell you that a massive army is approaching but to actually see it . . . Thousands upon thousands of flickering red lights stood out against the blackness. It was like some sort of sick version of the starry night sky. Doubt began to creep into her mind. It was impossible. They could never defeat an army this size.

"I wish I'd had time to practice with this," Buffy drew back on the bow experimentally.

"There are a few moments yet," said Legolas. "Do you see that piece of wood down there?"

Buffy squinted into the darkness below the wall. It took her a moment but her eyes finally found the old shard of rotted wood that Legolas referred to.

"I see it," she drew an arrow from her quiver and carefully aimed at her target.

"Put you shoulders back," Legolas instructed. "And you are holding the bow to low."

Buffy felt Legolas come up behind her and she felt a warm tingle at his closeness. His breath blew soft on her ear as he repositioned her arms ever so slightly. It was very distracting. He nodded in satisfaction and stepped back.

"Very good Buffy," he said and Buffy felt a moment's pleasure at his praise. "Now try to hit the piece of wood in the center."

Drawing a deep breath Buffy closed her eyes and reached inside to the Slayer part of herself. She knew this weapon as she knew all weapons. The knowledge was in her somewhere she just had to find it. Concentrating she aimed at the wood and then fired.

She missed the center by a few inches but her arrow hit the piece of wood at one end.

"You have never fired a bow and arrow before?" Legolas asked in wonder.

"Nope," Buffy grinned at the look on the Elf's face.

"That was very good," said Aragorn. "I will place you up front with the archers."

"I want to try again," she said.

"No," ordered the Ranger. "Keep your arrows. You will need them."

Just like that the reality of what was about to take place came crashing back down and doubt crept back into Buffy's mind. It told her all was lost and that none would survive this night. She grew quiet as she watched the enemy approach. Aragorn was carefully lining up a long row of archers along the wall and Buffy found herself standing amongst several Rohirrim soldiers. Legolas stood next to her and she could here Gimli griping from the other side of the Elf. The sound of the Uruk-Hai was becoming deafening and Buffy admitted to herself that she was afraid. 

Legolas regarded the approaching army with revulsion. His kind hated the servants of Sauron fiercely and while he was concerned about how outmatched they were he couldn't wait to bury his arrows in the necks of as many Orcs as possible. The entire defensive force atop the wall was silent whether from fear or just strict discipline the Elf didn't know. Suddenly a small voice broke the silence and Legolas looked down in confusion.

". . . _bump, bump . . . _I've got to get away, I've got to . . . _bump, bump_ . . . run away. . . from the pain you drive into -"

Buffy broke off her nervous singing and looked around at the curious faces regarding her.

"Did I say that out loud?" Her cheeks pinkened with embarrassment. The Rohirrim soldiers merely blinked in response but Buffy saw Legolas nod.

"Sorry," she said as Aragorn came pushing through the line of soldiers to stand next to Legolas.

"There is nothing to do now but wait," he said grimly.

It was maddening watching the enemy creep closer and closer. The army was nearly upon Helm's Deep. Buffy suddenly felt every inch of her mortality. It was very possible that this would be her last night on earth - er well, her last night on Middle-Earth anyway. She might never have the chance to see Dawn or Xander or Willow or Giles again. And all her friends here, Aragorn, Gimli . . . Legolas. The could die as well. She knew without a doubt that she had to fight. Too many people were counting on them to keep the enemy from breaking in. She would gladly give her life to save those innocent people but . . . 

She slid her gaze to where Legolas stood tensely beside her. Well, if this was going to be her last night there was one thing she wanted to do before she died. Grabbing a very surprised Elf by the front of his tunic she kissed Legolas directly on the mouth. Considering there was an army of monsters thirsting for their blood only short distance away it certainly was not the most romantic of kisses. However, it did not suffer from lack of feeling on either part. Buffy tried to tell Legolas everything she was feeling through her kiss and somehow she knew he understood. The roar of the enemy invaded their moment and they broke apart breathing hard. 

"You had better live through this," Legolas ordered Buffy sternly.

She smiled softly before drawing her bow and waiting for Aragorn's signal to fire. 


	8. Helm's Deep

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else is Tolkien's.

Note: Wow, that was a hard chapter to write! If nothing else this time of year is good for a few days off which meant that I finally had some time to write. I really hope everyone enjoys it. Once again I just want to warn those that have not read _The Two Towers_ that there will be spoilers for both the book and the film in this story.

Thanks for the reviews!

Happy New Year everyone!!

****

Helm's Deep

It was raining.

Fat, cold drops pounded onto Buffy's head and shoulders causing her to shiver slightly. Her fingertips went numb but she pushed the pain aside and gave her full attention to the approaching hoard. Surely Aragorn would give the signal soon. Any minute now . . . Honestly, the suspense was killing her. Was he going to wait until the Orcs were on top of wall before he let them fire? Water dripped into her eyes and she furiously blinked it away. Aragorn's cry came loud and sure as he raised his hand into the air. Buffy's fingers tensed on her bow and she focused her aim on one of the Uruk-Hai below. Aragorn's hand dropped and Buffy let her arrow fly.

She then cursed loudly when she saw she had only hit her target in the shoulder. Not giving it any more thought she quickly aimed and fired again. And again. And again. The first lines of the Uruk-Hai were falling under the fierce assault of the arrows being rained down upon them but there were simply too many. Just to her right Buffy heard a loud thunk as a ladder landed against the wall. She looked down to see that several of the Uruk-Hai were quickly climbing up. Grabbing one side she pushed with all her strength and was rewarded when the ladder fell away from the wall. 

Unfortunately the Uruk-Hai had been successful in scaling their ladders further down the wall and soon they began to pour over the top. Buffy quickly abandoned her bow, her arrows had all been spent anyway, and drew her sword. As soon as she saw an Orc head appear over the edge of the wall she promptly chopped it off. Her strategy was working quite well until she found herself thrown to the ground from behind. Her sword flew from her grasp and she managed to roll away in time to avoid the massive club that had been aimed at her head. She quickly flipped herself back onto her feet and drew her daggers.

"These are my favorites anyway," she said to no-one in particular.

Her opponent, a very tall mean looking Uruk-Hai, growled loudly and beat his chest before charging directly at her. Buffy stepped out of his way and watched as his momentum carried him right over the edge of the wall.

"Big, dumb and ugly," she said, "just the way I like 'em."

She recovered her sword and ran back to where Gimli and Legolas were fending off the invading soldiers. A quick sword thrust took care of an Uruk-Hai aiming for Legolas's back and swift kick sent another back over the wall.

"That's four!" Gimli said.

"I am on twelve," answered Legolas. He shot off an arrow directly behind the Dwarf.

"Thirteen."

"Are you keeping score?" Buffy asked incredulous.

"Of course," replied Gimli swinging his axe into an the middle of an Uruk-Hai.

"Five!"

"Ughh," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Men."

* * *

"That's gonna leave a bruise," Buffy mumbled after being punched in the shoulder and knocked to the ground. She retaliated by sweeping her leg into the feet of her opponent causing the Uruk-Hai to crash to the ground.

"Hurts doesn't it?" She asked before plunging her daggers into his heart.

The fight was not going well. No matter how many Uruk-Hai were killed more and more took their place. They had been forced to retreat further and further into the fortress but Buffy was not about to give up. The Uruk-Hai could not be allowed to make it to the caves. 

Buffy had long since lost her companions in the midst of the fighting but things were to hectic for her stop and wonder for their well being. She heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see Eomer taking on a group of Uruk-Hai. She aimed one of daggers and threw, hitting one of the monsters in the head.

"My thanks," said Eomer as Buffy came to stand beside him.

"No prob - Ooof!" Buffy was knocked flat once again and she gritted her teeth in frustration. She heard the clang of metal and knew that Eomer was engaged. The crowd of Uruk-Hai began to grow around them and Buffy quickly made it back to her feet. Her sword was gripped tight in her hand as she launched a brutal attack upon the nearest Uruk-Hai. He fell to the ground with a satisfying thunk and Buffy turned to find her next victim. As she was fighting she heard the sound of another sword joining that of hers and Eomer's. She felt a little relief at the much needed help. A fierce battle cry sounded from the newcomer and Buffy instantly recognized the voice. It was King Theoden.

She ducked a slash meant to take her head off and thrust her sword into the side of her attacker. She suddenly wondered what number she might be on and if Legolas and Gimli were still keeping count. Turning to go after another Uruk-Hai she found herself face to face with the King of Rohan.

"You!" Theoden said. "You should be safely in the caves! You'll be slaughtered out here!"

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Buffy responded with irritation evident in her tone.

"It is a miracle!" Theoden exclaimed.

"No miracle," Buffy said swinging her fist into the face of an Orc and sending him sprawling in the mud. She quickly dispatched her foe with a slash of her dagger and looked up at the astonished King. "Just skill."

A tingle in her senses warned her an instant before a beefy fist would have slammed into her head. She spun to the side and found herself staring down a massive Uruk-Hai. All the Uruk-Hai were big but this was one of the bigger ones. And meaner too by the look in his eyes. She sprung into action with a powerful kick to the creature's torso. He doubled over and as Buffy came in for the kill he sent his fist right into her jaw. She saw stars for a moment before her vision cleared and it was just long enough for the Uruk-Hai to swing his club right at her head. Rolling to the right she flipped herself back onto her feet.

"You know I am really tired of getting knocked down," she said throwing a series of kicks and punches.

Her attacker growled and tried to backhand her but she swiftly ducked out of the way.

"And just a bit of advice," Buffy continued, "you might want to rethink the wardrobe." Punch, kick, spin. 

"Cause animal skin?" Duck, punch. "It's so last season!"

She shoved the Uruk-Hai away from her with a burst of strength causing the creature to fly back several feet. He growled and grunted in a loud, disgusting way and Buffy looked at him with recrimination.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She asked and then paused before continuing, "Do you even have a mother?"

Her opponent charged at her and Buffy stiffened in preparation. As soon as he was in striking distance Buffy spun and landed a powerful kick right on the creature's knee. He buckled slightly but managed to take Buffy down with him. She struggled under the Uruk-Hai's weight and managed to get her hand down to the top of her boot. His fingers were around her neck now and she felt the breath being squeezed from her. Spots danced before her eyes for a moment. With a swift motion Buffy thrust her boot knife into the side of the Uruk-Hai's neck. The monster collapsed on her, dead. She used what little strength she still had to push his carcass of her and then she laid in the mud breathing hard.

"My Lady!"

"My Lady!"

"Buffy!"

"Huh?" Buffy turned her head to see Aragorn and Eomer standing over her. A strong hand under her elbow pulled the exhausted slayer to her feet.

"The King has ordered the remaining forces to retreat inside the fortress." Aragorn began to lead her in the direction of a large doorway.

Buffy's senses came back to her as her lungs became full again. Things must be going badly if they were forced to retreat inside.

"I saw your fight with that last Uruk-Hai," Aragorn began but then paused as if unsure of what to say next.

"And?" Buffy prompted.

"Do you always speak so much when you are fighting for your life?"

"Oh," she replied, "yes I do. It's sort of my trademark."

"Your what?" Eomer asked.

"As a slayer it is what I am known for."

"Your speech," said Aragorn. "That is most strange."

"I prefer to call it my witty repartee," Buffy said.

Eomer and Aragorn looked at her blankly and Buffy gave up trying to explain. They reached a large circular room and Buffy was disheartened to see so few of the Rohan soldiers left. She scanned the room quickly and felt her heart squeeze.

"Where is Legolas?" she asked.

"I have not seen him," answered Aragorn grimly.

"I have to find him," Buffy turned and headed back out the door.

"No!" Aragorn held her back. "It is too dangerous, we are being overrun."

Buffy turned and removed Aragorn's hand from her arm. She looked him directly in his grey eyes with resolution etched in the tired lines of her face.

"I have to find him," she repeated.

Aragorn let her go.

* * *

It was hell outside.

There was no other word for it. The demon like Uruk-Hai were everywhere and the screams of dying soldiers filled the air. Several fires were burning bathing the early morning in a red glow. Buffy tried to shut her ears to the screams but she couldn't shut her eyes. There were dead everywhere. Most of them from Rohan. Bodies bleeding and dead were strewn about while the Uruk-Hai continued their slaughter. And it was a slaughter. Buffy felt nauseous and bile rose in her throat.

She had to find Legolas. He couldn't be one of these broken bodies. He couldn't be.

As she passed those Rohan soldiers who were still fighting she told them of the orders to retreat and hoped that they made it back safely. She quickly did away with any poor Uruk-Hai stupid enough to put themselves in her path as she searched. Barely blinking she separated one's head from its body and moved on.

"Legolas!" 

Where was he? Buffy heard a cry for help from behind her and turned to see a soldier of Rohan under assault from an Uruk-Hai. As he ducked a blow his helmet fell off and Buffy heard herself gasp. He was just a boy. She broke into a dead run but she wasn't fast enough. The Uruk-Hai's sword speared through the boy's body and he fell to the ground.

"No!" Buffy cried. "You sick bastard!"

She unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches in a fury. The Uruk-Hai had no idea what hit him and was only just beginning to figure it out when Buffy ran her sword through his chest.

"Hurts doesn't it?" she asked quietly.

* * *

"Buffy!"

Buffy slowly came back to herself. She had no idea how long she had been standing staring blankly at the body of the boy. He couldn't have been more than fifteen.

"Buffy!"

Joy and relief rushed through her as she recognized the voice. She turned from her vigil to see the Elf running towards her. As he reached her she had the sudden urge to throw herself at him but she fought it.

"You are all right," he said relief evident in his voice.

"Yes," she answered. "But there are many who are not."

"True, but we have not the time to dwell on the fallen," He touched Buffy's arm. "We must get inside."

With a last glance at the boy she followed the Elf back into the fortress.

* * *

"So you found our wayward Elf?" Aragorn asked as they returned.

"He actually found me," Buffy answered.

"Well, either way I am glad to see you both safe."

"Gimli?" Legolas asked looking around for the Dwarf.

"Gone to help gather things to barricade the door," answered Aragorn.

At his words a loud pounding began as the Uruk-Hai began to work to break the door down.

"Things just get worse and worse," Buffy stated bleakly.

"But look," Legolas said pointing to a small window, "the sun rises."

And as the light began to filter through the room a great commotion could be heard outside the doors. The pounding stopped and silence fell over room. Buffy looked at Legolas and then at Aragorn. The Ranger seemed to have suddenly remembered something and a look of wonder and hope crossed his face.

"What is it?" she asked Aragorn.

"I believe Gandalf has arrived."


	9. To Isengard

Tolkien owns everything except for Buffy who is the property of Joss Whedon

Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them : )

Enjoy!

****

To Isengard

A great horn blast filled the air shattering the silence inside the room.

"We ride out," Theoden ordered.

In a matter of moments the horses were brought up from the caves and the remaining Rohirrim mounted for one last confrontation. Buffy quickly grabbed her horse and lined up next to Legolas and Gimli. She drew her sword with one hand and gripped her reins tightly with the other. Gandalf was here and Buffy suddenly knew that everything was not lost.

The door flew open and they rode out.

Buffy gaped at the sight that met her eyes. Upon a ridge sat Gandalf glowing in his white robes and behind him were a thousand men on foot. She looked out over the land to observe the effect the wizard's arrival was having on Saruman's forces. Everything seemed to have stopped for a moment and it was then Buffy noticed that something was very different.

"Since when is there a forest outside Helm's Deep?" Buffy asked.

"Mithrandir," Legolas breathed. "Come, I would see more of this forest before the spell changes."

The Elf spurred his horse ahead and Buffy was forced to follow or be left behind. As a group they plunged into the ranks of the remaining Orcs and cut down one after another from atop their horses. The reinforcements brought by Gandalf poured down the ridge and leapt into battle with the hosts of Isengard. From the top of the keep the horn sounded again as the enemy was attacked on two sides. 

Then The White Rider joined the fray. 

Glowing in the morning sun Gandalf and Shadowfax raced down to meet the Orcs. The forces of Saruman trembled and swayed before him. Buffy watched in amazement as the Orcs began to throw down their weapons. They ran in the only direction left open to them, to the shadows of the trees. 

"They're getting away!" Gimli roared.

"I don't think so," Buffy said.

And she was right. For once the Orcs passed under the shadow of the trees they were never seen again.

***

Buffy gazed warily at the dark forest that sat outside Helm's Deep. There was something really wrong about those trees she could feel it. The hosts of Isengard were gone, vanished into the shadows and she, Legolas, and Gimli carefully made their way across the battleground. There were bodies everywhere though most seemed to be of Uruk-Hai. In the aftermath of war Buffy felt a deep sadness and anger at what occurred. So many dead, she didn't think she would ever get the sound of their screams out of her head.

Eomer, Aragorn, and Theoden stood with Gandalf surveying the land. Buffy suddenly wished she could be as calm about what had happened here as they seemed to be.

"What sort of wizardry conjures up an entire forest in moments?" asked Eomer regarding the woods.

"Wizardry?" Gandalf replied. "I know of no such spell. The trees are no deed of mine but of a power far older. From before the time of the Dwarves or the Elves."

"Can you tell us of this power?" Theoden inquired.

"If you wish to seek the answer I advise you come with me to Isengard," said Gandalf.

Buffy drew herself away from her black thoughts at the mention of Isengard. The battle here at Helm's Deep was just one more thing Saruman would have to answer for. She smiled grimly at the thought of finally having a chance to avenge Boromir's death and to avenge the deaths of all those who perished here.

"I will come with you if that is your counsel," Theoden said. "However, my men are weary from battle. We must rest before we begin another journey."

"Then all who wish to come with me shall rest today and we will depart under the cover of night." Gandalf turned Shadowfax and galloped back to the keep.

At the mention of rest Buffy felt all her exhaustion come crashing down on her. Her cuts and bruises began to ache and she could feel every strained muscle. She groaned involuntarily.

"Buffy?" Aragorn said.

"Are you all right?" Legolas moved to her side.

Buffy looked at the Elf. His blue eyes showed concern as he placed a hand on her arm.

I kissed him! She thought suddenly feeling her cheeks grow warm. Buffy gave herself a mental shake. This really was not the time and place to be thinking about that.

"I'm fine," Buffy sat up straighter and beat back tiredness for a little while longer. Theoden was watching and she refused to show any weakness before him. With a swift kick to her horse she followed Gandalf back to the keep.

***

There it was again.

That stupid, creepy rock.

It sat quiet, covered by a dark cloth. Buffy wondered why she kept ending up here in front of it. The black walls of Saruman's inner sanctum stood cold and glassy around her. Well, here was the rock but where was the wizard? Her muscles tensed expecting him to enter at any moment. She scanned the room and made her way over to the window. Looking out onto the grounds of Isengard Buffy felt her eyes widen. She blinked and looked again. Funny, it looked as if Isengard was being attacked by a bunch of . . . _trees_?

"It doesn't belong to him," Gandalf said from behind her.

Buffy spun and blinked.

"Haven't we done this before?" She asked.

There was a flicker and suddenly Gandalf was gone. Aragorn stood quiet and tense in the wizard's place. Another flicker and Gandalf was back.

Okay, Buffy thought, what was _that_ about?

"Take it," Gandalf said calmly.

__

"Take what?"

But Gandalf was gone again and Buffy found herself alone.

"_Slayer_," said a black voice called.

Buffy spun ready to attack but saw nothing. Her eyes darted quickly around the room expecting Saruman to be hiding in the shadows.

"_Come_," the voice called except this time it reverberated through her head. She wasn't sure if she had heard with her ears or her mind.

"_Closer_."

Buffy approached the stone, she didn't seem to be able to stop herself.

"_Look_," the voice commanded and Buffy obeyed without thought. Her hand drew the cloth away and -

***

Buffy awoke with a gasp and shot up into a sitting position. Around her Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn slept on. She reached up and pushed her hair off her forehead. Her skin was damp with sweat and she was breathing hard. It was the second time she had dreamt of that stone . . . And what was up with those _trees_? Crazy. She sighed in frustration and collapsed back onto her pallet. Maybe it meant nothing. After all she had been exhausted . . . Buffy abandoned the thought almost as soon as it formed. She knew it had been one of her slayer dreams but what was it trying to tell her? She suddenly missed Giles. He had always been helpful when it came to interpreting her dreams and he always took them seriously. She didn't know if her friends here, Gandalf especially, really understood how significant a slayer dream could be.

Buffy rolled over and closed her eyes. There were still hours yet before they left for Isengard and she knew she needed all her strength to face Saruman. 

***

Buffy watched as Gandalf passed into the dark wood that now sat outside Helm's Deep. The Rohirrim hung back unwilling to enter and Buffy didn't blame them. There was something hostile about the trees. A never ending shadow hung about them making it impossible to see very far into the wood. Legolas immediately followed the wizard seeming more intrigued by his surroundings than afraid. Gimli and the Elf rode upon the same horse and Buffy could hear the Dwarf grumbling about having to pass through the wood. She entered the trees cautiously and was surprised to find that the road passed directly through the forest with the trees towering on either side. 

"It is hot in here," said Legolas.

Buffy agreed pushing her sleeves up. The air felt close and oppressive. She felt sweat breakout on her skin.

"There is great anger here. Do you not feel it Gandalf?" asked Legolas.

"Yes," the wizard answered.

"I wonder what became of the Orcs?" Gimli said.

"That, I think, no one will ever know," said Gandalf. 

Buffy heard the clank and rattle of metal as the Rohirrim began to enter the wood. It was silent for awhile but Buffy could see Legolas constantly looking from side to side. Her neck hurt just watching him. Gimli would grunt and complain if the Elf tried to slow down to regard the wood more closely. The two were ever bickering back and forth to Buffy's amusement.

They came through the wood without harm despite the menacing presence of the trees. The road that ran east to Edoras and north to Isengard lay stretched out in front them. Buffy felt a sense of excitement as her destination grew closer. With every mile her desire to confront Saruman grew stronger. 

Buffy turned and took once last look at the wood. She squinted. Did she just see - 

"Eyes!" Legolas cried. "There are eyes in the shadows of the trees!"

He turned his horse sharply and rode back towards the trees as Gimli cried out in protest.

"Stay, Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf commanded bringing the Elf to a halt. 

Out of the trees came three tall figures. There arms and fingers were long and they seemed to have beards that looked to be made of moss. One of them raised its hand and set forth a loud call much like the sound of a horn but more beautiful somehow. Buffy gasped as other creatures came forward from the north in answer to the call. Their gait was swift and their strides large. They disappeared among the trees without a glance at the company of riders.

"What are they?" Theoden asked Gandalf.

"They are but Herdsmen," the wizard answered. "You have seen Ents from Fangorn forest."

"Ents!" Eomer cried.

"I understand now the presence of trees," Legolas said.

Buffy understood nothing at all. She stared at the spot where the Ents had vanished into the wood. These were the same creatures she had seen in her dream. 

"Buffy?" Aragorn asked. 

When she didn't answer he reached over, placed a finger under her chin and closed her mouth.

***

Buffy stood before Orthanc. 

The black tower reached upwards into the deep dark of night and she studied it warily. Thick grey smoke from the fires that burned in Saruman's forges surrounded her. This is a horrible place, she thought looking around . . . and it was oddly empty. There was no one here. No Orcs or Uruk-Hai or anything.

Interesting.

A large form emerged momentarily from the smoke causing Buffy to stiffen in readiness. However, instead of the usual sense of evil that came from Saruman's minions she suddenly felt rather calm and relaxed. No threat came from the creature's presence. She saw yet another form moving quickly among the smoke but was unable to make out anything more than a large shadow. They were all around her, these mysterious forms passing in and out of the smoke.

"_Come_."

Buffy felt her muscles freeze up at the sound of the voice. She turned towards the heavy doors of the tower. 

"_Come_."

"You must take it Buffy," said Aragorn who was suddenly standing in front of her. "It doesn't belong to him." 

"Do not listen," Gandalf warned appearing in Aragorn's place.

"Buffy do not look," said Legolas from beside her.

She walked silently past them, her body answering the call of the voice. Climbing the stairs her was gaze fixed on the doors. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas called out after her but she went on heedless of their protests. Her hands came to rest upon the heavy iron handles. 

She swung the doors open and walked inside.

***

Buffy felt a cool hand on her hot forehead.

"Wake up," a very familiar voice breathed in her ear.

She opened her eyes to see Legolas sitting over her. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and he pushed it off her face.

"You feel feverish," he said.

"It was the dream," she said slowly sitting up.

"Another dream?"

"Yes." Buffy rubbed her temples. It felt as if a herd of elephants had gone tramping through her head.

"It is nearly time to leave," Legolas said.

"We will reach Isengard today," Buffy's eyes grew bright at the realization.

"Buffy -"

Buffy knew he was going to try to talk her out of going up against Saruman. She sat up slowly and began gathering her things.

"I need to -"

" - see Gandalf," Legolas finished with a sigh of resignation. He helped Buffy to her feet. "He is with Aragorn."

She leaned against him for a moment because it felt nice. Straightening she let the Elf lead her across the makeshift camp to where Gandalf sat smoking a pipe with Aragorn. After a quick explanation of her dream Buffy received a, "Mmmmm," from Gandalf and a puzzled look from Aragorn.

"You have given me much to consider Buffy," Gandalf said rising to his feet. "But it is time to depart. I see Theoden waving impatiently at us."

Buffy closed her eyes briefly in frustration. She had been hoping the wizard would be able to tell her something. Instead she just got a "Mmmmm" and an "I have much to consider". Wizards could be very irritating sometimes. Well, at least she was finally going to have a chance face Saruman. She felt a pang as she thought of Boromir. He hadn't deserved to die and Buffy was going to make sure the person responsible for his death paid a heavy price.

"Buffy."

Legolas stood holding her horse. She took the reins from him and mounted quickly if not gracefully. Buffy didn't think she would ever become accustomed to travel by riding horseback. The Riders were moving out and Buffy joined them with a grim smile on her face.

Saruman was waiting.


	10. The Doors of Isengard

Tolkien owns everything except for Buffy who is the property of Joss Whedon

Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them : )

Enjoy! 

****

The Doors of Isengard

Buffy waved a hand experimentally in front of her face. Her fingers caught in the thick mist that surrounded the company of riders. The cool, moist air caressed her hand for a moment before swirling away. Her eyes narrowed a little. Could be this be some trickery of Saruman's?

Just ahead Gandalf came to an abrupt halt. Before him the thick mist suddenly cleared and pale sunlight shone down upon them. They had come to the doors of Isengard.

Buffy felt her heartbeat increase and then her eyes widened in surprise. The massive doors had been ripped from their hinges and lay broken and twisted on the ground. Great piles of stone rubble could be seen through the archway. The thick wall that had surrounded Isengard was full of cracks and in some places had been torn down entirely. Just on the other side of the tunnel that passed through the wall the inner ring of Isengard was flooded with steaming water. Wreckage floated upon its bubbling surface. However, in the midst of all this the tower of Orthanc still stood.

The Riders sat silent on their horses struck by the awesome sight before them. Saruman had been dealt a grievous blow but none knew how this had come to be. A sudden movement from a heap of rubble that sat just before the archway caused Buffy to turn her eyes from the destruction of Isengard. Two small figures lay on the mound with cups and bowls scattered about them. One appeared to be asleep while the other lay back serenely smoking a pipe.

"Merry!" Buffy cried in delighted surprise. She was off her horse in a flash as she made her way to the Hobbit.

"Buffy!" The Hobbit said causing the other small figure to sit up and rub his eyes.

"Pippin!"

Buffy hugged Merry and then turned to embrace Pippin.

"Mmmmph," Pippin grunted before feebly tapping Buffy's shoulders. "Can't . . . breathe . . ."

"Oh!" Buffy released him immediately and watched abashed as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"No harm," Pippin brushed his cloak off. "Hobbits are sturdy creatures." 

"You rascals!" Gimli roared. "You wooly-footed truants! A fine hunt you have led us!"

For several minutes the sounds of a joyous reunion could be heard as the Hobbits met their friends again. Theoden was much amused by the presence of the little ones and could not help but smile as hugs were exchanged around the group.

"We are the doorwardens," Merry announced proudly. "Welcome to Isengard! Lord Saruman is closeted 

with Wormtongue or else he would be present to welcome such distinguished guests."

"And is it Saruman that placed you here to guard the doors?" Gandalf inquired amused.

"Our orders come from Treebeard," Merry stated, "who has recently taken over the management of Isengard."

"Treebeard!" Eomer exclaimed.

"Yes," Pippin answered. "He is the Ent in charge."

Buffy suddenly remembered the large figures that had been all around her in her dream. It made sense now, they had been Ents. If her dream had been right about that what other events that took place in it would prove true? She just hoped she would be able to figure it out in time.

"So it was the Ents that wrought this destruction," Aragorn said impressed.

"Yes," said Merry, "and a fine tale it is to."

"I, for one, cannot wait to hear it," Legolas said.

"Unfortunately we have not the time for tales," Gandalf said. "Tell me Merry, where is Treebeard?"

"Oh," the Hobbit said vexed with himself. "I forgot he left a message. I was to say that if the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf will ride to the northern wall they will meet Treebeard there, and he will welcome them."

"Well, Theoden will you ride with me to meet Treebeard?" Gandalf asked.

"I will," he answered motioning for his Riders.

"Can't we stay here?" Buffy asked the wizard. Now that they had found Merry and Pippin again Buffy was not eager to be separated so soon.

"Certainly," the wizard answered. "We only ride around the outer ring. We should be back shortly."

Buffy turned back to the Hobbits with a grin. After the bleakness of the past weeks it was wonderful to find a happy moment. Saruman could wait a while.

* * * 

Buffy followed Pippin and Merry as the two Hobbits led their friends into the tunnel that passed through the thick outer wall of Isengard. Hidden inside the wall of the tunnel was a wooden door that Merry swung open with a loud crash.

"Come," said the Hobbit. "We have plenty of food here. I know you must all be hungry."

"And after we eat," Pippin said, "we shall all have a good smoke. Treebeard came across some excellent Shire weed."

__

Thunk.

"Buffy?" Pippin turned around and looked at the Slayer. "Did you just run into the door?"

Buffy glared at the offending door jamb and rubbed her injured nose.

"I was surprised is all," she explained. "I thought I heard you say you had some weed."

"We do," answered Merry.

"I for one will love a good smoke," Gimli said sitting down at the wooden table in the middle of the room.

Buffy regarded the Dwarf and the Hobbits thoughtfully.

"This actually explains a lot," she said.

"A lot of what?" Pippin asked while piling food onto to the table.

"Um . . . never mind," Buffy shook her head as if to clear it and sat down next to Gimli. Her stomach growled loudly.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at her in shock. It seemed an awfully loud noise to come from one so small.

"What?" Buffy asked. "I'm hungry." 

Soon everyone became involved in filling their empty stomachs and for awhile the small room was fairly quiet. After everyone had finished Merry and Pippin gave an exciting account of their capture and escape from the Uruk-Hai. They also described in vivid detail the Ents attack on Isengard and Buffy found herself completely absorbed in the tale. To have actually been here during the attack . . . She would have loved to have seen Saruman's face as the water flooded in.

She watched dubiously as Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Aragorn lit their pipes and puffed quietly. Both Buffy and Legolas passed when the Hobbits offered their pipe weed. Thin, grey smoke soon rose from the pipes and Buffy was a little relieved as the smell of burning tobacco filled the air. At least it wasn't _that_ kind of weed, she thought. The small room quickly filled with smoke and Buffy felt her eyes begin to sting.

"Must - get - air," she coughed waving her hand.

"I'll go with you," Legolas said following her out.

Buffy drew deep, grateful breaths of air as she passed through the doorway. She heard Legolas's soft footsteps behind her as she made her way out of the tunnel.

"Stupid second hand smoke," she muttered turning to face Legolas. The Elf was studying her face intently and before she knew it he had backed her up against the wall and was kissing her senseless. Her first thought was to protest but then she couldn't think at all. He was so warm and it was so wonderful to be close up against him. Several moments passed before he finally drew back and rested his forehead against hers.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes to find her arms wrapped tightly around Legolas's neck. How had they gotten up there?

"Buffy?" Legolas said softly.

"Mmm . . ?"

"Look at me."

Buffy's green eyes met the deep blue of Legolas's and they stayed that way for a minute. Just staring at each other.

"Please don't go after Saruman," Legolas said breaking the silence.

Buffy immediately stiffened and then pulled away.

"You know I have to," she said.

"No, you don't have to." Legolas stated. "You are going to get yourself killed."

"I can take care of myself!" Buffy said angrily.

"Not against a wizard! It is madness!"

"So now I'm crazy?!" Buffy crossed her arms stiffly.

"If you go after Saruman alone then, yes, you are!"

"Buffy! Legolas!"

Aragorn came striding out of the tunnel looking concerned.

"What is this? We could hear you all the way inside." 

"We are having a difference of opinion," Buffy said.

"You are fighting with each other," Aragorn stated.

"She thinks to go after Saruman alone!" Legolas cried.

"You tattle-tale!" Buffy accused the Elf angrily.

"Buffy," Aragorn said, "we are not here for another battle. Gandalf only wants to speak to Saruman."

"If you think that I am going to be this close to Saruman and not go after him then you are the ones who are crazy! He is responsible for Boromir's death!"

"And you are not the only one who wishes revenge on Saruman!" Aragorn said. "His defeat is not up to you, 

Buffy. We must trust Gandalf and he is not here to fight."

"Well, I am." Buffy glared at both Aragorn and Legolas. She didn't know how to make them understand. There was something she was supposed to do here. Her dreams had told her that much. She had to face Saruman.

Suddenly Legolas cocked his head to one side as if he heard something.

"Gandalf and Theoden return," he said.

"I'll go get Gimli, Merry, and Pippin," Buffy said stiffly. She spun on her heel and headed back towards the tunnel.

"Buffy!" Aragorn called.

"Let her go," Legolas said softly. "She is set on this course and will not altar it because of anything we say."

* * *

"They are coming," Saruman said grimly. The wizard sat in a dark corner and stared at the floor while hugging himself.

Grima Wormtongue stared at his master in confusion for a moment before crossing the chamber and stepping out onto the balcony. Cautiously crossing the flooded grounds of Isengard was a large company of riders accompanied by Treebeard. He drew in a sharp breath as he recognized the riders at the head of the company. It was Theoden. And Gandalf. Cold shivers of fear passed through his body at the thought of being confronted by his enemies. Saruman would protect him, he told himself. At least he thought the wizard would. Grima had to be honest, ever since the Ents had attacked Saruman had been acting very strangely. The wizard would sit silent in the corner and mutter to himself after spending hours gazing into the _palantir_. 

"Yes," Saruman would say. "Look. See. Yes, he will take care of it . . ."

Grima hadn't a clue what Saruman was talking about. It had been days since the wizard had said anything coherent he had begun to wonder for Saruman's sanity.

A deep chuckle echoed off the stone walls of the chamber and Wormtongue turned to face his master.

"_She_ is coming." 


	11. Buffy vs Saruman

Tolkien owns everything except for Buffy who is the property of Joss Whedon

This was a hard chapter to write! Sorry it took so long and I hope everyone enjoys it. Once again, thanks for all the reviews!

****

Buffy vs. Saruman

A sharp, chill wind blew across the devastated grounds of Isengard. Buffy felt her cloak swirl around her legs and she fought to straighten it for a moment. The cloth swung free and she continued her climb up the steps of Orthanc. Gandalf and Theoden were just ahead of her while Merry and Pippin remained behind with Treebeard. Buffy glanced to her left and grimaced. She was stuck between Legolas and Aragorn. They had taken it upon themselves to ensure she did not go after Saruman by keeping her placed safely between them. From the moment she first saw the Black Tower she had felt it pulling her closer. She had to get inside. It looked exactly as it had her dreams, right down to the balcony that hung over the large entrance doors. Inside there would be a staircase cut out of the same slick black stone that the tower was made of and at the top of the stairs . . . 

__

Thump, Thump, Thump

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Gandalf rapping his staff on the tower doors. When no answer immediately came Theoden attempted to open the doors but they were locked.

"Beware the voice of Saruman," warned Gandalf grimly before knocking upon the door again. "Saruman! Saruman come forth!"

"Who is it?" a voice said.

Buffy recognized the voice's owner immediately. Wormtongue. Legolas must have recognized it as well for his whole body went tense and Buffy thought she might have to hold _him_ back. She moved to put a comforting hand on the Elf's arm but quickly pulled it back when she remembered she was mad at him.

"Go and fetch your master Wormtongue," Gandalf ordered.

"Well?" came a soft, melodious voice from above them. "Why do you disturb my rest?"

Buffy looked up to see a tall figure robed in white standing at the balcony above them. It was Saruman. In the flesh. She felt the wizard's eyes run over her sending a bitter cold shiver down her spine. The feeling was quickly replaced as the fire that had burned within her ever since Boromir's death suddenly flared with new life. She took a step towards the door but was held back by Legolas and Aragorn. She frowned at them and spitefully pinched Aragorn's arm.

"But come now," Saruman continued, "Two of you I know by name. Gandalf and King Theoden Lord of the Mark of Rohan."

The wizard stood almost directly over the company making it difficult for Buffy and the others to see him. They backed cautiously down the steep staircase until they had a better view.

"Why have you not come before Lord of the Mark?" Saruman was saying in his smooth, cajoling voice. "I have desired to see you for some time. Theoden, strongest leader of the western lands, allow me to give you counsel in these dark times. I could deliver you from harm and ruin if only you would turn from your current path."

Theoden remained silent though he often glanced at Gandalf who stood rigid before the tower. The Rohirrim began to mutter sounds of approval for Saruman as the wizard's spell started to work its way throughout the riders. Gimli burst forward and warned everyone of the wizard's trickery. Soon discussion abounded on the wizard's wickedness. Saruman rebuffed these verbal attacks with smooth, honeyed words. Suddenly, Theoden moved forward and spoke for the first time.

"We will have peace!" The King declared. "Peace will only come when all your works are destroyed Saruman! You lie and corrupt men's hearts. The lives of thousands of innocent people lay at your feet for which you will be repaid in kind one day. The hand you hold out to me to me is marked by the evil of Mordor and to take it would be to give myself and my people over to the dominion of Sauron. Take your hand back wizard for your voice had lost its charm!"

Buffy would have clapped if she had not been distracted by the look of anger on Saruman's face. The wizard began to spew forth violent insults at the King before ordering the Rohirrim to return to Rohan. Saruman was losing and he knew it. She saw the desperate gleam in the wizard's eyes as he tried to maintain control but failed.

" . . . For you are proud, Gandalf," Saruman continued, "Your eyes look deep and far. Will you refuse my counsel as well?"

"What have you to say that you did not say at our last meeting?" Gandalf replied. "Or perhaps you have things to unsay?" 

Buffy began to feel restless. She was prepared for a fight not a conversation. 

"Unsay?" Saruman answered. "I merely tried to offer you advice but you refused to listen. Too proud are you, Gandalf, and too in love with your own wisdom to heed mine. You misunderstood my intentions and I became impatient . . ."

Aragorn and Legolas stood seemingly enraptured at the war of words occurring between the two wizards. Buffy eyed them cautiously. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to her.

". . . friendship would benefit us both," Saruman continued. His eyes flicked momentarily to where Buffy stood. He was waiting for her, she realized. 

". . . We must learn to understand one another. I am willing to reconcile for the common good of all so, will you not accept my counsel?" asked Saruman his attention back on Gandalf.

__

Blah, _blah_, _blah_, Buffy thought impatiently. 

"Saruman!" Gandalf called. "You should have been a jester for your lies are very entertaining! Understand each other? You cannot comprehend what I am but I understand you very well. I remember . . ."

"To hell with this," Buffy muttered. She sprinted up the steps to the doors. Before she even laid a hand on the handle she was aware of the fact that although the doors had been locked against Theoden they would open for her. Giving the handle a vicious twist she wrenched the heavy doors open and slipped inside.

The door shut behind her with a clang and Buffy leaned against the wall for a moment breathing hard. She was inside the Black Tower. 

***

The moment the heavy tower door closed Legolas felt his body released from the iron grip that had been holding him still. He ran up the stairs to the door with Aragorn right behind him.

"Buffy!" He pulled on the door with all his strength but it would not open. He pounded on its slick black surface but no response came from within.

"Legolas! Aragorn!" Gandalf called. "What is this? What are you doing?"

"It's Buffy," Aragorn answered. "She has gone inside!"

Gandalf whipped his head back towards the balcony where Saruman had been standing. It was empty. 

***

Buffy slowly climbed the stone steps, her muscles tensed and her senses alert. It was cold in the tower causing her to pull her cloak closed. She reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. It was time. Passing down a short hallway she turned the corner only to be met by a pair of Orcs standing guard outside a wide doorway. Barely pausing to acknowledge them she pulled out her daggers. A hard kick sent one Orc crashing into the opposite wall while a flick of her wrist impaled the other on her dagger. She spun and sent her dagger flying with a precise throw. It landed with a sick thud in the throat of the remaining Orc. 

"My dear," said a smooth voice from behind her. "You did not have to kill my guards. They were instructed to let you in."

Buffy slowly turned around to see Saruman standing in the doorway watching her closely.

"Come in," the wizard said walking back into the chamber. "I have been expecting you."

"I know," Buffy responded softly before stepping into the room.

It was exactly as she remembered. A circular chamber with slick, cold black walls and a high pedestal placed directly in the middle. And on top of the pedestal sat the _palantir_. Buffy felt her eyes immediately drawn to the stone and she stared blankly at it for a moment. Suddenly, she could hear Gandalf's voice in her head.

"_It doesn't belong to him_," he had said in her dream. "_Take it_."

That's why she was here, Buffy realized. Her dreams had been trying to tell her to take the _palantir_ away from Saruman. If Saruman just happened to die a horrible violent death in the process. . . well, that was just an extra bonus. 

"You!" hissed a dry voice.

She whipped her head to the right and found Wormtongue staring at her. The hard look in her eyes caused him to draw back in fear.

"Miss me?" Buffy asked.

Wormtongue drew in a sharp breath before turning and quickly disappearing into another room.

"Scaredy cat," Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Have a seat," Saruman said motioning to a nearby chair.

"No thanks," Buffy replied pulling out her daggers. "I'm not here to chat."

"Put the weapon down," the wizard ordered.

"Uh . . . no," Buffy said taking a step forward. She felt her muscles freeze. Then she watched as her arm placed the dagger on the table. She frowned, she hadn't told herself to do that.

"Sit down," said Saruman.

Buffy sat down.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"How very brave of you to attempt to avenge your friend. You have failed, of course, but it is very commendable of you to try. So very heroic."

Buffy opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"No interruptions, my dear." Saruman said.

Buffy felt her mouth close. She glared at the wizard.

"You have such potential," Saruman continued. "You could be great - You will be great with my guidance. By the time we are through having our little discussion I know you will see the wisdom of joining my side. A little convincing from myself and a nice long look inside the _palantir_ is all it will take."

Buffy made a sound of disbelief.

"You are so close all ready . . . _Slayer_," he hissed the last word causing Buffy to start. "A creature of darkness is what you are. Why do you fight it? You hunt and kill in the dark yet you try to live in the light. I would make you my second in command and when the Ring comes to me - I mean Sauron - everyone would answer to you. Think of the power you could have."

She rolled her eyes at this while trying to look disinterested.

"You won't have to be alone anymore, Buffy."

Her gaze jerked up to Saruman's face before dropping to the floor.

"You are alone aren't you? They all leave you in the end. Your father, the demon with a soul, the soldier . . . There must be something wrong with you."

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, as if by not seeing him she wouldn't have to listen. She could feel him digging around inside her head. 

Saruman smiled at the look of pain on his victim's face. The first step in breaking a prisoner was to demoralize them and he had a feeling this would not be a difficult task. Her mind was ripe with doubts and insecurities. Once her mind was weak he would let her gaze into the seeing stone and Sauron would take of the rest.

"As a Slayer you fail as often as you succeed. You let your sister be taken by your enemy and your mother . . . well, you couldn't save her." 

The image of her mother lying lifeless on the living room couch passed through Buffy's mind. She felt a lump rising her throat. Flinching against Saruman's intrusion in her thoughts and memories Buffy let herself take a deep breath. She had to get the wizard out of her mind, but how?

"You fight and fight and fight but you will never win, my dear. Because it never stops. It will never be over for you, not until your dead and maybe not even then."

Buffy could stand it no longer. To have your own fears and insecurities thrown in your face by your enemy was unbearable.

"It could be over now though," Saruman stated. "All you have to do is give in. No more pain, no more doubts. Think of it."

Her chest lifted as she took another deep, calming breath. She gathered her will and began building a mental wall around her thoughts. 

"You still choose the path of defiance?" asked Saruman surprised. "Very disappointing."

The wall grew higher and thicker as Buffy concentrated on blocking him out. She started to push with her mind, trying to shove the wizard out of her head.

"What?! How?!" exclaimed Saruman.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked directly at her captor. Her whole body began to shake with effort but, with a final burst of inner strength she evicted Saruman from her mind and firmly closed the door behind him. He wouldn't be getting back in.

Saruman stumbled slightly from the force of Buffy's mental attack. She jumped up from her chair and before the wizard had a chance to regain his composure she sent a powerful kick right into his chest. He flew across the room and slammed into the stone wall. He lay stunned on the floor as Buffy grabbed her dagger off the table. She started to move towards Saruman's inert figure but she paused. She saw his eyes open and his fingers closed around his staff. He was already starting to come to and if she went after him she might not get her chance at nabbing the _palantir_. As much as she wanted to be the one to send the wizard to hell Buffy knew that wasn't why she was here. Reversing her direction she spun and ran to the pedestal.

"Grima," shouted Saruman as he began to pick himself up. "Get the stone! She mustn't take it!"

Wormtongue appeared and before Buffy could reach the pedestal he snatched up the _palantir _cloth and all. He turned and ran through a doorway with it cradled under his arm. She followed him into what looked like some sort of library. There were several tables with large, dusty books and scrolls piled on top. Wormtongue had stopped against the far wall with a set of narrow windows at his back.

"Give it up Wormy," Buffy ordered. "Don't make me take it by force."

His eyes widened and he recoiled in fear.

"On second thought, make me take it by force. I think I'd enjoy it."

Buffy leaped towards him and saw fear wash over his face. He tried to run but was trapped by large tables on either side and the wall behind him. Turning he saw the window and before Buffy could reach him he tossed the _palantir_ out the window.

Buffy grinned.

"You fool!" Saruman's outraged voice came from the doorway. He stalked over to where Wormtongue stood shaking in fear.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

As Buffy backed carefully towards the exit she saw Grima throw his hands up.

"I panicked!" He cried turning his eyes to Buffy. She froze just inside the doorway.

"She frightens me," he whimpered pathetically.

"I will give you frightening you bumbling oaf! You have ruined everything!" Saruman yelled enraged.

Buffy stood watching Saruman's rampage with sick fascination. Poor Wormtongue.

Suddenly she felt a hand land on her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise. Before she could turn she was forcefully jerked out of the room and pulled into the hallway.


	12. The Palantir

Middle-Earth and all its inhabitants are the property of JRR Tolkien and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.

Everyone: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for the reviews!! If it weren't for all your support there is no way I would have made it this far writing this story. The feedback is very much appreciated.

Author's Note: I would just like to mention that I never intended for the last chapter to end on a cliffhanger the way it did. I was surprised to read in the reviews that so many of you thought it was a cliffhanger. Then I realized, of course I didn't think it was a cliffhanger because I am the bloody author and I know what is going happen. Duh. Really not one of my brighter moments. Anyway, I intend to try avoid ending my chapters that way because I know it sucks to be left hangin'. 

****

The _Palantir_

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and Buffy looked up to see Legolas gazing at her with first relief and then anger.

"You are all right," he said softly. Then with more volume, "You really are insane!"

"Did you get it?" Buffy asked, refusing to respond to his irritation with her.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"The stone, did you guys get it? Wormtongue threw it out the window."

"I do not know," Legolas answered. He took her by the elbow and began pulling her towards the stairs. "We must hurry. Gandalf is holding the door open but he cannot do it for long."

They ran down the stone steps and as they reached the bottom Buffy saw that the doors were beginning to close. She could hear Gandalf on the other side rapidly chanting words in another language. Practically leaping the last several feet Buffy slipped out the doors. She heard a gasp of pain and turned to see that the doors had shut on Legolas. His left shoulder and arm were stuck. She ran back up, grabbed the Elf's arm, and yanked. He popped free and fell forward into Buffy sending the two of them tumbling down the stairs. 

"Oww!" Buffy said as they hit the ground. She lay side by side with Legolas sprawled in the dirt. 

"My sentiments exactly," mumbled Legolas with a groan.

Aragorn and Gimli quickly helped their friends to their feet. Buffy felt her muscles scream in complaint causing her head to spin for a moment.

"Are you injured?" Aragorn asked.

Both Buffy and Legolas shook their heads.

"Come back Saruman!" Gandalf called.

To Buffy's surprise Saruman appeared on the balcony again. His face seemed haggard and pale but his eyes glittered with anger. The wizard's gaze found Buffy and she recoiled from the look of intense hate that he sent her way. 

"I am not finished with you," Gandalf said. "You have become a fool, Saruman!"

Saruman's eyes blazed with fury. A fool was he! It was all her fault! He was separated from Sauron because of her, the Slayer.

Buffy knew the attack was coming before she felt it. She had a moment to brace herself before a crack sounded and a bolt of lightening came streaking towards her. 

"Buffy!"

Buffy felt herself thrown to the ground.

Gandalf raised his staff and managed to partially deflect the lightening, but a small finger of energy burst out after its intended target. Legolas had thrown Buffy aside and as he stood in her place he was struck. He dropped to the ground with a cry of pain where he lay unmoving.

Saruman screamed with frustration. 

"Behold Saruman!" Gandalf cried throwing off his cloak so that his white robes could be seen. "I am no longer Gandalf the Grey! I am Gandalf the White returned from death! You have no color now, Saruman. I banish you from the order!"

Gandalf raised his staff. 

"Your staff is broken," he said. Saruman's staff cracked and split into. "Go!" Gandalf waved his hand and Saruman was thrown back from the balcony rail. He fell to the floor and then crawled back inside.

Buffy felt her entire body seize as she stared at Legolas's unconscious form. She scrambled over to the Elf and shook him by his shoulders. She called out his name, but he did not respond. _OhGodOhGodOhGod_, she thought desperately, _This is my fault_!

Aragorn knelt beside his fallen friend and gave him a quick examination.

"Is he - ? Will he be all right?" Buffy choked out. So help her, if anything happened to Legolas Buffy was going right back inside that tower to finish Saruman off for good.

"He breathes freely and his reflexes appear normal," Aragorn said. "He has just been knocked unconscious and I imagine he will have head pains when he awakes."

Head pains! Buffy jumped to her feet and headed back towards the Tower. That was it, she thought furiously. She didn't care what Saruman did to her but nobody messed with her boyf - uh - her _friend_, she corrected herself. Legolas was her _friend_, who she occasionally kissed. Yeah.

Aragorn grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Saruman is no threat to anyone any longer. You will not help Legolas by going after him."

She took a deep calming breath. Aragorn was right, Gandalf had already kicked that ass. She couldn't do much more short of killing the wizard. That idea certainly had appeal, yet the knowledge that Saruman had to live stripped of his power while stuck in tower with Wormtongue was immensely more satisfying.

"Come," said Gandalf. "The Rohirrim have set camp nearby. We can find a place for Legolas to recover undisturbed." He threw a disgusted look back at the Tower. "We are through here."

"Wait," Buffy said, remembering her purpose. "The _palantir_, did you get it?"

"The _palantir_?" asked Gandalf with some surprise.

"Wormtongue, he threw it out the window." Buffy explained.

Suddenly, Pippin could be heard shouting with excitement. He hurried towards them with the _palantir_ clutched in his grasp. 

"Here, my lad, I'll take that." Gandalf took the stone from the Hobbit and quickly wrapped it up in his robe. He looked at Buffy. "It seems you have an interesting tale to tell, Buffy. First, however, I must speak with Treebeard."

Aragorn and Eomer carefully lifted Legolas and proceeded to carry the injured Elf towards the camp. Buffy followed anxiously behind them. She repeatedly told herself that he would be okay; nevertheless, guilt and worry weighed heavily on her shoulders.

***

While waiting for Legolas to awaken Buffy quickly described her fight with Saruman to her companions. Gandalf was highly impressed that Buffy had been able to break free of Saruman's mind control. He did not know of many who had the strength of will that this one mortal girl exhibited. Buffy, in turn, learned that Legolas and Aragorn had been under a spell that kept them from preventing her entrance into the Tower. Gandalf had pried the doors open magically and Legolas had been sent to bring Buffy out. Actually, it was supposed to have been both Aragorn and Legolas who went inside, but the Elf would wait for no one. As soon as was possible, Legolas had squeezed himself through the doors only to return moments later with Buffy.

Buffy felt her gaze wander back to Elf's face again. He had risked his life for her and paid a painful price. She should be the one laying there unconscious, not him.

The hour grew later and the Hobbits went off with Gimli to seek something to fill their bellies. Aragorn and Gandalf were deep in conversation with Theoden and Buffy remained by Legolas. She watched in relief as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took. Pulling her cloak close around her she gazed at the wood as it cracked and burned in the fire. 

The Hobbits returned and left a generous portion of food for her. The plate sat by the fire untouched. She couldn't possibly eat. It couldn't be good for him to sleep this long. Oh God! What if he had a concussion? What if he was in a coma? He could have brain damage! He could sleep for a hundred years - wait, that was Rip Van Winkle.

Legolas stirred, snapping Buffy out of her frantic thoughts. He mumbled something before slowly opening his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Buffy asked moving to his side.

"Like I have been hit by lightening," he replied massaging his head.

"That great, huh?" She grabbed a nearby flask and opened it, "Aragorn said you had to drink some of this when you woke up." She sniffed it experimentally. "It sure seems potent."

Legolas took a sip and then gasped as his eyes watered furiously.

"Yes," he choked, "very - potent."

After a moment the liquid began to work its way through his body and he felt his strength return. He sat up and saw Buffy watching him with concern.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up so soon?" she asked.

"I am fine," he said reassuringly. "My head aches a little, but I feel no weakness." 

"I am so sorry!" Buffy burst out.

"Sorry?"

"It is my fault! Saruman was after me because I had escaped and taken the _palantir _away from him! You could have been killed!"

"Buffy, look at me." Legolas ordered. When Buffy met his gaze he continued, "It was my choice to push you out of the way. I knew what I was doing . . . and I would gladly do it again."

Buffy looked away from the Elf's intense gaze and drew in a deep steadying breath.

"I want you to tell me what happened," said Legolas. 

"You were hit by -"

"No, not that, I well remember that part." Legolas rubbed his head. "What happened between you and Saruman? Tell me."

So she did. She left nothing out and even told him what Saruman had said while he had been poking around in her head. She hadn't even told Gandalf that much.

"Why did you go?" he asked when she was through.

"After Saruman? I had to get the _palantir_. That was what my dreams had been trying to tell me. I think it might have something to do with Aragorn."

"Why did you go alone?" he rephrased his question.

"Well, because - That's what I do," she answered. "I go after the bad guy."

"I would have helped you as would Aragorn and Gimli. You needn't have faced the wizard alone."

"Honestly, it never occurred to me to ask anyone for help," Buffy said thoughtfully. "I mean, I always go after the big bad alone because I am the one with the strength to fight it. The final outcome comes down to me versus them. There is no one else. Sure my friends help all they can but . . . in the end, when it counts the most, I am always alone."

Buffy felt Legolas take her hand.

"You are alone no longer," he said. 

***

Pippin pulled his cloak closer around him. He had tried to sleep but rest eluded him. Merry was snoring quietly a few feet away. He had fallen asleep only moments after laying down. Pippin's thoughts turned back to the stone he had found outside Orthanc. It intrigued him and he found himself wanting to gaze into its depths. He looked around warily and made his way over to where Gandalf lay sleeping. His body seemed to move of its own accord while his mind was screaming warnings. Beside the wizard, wrapped once again in a dark cloth, was the _palantir_. Pippin felt his breath speed up and he crept closer. Carefully lifting the bundle away, he found a nearby stone and drawing the cloth off the _palantir_ he wrapped it around the rock and placed it beside Gandalf. He moved away from the wizard to a small hill and sat down with stone held up on his knees. It was smooth and very dark, he noted. Suddenly, the stone began to glow faintly as the Hobbit watched with fascination. The glow burst into a bright flame and Pippin found himself held by it even though he tried to look away. He gasped and struggled as he began to hear a deep, dark voice within his mind. He remained bent over the stone for a while until he stood with vacant eyes and turned back down the hill towards camp. 

Buffy lay sleeping with her head pillowed on Legolas's cloak. Pippin looked down at her with a glassy stare. He carefully placed the uncovered _palantir_ right by the Slayer's head so that it would be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. 

Buffy gasped and struggled in her sleep. What had moments before been a peaceful rest turned into a nightmare. Her mind was suddenly filled with the presence of the Eye and she fought desperately against it. Her body shook violently as she tossed and turned under the influence of the stone.

***

Legolas sat with Aragorn and Gimli discussing the days events. He felt no need for rest since he had spent the better part of the evening unconscious and it was relaxing to trade banter back and forth with his friends. They seemed watchful of his condition, even though he had assured them he felt recovered.

"I must confess," Gimli was saying, "I would have dearly loved to Saruman's face when Wormtongue dropped that stone out the window."

"Yes," Legolas agreed, "it must have been -" He cut off mid-sentence and froze. "Buffy!"

The Elf flew back to where he had left the Slayer sleeping to find Pippin standing over her. Just as he reached her Buffy's eyes popped open and she fell into the depths of the seeing stone. Her gaze remained fixed on the _palantir_ while her body shuddered violently. Legolas quickly tossed a corner of Buffy's blanket over the stone effectively breaking both her and Pippin's contact. The Hobbit gave a cry and fell back to the ground.

Buffy's eyes closed and she continued to shake and gasp as Legolas gently propped her up in his arms. 

"Wake up, Buffy," he said. She struggled a little but her shaking began to subside. "Open your eyes, melamin."

Buffy wearily cracked open one eye and regarded the Elf with confusion.

"Did you just call me a melon friend?"


	13. Conversations With Tree People

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else belongs to Tolkien.

Enjoy everyone and thanks for the reviews!

****

Conversations With Tree People

Buffy continued to regard Legolas with confusion. He still hadn't answered her question. 

"So this is the thief!" Gandalf cried.

On hearing the wizard's voice she blinked groggily. What had happened? She had been sleeping and then - Oh. The Eye. Looking at her. Filling her mind with horrible - and then she had been awake . . . and Legolas had called her a melon friend.

"What mischief has he done?!"

Buffy turned to see Gandalf bending over Pippin, who lay rigid on the ground. She sat up and pushed away from Legolas. 

"Pippin?" she asked confused. The sudden motion of sitting up caused a wave of dizziness to wash over her and she fell back against the Elf.

"It is not for you, Saruman!" The Hobbit suddenly cried in a shrill voice. "I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!" Pippin began to fight and shrink back from Gandalf.

"Come back," Gandalf ordered. "Peregrin Took! Come back!"

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin said clinging to the wizard's hand.

"First you must tell me what you have done!" Gandalf replied.

"I looked into the stone," he answered. "I saw - I saw _him_. He did not speak to me in words that I could hear. He just looked, and I understood. He asked who I was and when I told him I was Hobbit he laughed cruelly. I tried to look away, but I could not. He asked if the Slayer was there as well and - and I said yes. Tell Saruman these dainties are not for him, he said, I will send for them. Then he made me take the stone to Buffy - I couldn't help myself! It was like someone else was inside my body!"

"It is all right," Gandalf said patting Pippin on his back. "You have taken no harm. There is no lie in you eyes as I feared." He turned to look at Buffy, "And you? How do you fare?"

"I'm fine," Buffy said.

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked.

Buffy shrank back against Legolas. She didn't want to think about what she had seen. "I didn't - I mean it wasn't like Pippin. He didn't talk to me. I just saw the Eye again." The image came back into her mind and she began to shiver. Legolas's arm tightened around her.

"You are both lucky," Gandalf said. "This may even work in our favor. Sauron believes you both to be captured by Saruman. If his attention is drawn towards Orthanc he will not be looking in Frodo's direction. Be comforted, things have not turned out as badly as they might have."

"Where is it now?" Buffy asked looking around.

"I have it concealed within my robe," Gandalf answered. "I should have taken greater care of it to begin with, but I fell asleep before I had time to study it."

"Do not blame yourself, Gandalf," Aragorn said. 

"But what to do with the it now?" Gandalf asked. "For surely this is the _palantir_ from the treasury of Elendil. It once belonged to the Kings of Gondor and if there is anyone it belongs to now it is you, Aragorn. If you will take it."

"I do not yet know if I am ready to accept that role, Gandalf." Aragorn looked at the wizard with uncertainty.

"You must accept it if we are to prevail," Gandalf said.

"The _palantir_ is yours," Buffy said. "I saw it, in my dream. You have to take it. It belongs to you."

Aragorn remained silent for a moment and then he reached out with one hand.

"Receive it, lord, in earnest of other things that will be given back." Gandalf said giving the carefully wrapped stone to Aragorn. "But do not use it yet, be wary."

Aragorn nodded and his posture dropped, as if he had just taken a great weight upon his shoulders.

"We must move," said Gandalf. "Isengard is no place to linger. We leave at first light, which does not give us much time."

"Come Legolas," Aragorn said wearily. "We need to check the horses they have not been fed yet."

Legolas made a noise of protest. He didn't want to leave Buffy as she was.

"It's okay," she told him. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," he replied. "You're shaking."

"Okay, so I'm not completely fine. But I am not going to fall apart in the next hour either. Go with Aragorn."

Legolas wrapped Buffy's cloak around her and stood reluctantly. 

"You will stay here until I return," he said. It wasn't really a question.

"Yes sir," Buffy replied, saluting sarcastically.

Legolas wasn't amused. Neither was Buffy, she was tired and her head hurt. She was not in the mood to be ordered around by an overbearing Elf. Although he did mean well, she admitted to herself grudgingly.

"Go," she said reaching up and giving his hand a squeeze. "I'll be okay."

Legolas turned and ran to catch up with Aragorn.

*** 

Buffy sipped gratefully at the cup of tea Gandalf had brought her. He said the tea would help ease the pain of her headache and she hoped he was right. The short amount of time she had been exposed to the _palantir_ had left her with a persistent throb in her head. She still shook slightly and had to force herself not to think of the thing she'd seen within the stone. The Eye. Closer and more real than ever, it had burned itself into her mind. 

"Buffy?"

She turned to see Pippin standing before her looking distraught.

"Are you - ? That is - Oh, Buffy! I am so sorry!" The Hobbit cried and threw himself at her feet.

"Pippin!" Buffy said pulling him up. "It's okay I know you didn't meant to."

"But if I hadn't looked - if I hadn't taken the stone from Gandalf -"

"If, if, if," Buffy said, "we could sit here for weeks playing that game. It happened but we're both fine, so don't let it bother you. You are just as much a victim as I am."

Buffy hugged the Hobbit and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Does your head hurt too?" she asked.

"It did until I drank Gandalf's tea."

"Well, that's good to know." Buffy took a big gulp and drained the cup. She fought back a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Honestly, what she wouldn't give to have one night of peaceful sleep.

"Pippin!"

Buffy looked up to see Merry standing before them.

"Gandalf said we may go make our farewells to Treebeard," Merry said. "He waits just inside the forest. It is but a short walk."

"Oh," said Pippin standing, "I shouldn't like to go without saying goodbye to him. We'd likely be dead if it weren't for Treebeard."

"Why don't you come with us, Buffy?" Merry asked. "You've never met Treebeard."

"Well . . . I did tell Legolas that I would wait here," she said. "But now that I think about it, you need someone to protect you. What kind of Slayer would I be if I let you wander off by yourselves? Anything could happen after dark."

Merry and Pippin both grinned at her sneaky reasoning.

"Let's go," she said.

***

It only took a few minutes to walk across the camp to the edge of the forest. Buffy admitted it wasn't the most dangerous situation considering that there were soldiers everywhere, but how could she have known that? She had followed the Hobbits because she was concerned for their safety . . . and because she was dying of curiosity about the Ents.

"Treebeard!" Merry called as they stepped into the forest.

Buffy immediately felt a sense of unease as she looked at the surrounding trees. It was hot and she removed her cloak.

"Treebeard!" Pippin cried out into the darkness.

"Maybe he isn't here," Buffy said.

Suddenly, one of the nearby trees moved. Where before there had been a solid trunk covered in bark, two eyes were looking out at them. The limbs began to move as the creature made its way over to them. 

"Hullo, Treebeard!" Pippin said waving.

It was a tree, but it wasn't, Buffy noted. Two great yellow eyes, a large knotted nose, and a long mossy beard combined to make up a face that was lined with wisdom.

"Hrrrmmm," Treebeard's deep voice rumbled, "I see my Hobbit friends have come for a visit."

"We've come to say goodbye," Merry said.

"Yes, we're leaving soon," added Pippin.

Buffy coughed.

"Oh!" Pippin cried. "Treebeard this our friend Buffy."

"HrrrmmHmmm, a Man friend," Treebeard said.

"Uh, try woman friend," Buffy corrected.

"Buffy . . . hrrrmmmm . . . I have never heard this name before . . . hmmmmm . . . What does it mean?"

"What is it with the people here and names?" Buffy asked.

The ground gave an abrupt heave as another Ent came through the trees. This one was one tall with long, thin limbs. He seemed younger than Treebeard in appearance.

"Hullo, Quickbeam!" Pippin said.

The Ent looked down and noticed the three companions for the first time.

"Greetings Hobbits," he said in a clear voice that was very different from Treebeard's grumbles.

"This is our friend, Buffy," said Merry. "We've come to say farewell."

"Hi," Buffy said with a small wave.

"Pleased to meet you," Quickbeam replied. "You are leaving? So soon?"

"Yes," Merry answered. "Gandalf says we mustn't linger."

"Hoooom, hrrrmmm," Treebeard grumbled. "Seems hasty to me."

"The hobbits spoke of you while they stayed with us, Buffy," said Quickbeam.

"We told them all about you," Pippin said.

"Uh, that's great," Buffy mumbled.

"Hmmmmm . . . Yes, I remember," said Treebeard. "The Hobbits said you were a great warrior, a Slayer they called you. What is a Slayer?" 

Buffy tried to explain her calling, but she was frequently interrupted by the Hobbits. They kept adding things in about how she could smash Orcs into walls and use a sword as well as Aragorn.

"I cannot use a sword as well as Aragorn," Buffy said and then added, "Just almost as well."

"Hrrrmmm I know of no songs that tell of Slayers. You must teach us some, Buffy," said Treebeard.

"T - Teach you? Songs? About Slayers?" Buffy said. "I don't think there are any."

"No songs!" said Quickbeam. "I do not understand."

"Hoom, I would like to learn more of your calling Buffy," Treebeard said. "It seems an interesting tale. You must come to visit. Hrrrmmm, yes, we will drink Ent water and I will sing you tales of the Ents and you can tell your story."

"And I will make a song of it for you," said Quickbeam. "It seems a shame that there are none."

"Oh - well - That's - Um - Thanks," Buffy stuttered a little embarrassed.

"You will like Ent water," Merry said.

"It is very refreshing," added Pippin.

Buffy remained a little overwhelmed by all the interest in her. A song about her? That was - that was absurd.

"We should be getting back," she said. "They will miss us."

"You are right no doubt," agreed Merry.

Pippin and Merry said their goodbyes while Buffy was made to promise that she would return to share her tale with the Ents. They made their way out of the forest and found the camp fairly quiet.

"Buffy!"

Legolas was running towards them.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

The Elf came to a stop in front of them.

"You moved," he said.

"I had to take Merry and Pippin to say goodbye to the Ents," she answered defensively.

"She was protecting us," said Pippin.

"From what?" asked Legolas. "You had only to walk across camp." 

"Yes, but she had to keep us out of trouble," covered Merry.

"You know us hobbits," added Pippin, "always in trouble."

Legolas looked unconvinced.

"You should have told me where you were going," he said. "I was worried."

Buffy sighed and felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry."

"We still have an hour or so before light," Legolas said. "You should all try to get some rest."

Pippin yawned. "A good idea. I could use a nap."

"I'm not tired," Buffy lied. She desperately wanted to avoid going to sleep. She feared what she would see when she closed her eyes.

Legolas looked at her and noticed the circles under her eyes. "Must we go through this again?"

Before Buffy could answer Legolas stiffened and looked to the sky. She followed his gaze but saw nothing at first, although she felt coldness seep into her body. Suddenly, a huge winged shape appeared in the sky casting a black shadow over the moon. It wheeled to the side and flew north. Then it was gone as swiftly as it had appeared.

"Nazgul!" cried Gandalf. "The messenger of Mordor. They have crossed the River! We must ride! Now! There is no time to wait for the dawn!"

Everything burst into activity. Buffy and the hobbits quickly gathered their things while Legolas went to fetch their horses. 

"Merry, you can ride with me," Buffy said tying her bag to her saddle.

"What about Pippin?" Merry asked.

"Pippin will be going with me," Gandalf said appearing suddenly with Shadowfax. "So, that I might observe any effects of the _palantir_."

"Of all the luck," Merry muttered. "Getting to ride on Shadowfax."

"Perhaps you should come with me as well Buffy," said Gandalf as Aragorn placed Pippin on Shadowfax.

Buffy stiffened at the idea. Her gaze flicked to Legolas who stood nearby.

"No!" she said. "I mean - I don't think that's necessary."

Gandalf studied her for moment before nodding. "Very well, you were not exposed for as long as Pippin." 

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aragorn, Theoden, ride fast!" Gandalf cried. "Farewell!"

With that Shadowfax burst forward and was gone before Buffy had time to process he was leaving.

"Come," said Aragorn already astride his horse with Merry sitting in front of him. 

Buffy quickly followed suit as Legolas pulled Gimli onto Arod with him. All around the Rohirrim were mounting their horses and the clang of their metal armor filled the night. Soon they were all ready to depart. As Buffy nudged her horse into a trot a thought struck her. She turned to Aragorn who rode beside her.

"Where are we going, anyway?"


	14. Aftermath

All of Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien and Buffy is the evil genius of Joss Whedon.

All right, I am terribly lazy so I am not going to split the story into a third part. If I ever get around to it I'll combine the first and second part back into one story, but until then I'll just keep adding to the second part.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the new chapter : )

****

Aftermath

Helm's Deep.

They were going back to Helm's Deep. Buffy fought back images of battle and death while trying to focus on controlling her horse. The animal seemed to sense her sudden unease and it tensed beneath her. She patted its neck and tried to relax. There was screaming inside her head, hundreds of voices calling out in pain. She could smell the fetid breath of the Uruk-hai, felt its heavy weight upon her . . . 

"Buffy! Wait!"

She blinked as her eyes came back into focus. Where was everyone? She turned and looked behind her to find that the company had halted some distance back while she had continued to ride on. Legolas was quickly approaching her on Arod.

"Where were you going?" he asked. "We stopped."

"I noticed," Buffy answered dryly. "I'm sorry, I guess I just checked out for a minute."

They turned their horses and headed back towards the company.

"Why did we stop?" asked Buffy.

"There are riders approaching from behind," answered Legolas. "Theoden called a halt to wait for them."

"Oh."

"What weighs on your mind, Buffy?"

"I-It's nothing," she said softly. "I'm just a little tired."

"Buffy-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

She heard Legolas sigh, but he did not press her further. They rode in silence until they rejoined the company. Aragorn looked as if he wanted to question Buffy, but a look from Legolas kept him silent on the matter. Gimli offered her a waterskin, which she accepted gratefully after slipping from her horse.

Legolas looked behind them, squinting off into the distance.

"I do not think we shall have to wait long," he said.

"What do you see?" Gimli asked. "Trouble?"

"It is still too dark to make much out. I can see that a host of riders approach but that is all."

"A final parting shot from Saruman, no doubt." Gimli began to finger his axe.

"I do not think so," answered Legolas. "I feel no sense of menace from them."

"Then we wait," Gimli said.

"I hate waiting," muttered Buffy.

***

The moon hung low in the early morning sky when the riders came within shouting distance.

"Halt!" cried Eomer. "Who rides in Rohan?"

The newcomers brought their steeds to a stop, but said nothing. A tall shadowy figure dismounted walked forward. He held out his palm in a gesture of peace and Buffy felt some of the tenseness ease out of her body.

"Rohan, did you say?" asked the figure. "We seek that land from afar in great haste."

"You have found it," Eomer answered. "This is the realm of King Theoden and none may enter it without his leave. Who are you?"

"Halbarad of the Dunedain," the man said stepping forward into the pale light cast by the sinking moon. He was dressed much like Aragorn with a dark cloak wrapped around him for warmth. "I am a Ranger of the North and seek Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"You have found him also!" cried Aragorn. He ran forward and embraced his fellow Ranger.

"I take it they know each other," Buffy observed. Gimli laughed gruffly.

"How many have come with you?" Aragorn asked Halbarad.

"Thirty," he answered. "That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste, but the Elves Elladan and Elrohir travel with us as well."

Halbarad motioned behind him and two figures dismounted and came forward. Their tall forms moved silently into the light where their long hair and pointed ears could be seen. Buffy felt her eyes widen for the two were mirror images of each other. Both had dark hair and clear grey eyes that seemed familiar to her, but she did not know why.

"We carry a message from our father, Elrond, for Aragorn son of Arathorn," said Elrohir.

Elrond's sons? Well, that explained the eyes then, Buffy thought.

"What says Elrond?" asked Aragorn.

"He says _The days are short. If you are in haste, remember the Paths of Dead_."

Aragorn's face tensed and his expression went blank for a moment. He looked back to where the _palantir_ was concealed in a bag tied to his saddle.

"There is no time for talk," he said grimly. "We must ride."

The company made ready to depart and as Buffy remounted her horse she noticed that the Ranger, Halbarad, was watching her.

"You ride with a woman?" he asked Aragorn in surprise.

"Oh, Buffy's not a woman," answered Gimli.

"_Excuse me_?" Buffy asked, her green eyes narrowing to slits.

"Um - I didn't mean it like that. I just - I meant that -"

"Yes?" If Buffy had been on the ground her foot would have been tapping impatiently. She heard a sound to her left. "And what, exactly, are you laughing at, Legolas?"

The Elf cleared his throat and shook his head.

"You are strong and hearty," Gimli floundered "like a good, solid man."

"_A man_?!"

Elladan and Elrohir came to Gimli's rescue, thought they did not know it, when they interrupted the burgeoning argument.

"You are Buffy daughter of Hank?" asked Elrohir.

Buffy nodded.

"Our father spoke well of you," Elladan said.

"Why didn't I meet you in Rivendell?" she asked curious.

"We were in the North, hunting Orcs," answered Elladan. "We heard of your arrival at the Council."

"It is a great honor to meet you, Slayer," said Elrohir bowing his head solemnly.

"Uh, you too," replied Buffy.

"Slayer?" Halbarad asked confused.

"Yes," Buffy answered, irritation evident in her tone. She was really tired of having to prove herself every time they met someone new. "I am Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Chosen One, or as I like to describe myself: she who hangs out a lot in cemeteries."

Halbarad looked more confused than before and Aragorn took pity on him.

"I assure you the Lady is quite capable," he said.

"Capable of what? Speaking in riddles?" asked Halbarad.

Buffy opened her mouth for a sharp retort but was interrupted by Eomer.

"Ride out!" he cried from the head of the company.

Buffy looked at Gimli before starting off. 

"I'm still mad at you," she said kicking her horse into a trot.

"But Buffy -" Gimli called to her back. He tapped Legolas on his shoulder, "Legolas, you must help me."

"I am staying out of this," the Elf answered wisely.

"You called me a man!" Buffy said over her shoulder.

"I meant it in a good way!"

***

Helm's Deep looked so much different in the daylight. They had stopped at the fortress to rest, but Buffy found the idea of sleep impossible. She walked slowly along the top of the Deeping Wall and tried not to think about the last time she had been here. Her eyelids were heavy and she fought her weariness by pacing back and forth. If she gave into sleep she wouldn't be able to stop the all the horrible memories of this place from rushing over her . . . and then there was the Eye. Ever since she had looked into the _palantir_ the image of the Eye had been lurking in her mind. And it wasn't just the Eye, there had been something else there too. A winged shape with blood red eyes that caused her senses to scream in warning. Her entire body had felt cold, right down to her bones, but there was something about the creature that she recognized . . . She leaned against the wall and her head dropped forward.

"Buffy?"

She blinked and jerked herself away from the wall. She had almost dozed off, she realized with horror. She didn't want to sleep, didn't want to see the terrible things that came with closing her eyes. Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Legolas standing behind her. Grabbing his hand she led him down off the wall.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She didn't answer, instead she pushed him underneath an overhang created by the large stone staircase.

"Buffy, what -"

Winding her arms around the Elf's neck she reached up and kissed him feverishly. Oh, this was much better than sleeping, she thought. She felt his body tense in surprise and then relax against her. His arms pulled her closer and she pressed herself eagerly against him. One of his hands wound its way into her hair, which had come loose. Buffy grew increasingly frantic as she started pulling at Legolas's tunic. She had it unlaced half-way before he stopped her.

"Buffy," he gasped trying to catch his breath. "What is this? What is wrong?"

"Don't stop," she said leaning forward, but he drew back.

"Tell me," he said.

She looked at him for a moment and then dropped her head onto his chest. She told him about the horrible memories that had resurfaced with their return to Helm's Deep. When she was through he held her close for a moment. 

"What else?" he asked.

"There isn't anything -" Buffy met his gaze and sighed deeply. "I - I keep seeing the Eye. You know the Eye of Sau-" 

"I know," he said. His whole body had gone still against her.

"That's what I saw in the _palantir_," she continued, "and . . . there was something else. I saw a winged monster - I couldn't make it out very well, but it caused my blood to freeze up inside me. Every time I close my eyes I see it again and . . . I don't want to see it!"

"Why did you not tell Gandalf this?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered miserably. "It was almost as if I couldn't at first and then later I was afraid he would make me go with him."

He took her hand and pulled her away from the overhang.

"Where -?"

"You need to rest," Legolas said. "You haven't slept in days."

He thought for a moment that she would protest, but she nodded her head. She was too tired to fight. Legolas led her through the main hall where most of the Rohirrim were sleeping on makeshift beds on the floor. He found a corner where Gimli, Aragorn, and Merry were already sleeping. Her bedroll was already set up next to Merry. Buffy slipped her boots off and wearily laid down. She grabbed Legolas's hand and pulled him down beside her. 

"Don't leave me?" Buffy asked softly.

"Never."

***

Buffy awoke several hours later from a deep, untroubled sleep. She opened her eyes to find Legolas's unblinking gaze three inches away from her face. She let out a surprised "Ack!" before realizing that the Elf was actually asleep, or whatever it was that Elves did to rest. She looked at his wide eyed stare for a moment. Creepy. Sitting up slowly she saw that the sun had begun to sink. They had slept the whole day away. Gimli and Merry were snoring contentedly but Aragorn was missing. She felt restless, which she atrributed to the approaching sunset, so she put her boots on and wandered outside.

The air was slightly cool and a breeze caused Buffy to sigh in pleasure. It had been hot inside the hall. Feeling refreshed and oddly light-hearted she climbed the stairs to the top of the Deeping Wall, passing several Rohirrim soldiers on her way. They nodded to her in acknowledgement, giving her unbound hair appreciative glances. Ha! she thought, wishing Gimli were with her. 

As Buffy walked she realized that she no longer had to fight back those dreadful memories of the battle here. It still bothered her, being back here, but it wasn't the terrifying experience it had been before she slept. It had been a relief to share her problems with someone else instead letting them fester insider her. She felt lighter and freer than she had in a long while. However, the images of the Eye and that monster were still floating around inside her mind. She pushed them aside, determined to let not them ruin her good mood.

The sun finally sank below the horizon and Buffy was contemplating returning to the main hall when she saw Aragorn sitting on top of the wall with his legs dangling over the edge. He was staring out over the land with a dark look on his face. She sighed, she knew that look. Buffy approached quietly and jumped on top of the wall. She looked down and fought off a tide of dizziness.

"Buffy!" Aragorn cried in surprise. "Sit down! You'll fall!"

"Well, I had to do something to get your attention." Buffy sat down. "So, what's with the big broody face?"

Aragorn looked at her and she rephrased her question. "What is the matter?"

"You would not understand," he said despondently.

"Try me," she said exasperated. God save her from broody, depressed males! 

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "I have only recently had a great responsibility thrust upon me. For so long I was the only person I had to worry about and now . . . Arwen . . . Taking my place as Isildur's Heir . . . It weighs heavily on me. Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel . . . Arwen . . . they are all expecting me to embrace my destiny and deliver a grievous blow to Sauron, while single-handedly reuniting all of Mankind. Suddenly, I have become the Hope of Men and everyone is counting on me to do something extraordinary to save them." 

"No, I don't know anything about that kind of pressure," Buffy said sarcastically

"Should I falter in the slightest -"

"Then everyone could die and the world might end?" Buffy asked lightly. She gave Aragorn a sympathetic pat on the back. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

Aragorn looked at her and realized how ridiculous he sounded. Here he was wallowing in self-doubt, when there was nothing he could to change matters. He was who he was and he wasn't helping anyone by feeling sorry for himself. 

Buffy grinned as she watched Aragorn's features relax. 

"Well, you better get started on that whole uniting all of Mankind thing," she said, " 'Cause that sounds like it might take a while."


	15. Elvish Lessons

****

All of Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien and Buffy is the evil genius of Joss Whedon.

I have been without the internet for the past week and a half, but that has all been straightened out and I am back with a shiny new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it and keep sending the reviews in because I love reading them.

****

Elvish Lessons

Buffy stood amongst a black void. She had been here before. The Eye was in front of her, emanating evil and malevolence, but that wasn't what had captured her attention. Something else was here with her, something that felt familiar but different at the same time. Her Slayer sense was screaming and she searched wildly around her for the source of her discomfort. There was a rush of air at her elbow and she spun to her right. She felt something leathery scrape across her upper-arm and she saw . . . Oh God . . . 

***

"Buffy," said a small, excited voice. "Wake up."

She jerked awake and sat up with a gasp.

"Red eyes!" she cried.

"What?"

"Merry?" Buffy mumbled. God, what a horrible dream! The Eye and . . . that thing. She had only been able to see its eyes, but that had been enough. Red with small black pin pricks for pupils, she had felt herself burn under their influence.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Merry was saying, "Aragorn told me to fetch you. He has something he wishes to speak with us about."

She remembered Aragorn leaving her atop the Wall after their discussion. He had said there was something important he had to do. Buffy had returned to the Hall to try and rest some more before the sun rose. 

"What is it?" she asked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Merry shrugged, "He only asked that everyone meet him outside."

Buffy pulled her boots on and followed the Hobbit out of the Hall.

***

The mid-morning sun shone down on the small group that waited outside. Buffy studied the faces around her. King Theoden and Eomer were here, as well as Elladan and Elrohir, and the Ranger, Halbarad. Gimli was also present and, of course, Legolas remained nearby. 

Buffy immediately went to the Elf's side and leaned into him for support, she was still a little shaken by her nightmare. Legolas unconsciously slipped an arm around her. She read the question in his eyes and shook her head, they could talk later. He nodded and turned his attention back to Aragorn. 

Elladan and Elrohir regarded Legolas and Buffy with some surprise. The Elves were both intrigued by the pair's familiarity. The two seemed to understand each other without speech.

Aragorn cleared his throat and everyone gave him their complete focus and attention.

"After receiving good counsel last evening," said Aragorn, acknowledging Buffy with a small nod, "I made an important decision. I have looked into the _palantir_."

Buffy froze as gasps could be heard from those gathered.

"You have looked into that accursed stone?!" Gimli said in surprise.

"It is rightfully mine," answered Aragorn. "I had the right and the strength . . . barely."

He paused.

"What happened?" Buffy asked 

"It was a bitter struggle," Aragorn began. "I spoke no word to him and in the end I wrenched the Stone to my own will. He beheld me and to know that I live and walk the earth was a blow to him, I believe, for he was unaware of my existence until now. In the hour of his great designs he will remember Isildur's heir and the Sword that has been reforged. He is not yet above fear."

"But he wields great dominion," Gimli said, "and now he will strike more swiftly."

"The hasty stroke often goes astray," Aragorn answered. "We must move quickly and press the Enemy. No longer can we wait for him to strike first. I have mastered the Stone and seen many things. Peril comes from the South toward Gondor unlooked for. It will draw too much strength away from Minas-Tirith and unless it is countered the city will fall ten day from now."

"Then it will fall," Eomer said sadly. "There is no help to send that would arrive in time."

"I must go myself," said Aragorn. 

"But there are only ten days - ," Gimli protested. 

"I will take the Paths of Dead," Aragorn stated.

The reaction to his declaration was immediate. Theoden and Eomer visibly paled and then tried to talk him out of it while Gimli argued that the road would be his doom.

"The living cannot take such a road and survive," the Dwarf grumbled.

"The living have not used the path for many ages because it is closed to them, but the Heir of Isildur may use it if he dares." Aragorn explained. "Elrond bade me to remember the Paths of the Dead and so I shall." 

"Uh, excuse me, but what exactly are the Paths of the Dead?" Buffy asked.

"In the Second-Age the Men of the White Mountains swore their allegiance to my ancestor, Isildur," Aragorn explained. "They broke their oath and were cursed to walk the Paths of the Dead until the time when they could redeem themselves. They can break their curse if they follow me."

"So, your plan is to show up and save this city with an army of dead people?" Buffy asked.

Aragorn nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Sounds like . . . a . . . good plan." 

"I suppose you will require some company on your journey," said Gimli.

"Only of your free will would I have you come," Aragorn said. "You will find both toil and great fear, and maybe worse."

"Sounds like my kind of road trip," Buffy said. "Count me in."

"I will go with you," Gimli said.

"And I," added Legolas. "I do not fear the Dead."

It was quickly decided that Halbarad and the Rangers would also join them as well as Elladan and Elrohir. Aragorn insisted that they leave as soon as possible. 

"You may ride with me, Merry," Buffy said while tying her pack to her saddle.

"I must stay with Theoden," the Hobbit answered.

"What? Why?"

"I have sworn allegiance to him," Merry said with pride. 

Buffy could see this was very important to the Hobbit. She smiled and hugged him farewell.

"You will behave?" she asked.

Merry simply winked in response before rushing off to say goodbye to the others. Buffy sighed, she would miss Merry. It seemed a shame that they should have to part again so soon. 

"Buffy? Are you ready?" Legolas asked as he approached leading Arod.

"Yes," she answered.

"You seemed disturbed earlier . . ."

Buffy thought back to her nightmare. She came to quick decision that what was before them now was more important than her bad dream. It was just the lingering effects of looking into the _palantir_.

"Never mind, it isn't important," she said.

"Buffy-"

"Really, it's nothing to worry about."

Besides, she thought, it wasn't as if that had been one of her slayer dreams. Nope, just another nightmare.

***

They had been riding for several hours when Buffy suddenly found herself in deep conversation with Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas had moved up to speak with Gimli, who was riding with Aragorn, and the Elves had approached her with questions about where she came from. Buffy enjoyed answering, though attempting to explain things like cars and hair dryers took a great deal of time. She began asking them questions about their home, but quickly became confused with all the Elvish place names and could not keep them straight. Elrohir decided that it would be his duty to teach her some of his language, so that she may follow along with their stories. Buffy response to his suggestion was dubious, after all her attempts at French in high school had been nothing less than disastrous.

"We will begin with the basics," Elrohir said. "The Elvish word for 'I' is '_amin_'."

Buffy repeated this until Elrohir was satisfied.

"Next," Elladan said joining in, "the word for 'you' is '_Ile_'."

Buffy surprised herself with how quickly she began to catch on. They progressed past the fundamentals and moved onto expanding her vocabulary. This went on for awhile. The twins would point at their surrounding and give the Elvish names for them, while Buffy tried to stuff it all into her head. She had a feeling she would forget at least half of it by tomorrow. 

"_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo_," Buffy said slowly.

"Very good, my Lady," Elrohir said.

"A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting ," she said thoughtfully and then smiled brightly. "That's nice."

Elrohir was struck with how her face was transformed when she smiled. She had been lovely before, but . . . 

"_Vanimle sila tiri_," he said reaching over and kissing the back her hand.

She blushed, "What does that mean?"

"Let us get on with the lesson, shall we?" Elladan said frowning at his brother's antics. "Let us try another ' _'Quel re _', that means good day."

A sudden thought struck Buffy and she turned to Elladan. "Legolas called me something the other day, could you tell me what it means?"

"Why did you not ask him?"

"I did," she answered and then realized, "he never answered. There was a lot going on at the time." 

"I will tell you," Elladan said.

"I can't remember exactly, but it sounded like 'melon friend'."

Elrohir began coughing violently, while Elladan looked at her in shock.

"Do you mean that he called you '_melamin_'?" he asked.

"Yes!" Buffy said. "What does it mean? You said that '_amin_' was the word for 'my', so it must be my something. I don't know the rest, you'll have to tell me."

Elladan remained quiet and seemed at a loss for words.

"Well," he said finally, glancing at his brother, "it means . . . You should really ask Legolas."

"Why?" Buffy asked a little worried by their reactions. "Is it something bad?"

"Depends," Elrohir muttered.

"What?"

Elladan glared at his brother, "If you will excuse us, I have just remembered that their is something my brother and I need to discuss with . . . Halbarad."

"Um, all right," she said watching them ride away.

Well, she thought, that was weird. She was definitely asking Legolas about this.


	16. Return to Edoras

All of Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien and Buffy is the evil genius of Joss Whedon.

I know, I know, I need to update more often ; ) Sometimes it just takes a little while for inspiration to strike but, anyway, enjoy the new chapter! 

P.S. - I posted this earlier today and then reread it and then decided that I didn't like it. So, I pulled the chapter and rewrote it. Here is the much improved and longer version.

Review! Review! Review! pretty please?

****

Return to Edoras

They rode swiftly, without stopping. Aragorn led the way, his shoulders stiff with resolve over his chosen course, while Buffy fidgeted restlessly on her horse. Although she had become accustomed to riding horseback she could not help but miss the relative comfort of traveling by car. After all, cars did not stop every ten feet to eat grass nor, did they smell quite as badly as the horses did. She stared ahead blankly at the rolling plains of Edoras. God, she was bored. Legolas and Gimli had been sent ahead to scout for trouble and the twins continued to avoid her. She sighed deeply, causing Aragorn to look over to her.

"Is something amiss?" he asked.

"Just a little travel fatigue," Buffy answered. 

"Well, you shall rest in comfort this eve," Aragorn said to her. "We will reach Edoras by this afternoon."

"Edoras? We're going back there?"

"For only a short while, but I imagine you will have a chance to sleep in a real bed for one night."

"And I can see Eowyn again," said Buffy happily. "I have missed having another girl around - and a bath! I can have a bath! I can wash my hair!" Buffy fingered a strand of her hair and eyed it critically. "I think it might have bits of Uruk-Hai in it."

***

By late afternoon they reached Edoras and Buffy was ecstatic to see Eowyn again. The White Lady of Rohan stood tall and proud at the doors to the great hall of Meduseld, waiting to greet her guests. Buffy quickly dismounted and ran up the steps to give Eowyn a hug. 

"It is so good to see you again!" Buffy said.

"Yes, I have -" Suddenly, Eowyn drew away and backed up several steps.

"What? What is it?" asked Buffy concerned. Eowyn's nose was slightly scrunched up and Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh God! It's me isn't it? I smell!"

Eowyn nodded apologetically.

Buffy noticed that Aragorn had come up beside her and she turned to him accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me I smelled?!"

Aragorn looked at her blankly and Buffy observed his own rather dirty appearance.

"Never mind," she said.

Eowyn greeted her guests warmly and quickly ordered food prepared for them. As they turned to go inside Buffy stopped abruptly and looked back.

"Where is Legolas?" she asked.

"He had to see to Arod," answered Aragorn. "He was favoring his front hoof."

"Oh," Buffy said. Her question would have to wait then. Besides, at the moment she was more concerned with getting a bath. She begged Eowyn to have one prepared for her and her friend quickly agreed.

"I will bring you fresh clothes and have these cleaned," Eowyn said before leaving with Buffy's dirty clothes bundled in her arms.

Buffy soaked until her skin was properly wrinkled and then she set about scrubbing the grime from her hair. It was wonderful to be clean, she thought as she dried herself off. Wrapping a soft linen towel around her she began to comb the tangles from her wet hair. It was almost down to her waist, she noticed and then sighed, what she wouldn't give for a hair salon right about now. There was a soft knock at the door and Eowyn entered.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much," answered Buffy. Eowyn handed her a soft cotton gown and Buffy dressed quickly. 

"You look very nice," Eowyn said.

"I actually feel like a girl again," Buffy replied smiling. "C'mon, let's go eat I'm starving!"

***

Night fell swiftly and by the time the Company had eaten their fill the moon hung high and full in the sky. Buffy stared down at her empty plate and groaned.

"I ate too much," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Bah!" Gimli said while polishing off his fourth helping. "You eat like a girl!"

"I am girl!"

"Well - uh - yes," the Dwarf stumbled, "about what I said -"

"You mean that I was strong and sturdy like a man?"

"Um - yes, well you are obviously not a -a man and . . ."

"And?" Buffy prompted.

"Imsmarmy," he mumbled.

"Gimli, I don't think you're smarmy," Buffy said. 

"I'm sorry," he said more clearly.

Buffy smiled and gave the Dwarf a kiss on his cheek. 

"You're forgiven," she said. "Besides, _you meant it in a good way_."

With that Buffy pushed back her chair and headed back to her room. Her bed was looking very attractive right now but, before she reached the stairs she felt a hand on her arm.

"What did you do to Gimli? His face has turned as red as his hair."

Buffy smiled at Legolas before reaching up and whispering into his ear. "I did just this," she said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, he is a lucky Dwarf indeed," Legolas replied. "Were you retiring for the night?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "Why don't you walk me to my room, there is something I've been wanting to ask you."

Legolas obligingly hooked his arm through hers and led her up the stairs. Buffy waited until they reached the hallway outside her room before turning to the Elf.

"What does, _vanilla silo tire_, mean?" she asked curiously.

"Who said that to you?" Legolas asked his eyes narrowing.

"What does it mean?" she repeated.

"Your beauty shines bright," he said.

"You can't distract me with compliments!" Buffy said flustered.

"That is what it means," he said softly running a finger down her cheek. "_Vanilla silo tire_, Buffy. Your beauty shines bright."

"Oh," she mumbled.

Then he kissed her. Her hands found their way around his neck and he pulled her closer. Mamma, she thought, this was - this was - completely off topic! She was not going to let herself get distracted! Even if it felt . . . really . . . really . . . nice . . . No! Off topic!

"Off topic!" Buffy said pulling back and breaking the kiss.

"You are very strange sometimes," Legolas said.

"You are distracting me!" Buffy said. "I have to ask you something."

"You already did."

"No, I have something else to ask you."

"Then ask me!"

"You called me, _melamin_, once," Buffy said. "I want to know what it means."

It was interesting to watch someone look both shocked and terrified at the same time. Legolas's eyebrows shot up into his forehead and his eyes widened. There seemed to be a million thoughts running through his head before he took a deep breath and his features relaxed.

"It means, my love," he finally answered.

Buffy stood slightly stunned before stammering, "Y - You mean like a-a sweetheart or a -a darling. Or maybe the way British people mean it - you know, 'Top of the mornin' luv'. Just a silly endearment - not - not that you really -"

"I mean it," he said softly.

"What?"

__

"Amin mela lle. I love you, Buffy."

"Oh that's - that's . . . nice," she replied. "Well . . . good night."

And before Legolas knew what had happened Buffy had slipped inside her room and shut the door behind her.

***

That's nice?

Legolas loved her and that was the best she could come up with? _That's nice_?

Legolas loved her?! Loved her! Buffy paced quickly back and forth in her room. Her long skirt swished against her legs as she tried to deal with what had just transpired. He loved her! This was serious. This was more than just flirting and stealing the occasional kiss. Did she love him? She was afraid she might and these things never turned out well. Sure, he loved her and yes, she might very well love him too, but she knew the ending to this story. He was immortal, she was not. He'd just leave her in the end. They all left.

She couldn't stay here. She needed to get out. Her senses were whirling and she couldn't think while closed up inside. Cautiously peeking out the door to make sure Legolas was not waiting Buffy stepped out and shut the door. She hadn't gone more than two steps before Eowyn came rushing up the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

"Eowyn!" Buffy grabbed her friend and stopped her from going any further. "What is it?!"

"He's going to kill himself!" Eowyn cried.

"What! Who?"

"Aragorn! The Paths of the Dead mean certain doom!"

Buffy regarded the frantic look in Eowyn's eyes.

"Oh dear," she said. "You're in love with him."

Eowyn just looked at her sadly. Buffy pulled the weeping woman back into her room.

"Eowyn," she began, "I hate to tell you this but . . . Aragorn is in a relationship."

"I did not think he had any kin," she sniffed.

"No, I mean he is involved with someone," Buffy tried to explain.

Eowyn's brow wrinkled in confusion and Buffy sighed. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Eowyn to sit beside her. Buffy quickly recounted what she knew of Aragorn and Arwen and hated to see the devastation that passed through her friend's eyes.

"It does not change the way I feel," Eowyn said when Buffy had finished. "And I can do nothing to stop him from pursuing this course!"

"I think that he is doing the right thing," Buffy said. "That is why we are all following him."

"Would that I could follow him too! Even if it meant death! Theoden has commanded me to remain here."

"Theoden can't tell you what to do! You are your own person!" said Buffy outraged.

"He is my king," Eowyn replied.

"Is this because you're a girl!?" Buffy asked. 

Eowyn shrugged in response and wiped her cheeks dry

"Stupid male chauvinists!" Buffy muttered. "Just because your a girl your supposed to sit at home and wait! Well, that's just - that's just - ughh! . . . Do you want to come with us?" 

"Yes! More that anything I wish to be freed from my chains! I long for adventure and for the opportunity to fight, to defend my home! To be free of my gilded cage, to - "

"Uh, right." Buffy interrupted. "I think I get the point. If you want to come with us, then you'll come with us," 

"It is not that simple," Eowyn stated. "Theoden and Eomer will be furious, and you know Aragorn will not allow it."

"You are right about that," Buffy replied and then smiled. "I have an idea . . . but first - and I'm not trying to be cruel - you need to forget about you and Aragorn. There is no coming between him and Arwen and you'll only hurt yourself more by clinging to him."

"How? It is not as if I can simply stop, I love him."

Buffy pulled her friend into a hug and truly felt for her. This was the ugly side of love. The painful, heart wrenching, tear filled side. For Buffy, pain and love always seemed to come hand in hand. Seeing Eowyn's devastation only reminded her of all the anguish that inevitably followed the joy; and, as she reflected back upon Legolas's earlier declaration she wasn't sure if she could put her self through it all over again. 

***

It was in the deep of night when Buffy awoke abruptly. She was instantly restless, her senses heightened and alert. Her body was telling her it was time to patrol, to hunt. She rolled over and tried to push her instincts aside, attempting to go back to sleep. After all, there were no vampires here to dust. After spending several hours working on a plan to sneak Eowyn away with them in the morning, Buffy had been exhausted. She hadn't even been able to find the energy to worry more over her situation with Legolas. And now her Slayer self was telling her to rise and shine in the middle of the night.

"Damn it," she muttered. She knew this feeling. The Slayer side of her was awake and ready to fight so, there would be no rest for quite a while. 

Kicking off her covers she jumped from the bed and quickly pulled on the blue gown she had worn to dinner. Perhaps a good long walk would calm her senses down . . . and give her time to think. 

It had grown quite cool throughout the Golden Hall and Buffy tried to rub the chill from her arms. Goosebumps rose on her skin and the hair on her neck began to stand on end. Maybe this wasn't just a result of the temperature . . . Before she consciously knew why, she was headed straight for the large entrance doors to the Hall. She pulled the huge doors open with ease and stepped out into the night. Ignoring the chilly air her eyes searched the sky. She could feel it up there, somewhere. It was near.

"You there!" called a guard. "What are you about, my Lady?"

Buffy did not respond, her gaze glued upwards. Suddenly, her muscles seized and her blood began to heat. Black against the bright light of the full moon was a winged figure flying in circles over Edoras. It wheeled back and forth as Buffy followed its every motion with her eyes. She heard a cry go up from the guard, but paid it no attention. A part of her brain recognized that this was not the same winged creature that they had seen outside Isengard. That one had appeared as a massive animal-like shape, whereas this one was smaller and more compact. It looked like man with large, leathery wings. The thing was too far away to make out much more than its general shape but, Buffy knew without a doubt that it was looking down on them, on _her,_ with burning, blood red eyes.

The creature dove and a volley of Rohirrim arrows went flying up after it. Unfortunately, the thing was out of range . . . but, maybe . . . 

Where was Legolas?

"Buffy! What is it?" asked Aragorn. He had heard the guard's cry and come running. 

She wordlessly pointed upwards and heard Aragorn suck in a sharp breath.

"Nazgul!" he hissed.

"No, it's not like the thing we saw at Isengard," Buffy said. "But . . . it's bad . . .evil . . . I can feel it." She turned towards the Ranger, "Where is Legolas?"

"Right behind you," the Elf answered. Before she could ask him he had an arrow nocked and aimed.

Buffy looked back at the creature before turning to Legolas and saying, "Aim for the heart."

His arrow flew and they watched as the winged figure tumbled backwards and fell several feet. It then recovered and struggled back up but, its left wing appeared to be injured. The creature turned to the south and wheeled away into the night.

Buffy heard Legolas say something angrily in Elvish and knew that he was berating himself for failing to kill the thing. 

"I missed," he said stiffly.

"No," Buffy replied, "you hit it and injured its wing. You did not miss."

"What was it?" Aragorn asked.

Buffy looked at Legolas and nodded in answer to his unasked question.

"That was it," she said. "That was the monster I saw in the _palantir_."


	17. Girl Power

All of Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien and Buffy is the evil genius of Joss Whedon.

*_Thud_* Over 300 reviews! Big THANKS!! 

A funny side note - As I was re-reading the last chapter I realized that when I had spell checked I must have clicked the wrong button because the Elvish word _vanilme_ suddenly became 'vanilla' and Mmmmmm was changed to 'Mamma' . Anyway, I'll go back and fix it when I upload the next chapter.

Enjoy the new chapter, I had fun writing it.

****

Girl Power

"Just a little more," Buffy said making a slight adjustment. "There, that should do it."

"It is a shame the Rangers don't wear armor," Eowyn said. "It is much easier to hide under a helm than a simple hooded cloak."

Buffy regarded her friend carefully. Eowyn was dressed in breeches and boots common to the apparel of the group of Rangers traveling with Aragorn. A simple, dark brown cloak was wrapped around her with the hood pulled low to hide her face. She carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows, as well as a long, sharp dagger.

"Can you see my face?" asked Eowyn.

"Nope, you are totally incognito," Buffy replied.

"Pardon?"

"Don't worry, you can't see anything," Buffy said trying to reassure Eowyn. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and stifled a yawn. After the excitement of the previous night's nocturnal visitor, Buffy had spent an hour 'discussing' her vision of the monster with Aragorn. The discussion mainly consisted of Buffy sitting quietly while Aragorn yelled at her for not telling him about the creature earlier. There had not been any more time to rest before working on Eowyn's disguise.

"I do not believe this will work," Eowyn said tugging her hood down.

"Yes, it will. Now, we have to go, it's time to leave." Buffy grabbed Eowyn by the hand and pulled her out the door.

They immediately split up so that Eowyn could conceal herself within the group of Rangers. Buffy went about her preparations as normally as possible, although she was tense, expecting Aragorn to cry foul at any moment. She tied her pack to her saddle and gave her horse a pat.

"You are up to something."

"Me?" Buffy said trying to sound nonchalant as she turned to face Legolas. She widened her eyes and looked at him with what she hoped was an innocent expression.

"That is not working," he said.

"What?"

"Buffy . . ."

"Oh look, there's Aragorn," she said pointing. "It must be time to go."

"Buffy -" Legolas started, but Buffy waved him off and walked over to Aragorn.

"Eowyn asked me to say goodbye for her," she told him. "She - uh - wasn't feeling well this morning."

Aragorn studied her carefully.

"You are up to something," he said.

"What!?" she sputtered in disbelief. How could they possibly tell? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Aragorn was watching the company prepare to depart. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he turned to give Buffy a withering look. He walked down to where the Rangers stood and plucked Eowyn out of the group. With a hand on the back of her collar he pulled the struggling woman to where Buffy stood waiting and threw her hood back.

"This was your idea," he said to Buffy.

"What! My idea ! I don't - I mean - How did -" Buffy paused and considered the look on Aragorn's face, "Yeah okay, it was my idea."

"I want to come with you," said Eowyn jerking away from Aragorn's hold. "Do I not have the right to fight for my people as you do? I can do more for them on the battlefield than I can do caged up here!"

"You said as much last evening," he replied. "My answer remains the same." 

"She should be allowed to come if she wants!" Buffy cried.

"Neither her brother nor her King would approve. She does not have their permission."

Legolas groaned and muttered, "Now you've done it."

"Permission?! Permission? She's a woman, Aragorn, not a child!" Buffy glared at Aragorn. "If she were a man you would let her come. This is because she's a girl, isn't it?! It's sexism!" 

When Aragorn didn't answer right away Buffy took his silence for assent.

"Stupid men! Think they're all big and macho and can boss people around," Buffy muttered. "Girls are just as good boys."

"Yes," said Eowyn breaking into Buffy's tirade. "Girl power!"

"Girl power?" Aragorn repeated.

"Yeah," Buffy said slinging an arm around Eowyn. "I taught her that."

Aragorn shook his head in exasperation. These two were making his head hurt. "Nothing will change my decision. She is not coming, it is too dangerous."

"I can wield a blade as skillfully as any Rohirrim soldier," Eowyn said stiffly. 

"I do not doubt your abilities," said Aragorn.

"See, she can take care of herself," Buffy said. "She's coming."

"No, she is not," said Aragorn. "The road is perilous and she does not have Theoden's consent."

"She is perfectly capable of making her own decisions," Buffy stated defiantly.

"She is standing right here!" Eowyn cried angrily. "I will not be discussed as if I were not present. Aragorn has refused his permission for me to accompany you on this journey and I will accede to his wishes."

"But -" Buffy began.

"No, I will not be the cause of dissent between the two of you," she said. "I will wait for Eomer and Theoden-King."

"The Lady of Rohan is wise," Aragorn said.

"This does not mean that I agree with your decision, Aragorn," Eowyn said sharply, "or your reasons for making it."

Aragorn stiffened and then bowed before walking over to where the horses were tied. Once he was out of earshot Buffy looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Why did you give up so easily?" she asked.

Eowyn reached over and gave Buffy a farewell embrace. "I will make my own way. You will see me on the field of battle, Buffy, and we will fight together."

Buffy nodded and clasped hands with Eowyn. She then moved back towards her horse but was intercepted by Legolas.

"Buffy," he said, "about last night -"

She placed her hand lightly on his chest. "I know - I - I think I got little overwhelmed."

"I just wanted you to know that I meant every word," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back. From a distance Gimli could be heard shouting for the Elf's attention. Buffy smiled as Legolas heaved a long suffering sigh. A last, lingering look passed between them before he turned and walked over to where Gimli was unsuccessfully attempting to mount Arod. 

Buffy heaved a large sigh of her own. Why was everything always so complicated?

***

The journey to the Paths of the Dead would take a day and a half of hard riding and by the end of the first day Buffy was exhausted. They had traveled so swiftly that the horses seemed to be on the verge of collapse, causing Aragorn to finally call a halt as night fell. Buffy patted her horse sympathetically and offered it an apple she had swiped from the kitchens at Edoras before leaving that morning. The animal bit gratefully into the fruit, leaving a trail sticky juice and slobber down Buffy's hand and wrist.

"Gross!" she cried, quickly wiping her hand off with the corner of her newly washed cloak. After filling a bucket of water for the horse to drink she untied her pack from her saddle and made her way over to the rest of company. She saw Aragorn sitting apart from the main group, staring off into the darkness. Buffy rolled her eyes. He was, no doubt, brooding again.

"You know if you keep making that face, it'll get stuck that way," she said sitting down next to him.

Aragorn remained quiet.

"Oh! You're not still mad about that Eowyn thing are you? I had to try, you know!"

He smiled a little and glanced at her, "Yes, I suppose you did."

"You are doing the right thing," Buffy stated.

"Perhaps," he replied. "And perhaps I am leading us all to our doom."

"You are doing the best that you can," she said. "That is all you can do."

"Well, we will find out soon if it is enough," Aragorn said. Suddenly, Buffy noticed that he was fingering some sort of dark cloth that lay across his lap.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he looked at her closely. "You should rest, there are circles under your eyes."

"Gee, you really know how to flatter a girl, don't you?" Buffy asked sarcastically, but she had to agree with him. She needed some sleep. Giving Aragorn a final pat on his shoulder she made her way over to where the company had spread out their bedrolls.

"I have saved you a spot," Gimli said to her, patting the ground next to him.

"Thanks," Buffy replied yawning loudly. She flopped onto her bedroll and closed her eyes. A few seconds later one green eye popped open and she asked, "Where is Legolas?"

"He has first watch," the Dwarf answered sleepily.

"Oh," she murmured already sinking into slumber.

***

It was warm. The sun beat down on her skin pleasantly and the roar of waves could be heard. There was sand between her toes and she wiggled them, enjoying the sensation. She opened her eyes and gazed at the beach. Now, this was a good dream. No red-eyed monsters or insane wizards anywhere. Overhead the cry of gulls was loud and unpleasant. Buffy covered her ears, trying to block the sound out. How dare those stupid birds try to ruin her good dream? The noise began to dull but as it receded something else could be heard. A voice, faint but familiar. Buffy's forehead crinkled in concentration.

"_Legolas Greenleaf . . ._"

Legolas? What did he have to do with her dream?

"_Beware of the Sea . . ._"

Why did Legolas have to be afraid of the sea? She strained to hear more but everything had gone quiet. The voice was gone.

Well, that was weird, she thought. And why was a warning for Legolas showing up in her nice beach fantasy?! Buffy sighed in disgust. Couldn't she have one night without a freaky, cryptic dream? 

Suddenly, a wave of coldness passed over her and her senses burst to life. Something was wrong.

***

Buffy's eyes popped open and she was instantly alert. Flipping herself onto her feet she immediately saw what it was that had awakened her. The creature had returned.

The night was pitch dark, but she could tell that the thing stood at least seven feet tall and this time it was not merely circling them overhead. It had landed. The camp was coming alive with cries of alert, but she tuned them out because clutched in the monster's clawed hand was Aragorn. He hung like a dead weight and Buffy prayed that he was only unconscious. Without another thought and moving purely on instinct Buffy ran in their direction. The creature swung out with its free hand, knocking several Rangers to the ground. The rest hung back with their weapons drawn, unsure of whether to approach or not. One of Legolas's arrows pierced the monster's neck and with a sick sound it pulled the arrow out and tossed it aside. The thing wasn't even phased. Reaching underneath Aragorn's cloak it pulled something out and then tossed Aragorn to the ground. Buffy slid to a stop before the monster.

"I am so gonna kick your ass," she said taking up a fighting stance.

The creature turned to face her and Buffy felt recognition wash over her. The face was pale, almost white and appeared bat like. But the bumpy forehead was there, and the fangs.

Buffy smiled grimly as her eyes narrowed.

"Vampire," she said. 

"Slayer," the vampire hissed back at her.

Elladan and Elrohir were suddenly at her side with Legolas close behind. Buffy put up a restraining hand.

"Leave it to me," she said.

With a burst of strength and speed she launched herself at her enemy. Her first punch landed with satisfying thunk and she quickly spun to deliver bone crunching kick to its side. It tried to hit back, but she blocked its effort easily and slammed her fist into the vampire's head. It staggered back and then recovered. Buffy cried out as its clawed hand dug into her upper arm. She flipped herself backwards and delivered a vicious kick to what she hoped was the vampire's knee. Ducking a punch that would have taken her head off, she moved into a series of fast, pounding kicks.

Legolas watched Buffy fight in awe of her abilities. He had seen her fight before, knew how good she was . . . but this . . . She did not even have a weapon, he realized. Flinching as Buffy took a hit and stumbled back Legolas saw his chance. He pulled one of his daggers out and threw it with all his strength. It landed in the monster's chest causing it to cry out in pain.

Buffy saw the dagger impaled in the vampire's chest and recognized it as one of Legolas's. She leaped forward and pulled the weapon out. Now she was armed. The wound it had left was smoking and the vampire was doubled over in agony. She moved in for the kill, but before she got close enough the monster spread its wings and heaved itself into the air. It was going to escape! Something dangled from the vampire's waist and Buffy quickly jumped up and ripped it off before it flew too high. She tried to latch onto it so, it couldn't fly away, but it was a lost cause. The vampire flapped its enormous wings and beat a hasty retreat into the night. 

Buffy groaned in frustration and looked down at what she had taken from the vampire. It was a familiar looking leather bag with something heavy inside. Wait, she thought, this is Aragorn's bag. She looked into it and froze. It was the _palantir_. That vampire had been trying to steal it.

"Buffy!"

She turned and saw Legolas running towards her.

"You are bleeding," the Elf said gently inspecting her injured arm.

"It stings like the devil," said Buffy. She winced as Legolas probed a little to hard.

"My apologies," he said.

"S'okay," she replied. "Thanks for the dagger."

"You were unarmed. Why?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just - It was instinct." She looked Legolas in eye, "That thing, it was a -"

"Vampire," the Elf finished grimly. "I know, I heard you. It knows who you are, Buffy."

"You caught that too?" she asked. "Aragorn? Where is he? Is he okay?"

Legolas walked her over to where Aragorn sat slightly dazed with Elladan and Elrohir standing over him. He held a cloth to his head where it was bleeding. Buffy dropped the bag she had been holding onto his lap.

"Lose something?" she asked.

"The _palantir_," he mumbled. "Where -?"

"Fangs was trying to steal it," Buffy explained. "Two guesses who he works for."

"Saruman," Legolas stated.

"That's where I'd put my money," Buffy replied.

"No," Aragorn shook his head. "Gandalf all but destroyed Saruman. He has no power."

"Yeah, but who else would be after that rock?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy?" asked Elrohir, "I heard you call that demon a vampire."

"Yes," she answered. "But, it isn't like the ones I fought in my world. That vamp was bigger and stronger - plus, you know, the wings."

"I remember reading something in my father's library," the Elf continued, "It was many centuries ago, but it mentioned something about Sauron using winged blood suckers as messengers."

"So, the vamp is working for Sauron," Buffy concluded.

"Why would Sauron want the _palantir_?" Aragorn wondered. "He already has one."

"Maybe he just wants a matching set," Buffy said, "you know, to put on his evil coffee table."

"Or, he does not want us in possession of something that will help our side," Elladan said.

Legolas suddenly stiffened and looked around.

"What?" Buffy asked him concerned.

"Where is Gimli?" he asked. "I have not seen him."

"Nor have I," said Aragorn.

"Well, the last time I saw him . . . but, no he couldn't have," Buffy said. She turned followed by Legolas and they went back to where she and the Dwarf had been sleeping. He was still there. Asleep. He had slept through everything.

"I can't believe it," she said.

"I can," Legolas mumbled.

Gimli snorted and rolled over. Buffy reached down and shook him awake.

"What?!" he grumbled sleepily. "S'time to get up?"

***


	18. The Paths of the Dead

Tolkien owns everything except for Buffy who is the property of Joss Whedon.

Really, Really sorry for the delay! Much appreciation for the reviews! They're what keeps me writing, even if I am a bit slow at it. Here is a sparkly new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it : )

Big Thanks to Fairy17fantasy@aol.com for naming the last chapter.

****

The Paths of the Dead

Before the sun rose Buffy had made herself several stakes. She tucked one at the small of her back with her daggers, another in her left boot, and the rest she threw in her bag. She would not be caught unprepared again. With a final glance to make sure she was forgetting nothing, Buffy stood and slung her pack over her shoulder. The sudden movement caused her arm to throb. She looked down at the scratches the vampire had give her the night before and frowned. That would be the last time she took her mithril coat off to sleep.

"How is you arm?" Legolas asked.

Buffy turned to find the Elf standing behind her and wondered how long he had been there.

"It's fine," she answered. 

"Then why did you look pained when you picked up your pack?" 

"It's a little sore," Buffy said defensively, "but it will be gone by tomorrow."

"Perhaps Aragorn should look at it," Legolas suggested.

"He already has."

"And?"

"And what?" Buffy asked exasperated.

"And what did he say?"

"He said it wasn't serious, then he smeared some smelly paste on it and wrapped it up."

Legolas appeared satisfied with this answer. He reached down to take her bag, which Buffy had dropped on the ground, and then paused. 

"What is that in your boot?" he asked curiously.

"A stake," she answered. 

"This is a weapon?"

"For vampires," Buffy explained. "A wooden stake through the heart is one of the ways to kill them."

"And the others?"

"Fire, sunlight, and beheading." She pulled out one of her extra stakes and handed it to the Elf. "You keep it, in case you need it."

"Thank you," he said. "Perhaps we should have stakes made for the whole company."

"There is not time." 

Buffy and Legolas turned to see Aragorn approaching.

"And a great, good morning to you too," Buffy said.

"We must ride now, if we are to reach the Paths of the Dead by mid-morning," Aragorn stated grimly before turning to address the Elf. "Gimli wanted me to tell you that wishes to ride with Halbarad for awhile." With that Aragorn turned on his heel and left as abruptly as he had arrived.

"Boy, somebody woke up on the wrong side of his be - uh, blanket," mumbled Buffy.

"He is under considerable pressure," said Legolas.

"Yes, but he doesn't have to be such a grumpy pants about it."

"Grumpy pants?"

Buffy sighed, "I'll explain later."

***

They rode out just as the first rays dawn began to peek over the horizon. The journey would be mostly over rocky paths that led to the side of great, grey mountain. There were very few signs of life here, and what few trees there were seemed dead and black. A deep silence fell over the riders as they grew closer to their destination. The air became heavier, colder and an overwhelming sense of despair pressed in on them. It affected everyone, even the Elves.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably on her horse. The feeling of hopelessness that surrounded them seeped into her mind and she found herself dwelling on unpleasant, unhappy thoughts. Homesickness washed over her, quickly followed by a deep sense of guilt. She had not thought of Dawn and her friends for quite some time, there had just been so much going on. What kind of friend was she? What kind of _sister_ was she? She was all Dawn had left, going home should be her number one priority . . . But it wasn't, she admitted. Her original purpose for joining the Fellowship had been to find a way home and now . . . Now, she wasn't sure if that was what she still wanted. She had become far too involved in Middle-Earth's struggle against evil and her time here had brought her to the realization that no matter what world she was in, she was still the Slayer. It was her duty to protect the world from darkness. Gee, Giles would be so proud, she thought sarcastically.

But, what about after the fight was over? If - _when_ they defeated Sauron, would she be ready to return home? Unconsciously, her gaze slid to Legolas, who rode quietly by her side. She felt her stomach twist at the thought of being separated from him. The early morning sun fell on his pale hair, creating bright glow around him. He is so pretty, Buffy thought with a soft sigh. His arms were slender, but strong, and when he kissed her, she felt the most delicious warmth spread throughout her body. She wished he would kiss her right now, maybe it would chase away some of the coldness that had crept inside. 

"You feel it too?" asked Legolas, turning to look at her.

Buffy felt her lips part in shock. Did he somehow know what she had been thinking? "Uh, feel what?"

He looked puzzled, "The sadness."

"Oh, yeah," Buffy replied quickly, "Sad, very sad."

"Are you alright?" Legolas studied her carefully. "Your face has gone all red."

"My face?" she stupidly repeated. "Red?"

He nodded.

"It's . . . it's . . ." she searched for a believable response. There was no way she was telling him what she had really been thinking. "It's because of the sadness. It makes me feel sad too." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

The distant cry of a bird sounded overhead and Legolas's gaze flew upward. He searched the sky and relaxed when he saw the animal was just a sparrow. No dark spies here.

Buffy's memory was suddenly jogged at the shrill noise. She waited until she had the Elf's attention before asking, "Is there any reason you should be afraid of the sea?'

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Why do you ask?"

Buffy debated telling him about her dream, finally deciding against it. The whole thing was probably nothing more than a result of her extremely tired brain. "Um, I have a naturally inquisitive personality."

"That explains nothing," he said.

"All right, all right," she replied. "I had a dream. I was on this really pretty beach and there was this voice, and it said - at least I think it said, it was hard to hear over the birds -"

"Birds?"

"Seagulls, they were screeching and I couldn't hear very well. Anyway, the voice said that you should, 'beware of the sea'."

"This is not the first I have heard of this," Legolas admitted reluctantly. "Galadriel sent a message to me, through Gandalf."

He paused, not wanting to continue. He had not thought much on Galadriel's message, there had been so many other more important things that had occurred since then. He had no intention of seeking the Straight Road anytime soon and saw no reason to worry Buffy over it. He loved Middle-Earth and had no desire to leave it, especially now that she was here.

"And?" Buffy prompted.

"It is of no importance," he said.

"I think it is. After all, I dreamt about it."

"I do not know why you dreamed of this," he answered. "Perhaps it is just another result of this connection we share. As for what it means . . . there is no reason to worry. Much time will pass before I part from Middle-Earth."

"Part from -? Where are you going?"

"When it is their time, Elves begin to long for the sea -" Legolas began and then stopped. "Buffy, this is nothing to be concerned over."

Buffy studied the Elf carefully. His face was set in tense lines and his eyes refused to meet hers. "What aren't you telling me?"

Before he could answer, A cry went up from Aragorn and the riders came to a halt. Buffy turned to see that they had reached a hollow opening in the side of the mountain, nearly blocked from their sight by a large finger of stone.

"The Haunted Mountain," breathed Legolas, looking upwards.

"My blood runs chill," mumbled Gimli. 

Aragorn motioned for them to enter the dark opening, but the horses immediately balked. They could sense the desolation of what lay before them and had no interest in going any further. The riders dismounted, intending to lead the beasts into the passage. Buffy untied her pack and reached inside, she had another apple and thought she might be able to bribe her horse with the fruit. As soon as she released the reins her horse snorted loudly and began backing up. Reaching out to grab at the dangling reins, Buffy was knocked backwards when her horse suddenly reared up and pawed at the air. She managed to scramble to her feet in time to watch the animal turn and gallop back in the direction they had come. 

"Hey!" she called out after it. "Horse! Come back!" 

The horse paid her no heed and continued its hasty retreat, leaving Buffy standing in the dust hold her pack.

"Let the animal go," said Aragorn. "We haven't the time to chase after it."

"Stupid horse," she grumbled.

With Aragorn in the lead, one by one they cautiously entered the passage. Buffy was left standing just before the entrance with a very hesitant Dwarf. The sense of despair and hopelessness she had felt earlier returned tenfold. No wonder Gimli didn't want to go in. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before taking his hand and leading him over the dark threshold.

***

The blackness was overwhelming.

Buffy could hear herself gasping in the silence that greeted her inside. Shivering in the cold air, she watched as her breath fogged out in front of her face. A rush of warmth passed over her and a bright glow burst forth as Aragorn lit his torch. Buffy found the sudden light reassuring and she pulled Gimli towards it.

"Do you not hear them?" the Dwarf asked unsteadily.

"Who -" And then she did hear them. A hundred, whispering voices speaking all at once in unfamiliar languages. She clutched Gimli's hand tighter.

"Ow!" the Dwarf cried, pulling his hand away.

"Sorry," Buffy said.

They followed Aragorn down a long, narrow passage. Keeping her eyes trained on the dim light of the torch in front of her, Buffy tried not to notice the sense of dread weighing down on her. After entering a wide, empty space Aragorn discovered the remains of a soldier, but did not pause to inspect them. Crying out a summons for the Dead to follow, he led the company further into the dark. 

Gloom settled over Buffy and she found herself falling into a deep depression. A thousand black thoughts tumbled through her mind. She had forgotten about Dawn, the only family she had left. She was a terrible sister. And the Vampire, she was the Slayer, but she had failed to do her duty and the demon had gotten away. It would come back for her, she knew this without a doubt. It was so strong, how could she defeat something so strong? She couldn't, she realized. The Vampire would kill her, but this time it would be permanent. She had the sudden desire to give up, to just lay down where she was and never get back up. Everything would be over, it would be so easy. Her eyes closed and drew in a deep breath.

"Buffy," a voice breathed into her ear. "Don't give in, pay no attention to the feelings, they are false."

She felt a hand slip around her waist and tug her close.

"Legolas?" Buffy mumbled. She pushed the dark thoughts aside and found strength in the Elf's nearness. "Don't let go?"

"Never."

The dread slowly subsided and Buffy found the weight that had been pressing in on her lift. She remained at Legolas's side, not because she still needed the comfort, but because it felt nice. They continued this way until Aragorn ordered them to remount and Gimli immediately appeared at Legolas's side.

"I should ride with you," the Dwarf said to the Elf. "I know how uncomfortable your kind are in closed in spaces, remember how afraid you were in Moria?"

"Afraid -" Legolas cried, outraged, but Gimli continued nonplussed. 

"You could use the support of a Dwarf, in a place like this," he finished.

Buffy knew that if anyone were afraid down here it was Gimli. He was having a difficult time dealing with the despair they were experiencing, and considering what she herself had just gone through, she didn't blame him. If the Dwarf felt better riding with his friend Buffy wouldn't stop him. Reluctantly letting go of Legolas and she smiled at Gimli.

"I think that is a great idea," she said.

"What!?" said Legolas.

"You know how Elves are afraid of the dark," she winked at Legolas and he rolled his eyes. Ha! Buffy thought. She was rubbing off on him. 

"You still need someone to ride with," Legolas said.

"She may ride with me," Elrohir offered.

Legolas did not seem to like this idea very much, but Buffy paid him no mind. She accepted Elrohir's hand and was pulled up before him in a flash.

"All settled," she said attempting to adjust her position. It was strange to sit so close to someone you barely knew. She sat tense, with her back straight, trying to put distance between them. Elrohir wasn't having it, and he pulled her back against him, while Legolas glared in their direction.

"Relax, you're too tense," he said placing an arm around her waist.

Buffy did as she was told, but not before pinching him on the arm. "You're just doing this to get at Legolas."

"Yes, he is very easy to tease," Elrohir admitted. 

They began to descend down a steep road. The horses took slow cautious steps, but did not bolt. Legolas turned to look back at Buffy, and as he did so his eyes glittered in surprise.

"The Dead are following," he said. "I see shapes of Men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of a cloud."

Buffy stiffened when he said this and Elrohir tightened his hold on her.

"You are afraid?" he asked.

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes and knocked the Elf's hand away. She turned and peered over Elrohir's shoulder. Sure enough, riding behind them was a mass of pale, wispy forms. Buffy raised her eyebrows and said, "Huh, yeah, they look dead alright."

After a while the company came out of the passage and into the cool, fresh air. Laid out before them was a vast valley that twinkled in the dusky light from the many homes of Men that rested there.

"Friends, forget you weariness!" Aragorn cried. "We must ride! We must reach the Stone of Erech ere this day passes, and long still is the way."

With that the riders passed down from the mountain and over the land. They rode until their horses stumbled with weariness and they came at last to the Hill of Erech. A round, black stone sat atop the hill, half buried in the ground. 

"Oh, great," Buffy said. "Another big, round rock."


	19. Prophecy

Tolkien owns everything except for Buffy who is the property of Joss Whedon.

****

Much appreciation for the reviews! They're what keep me writing! Just to put many of the reviewers at ease, I promise that I will finish the story! Even if it takes me awhile to do it ; ) I know exactly what is going happen, it's finding the time to write it all down that takes so long. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you guys hangin'.

****

Prophecy

The night sky was a deep, solid black, making it nearly impossible to see anything. Buffy could just make out the shape of the large stone that sat half-buried in the ground before them. 

"What is that?" she asked Elrohir.

"The Stone of Erech," he answered in a subdued tone.

"Who's Eric?"

Elrohir smiled at her question and reached behind him to pull something from his saddlebag. "It is not a person. The stone is named after this place, the Hill of Erech. It is said that the stone fell from the heavens many ages ago." With a careful tug he removed a shining, silver horn from his bag.

"Very pretty," Buffy said appreciatively.

Elrohir passed the horn to Aragorn, who then blew upon it. The sounds that issued forth from the instrument caused Buffy's skin to crawl. After a quiet, tense moment passed the music of several answering horns could be heard faintly. A chill wind blew over her and she knew without looking that the Dead were gathering around them.

Aragorn dismounted and walked to stand by the stone.

"Oathbreakers, why have you come?" he asked.

A voice answered, faint as if coming from a long distance.

"To fulfill our oath and have peace."

"The hour has come at last," Aragorn said. "Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin and you shall follow me. When this land has been cleansed of the of the servants of Sauron your oath will be fulfilled. You shall have peace and depart this world forever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor."

Suddenly, Halbarad unfurled a large standard, which looked to be as black as the night around it. Silence fell over the Company and not a word was spoken as they prepared to camp for the night. 

"Legolas! Elladan!"

Buffy started as Aragorn's voice broke the quiet that had settled over the group.

"You two take the first watch," he rolled his blanket out and laid down.

The ground was hard and cold, a sharp rock dug into her back and Buffy shifted restlessly trying to remove the offending stone. She tossed back and forth, unable to rest with the presence of the Dead around them.

"Can you not lay still?!" Gimli muttered grumpily.

"I can't help it," Buffy hissed. "It's those dead people. I can feel their ghosty little eyes on me, it's freaking me out. They're all cold and wispy and - and, you know, dead."

"Go to sleep, Buffy," she heard Aragorn say from where he lay, on the other side of Gimli.

"But -," she protested.

"Sleep," Aragorn ordered.

"Yes sir, you Royal Pain in the -"

"Buffy!" Gimli cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"All right, all right." Buffy rolled over and shut her eyes tightly. She lay there listening to the deep breaths of those around her and only after several hours had passed did she finally sink into restless sleep.

*** 

Legolas scanned the area around him with senses alert. The intense quiet of the night was broken only by the occasional snore from Gimli and the shuffling feet of the horses. Just beyond the camp Legolas could make out the faint, wispy forms of the Dead, but they caused him no distress. It would be several hours before he was relieved of his watch so, he sat down on the barren ground and tried to get more comfortable. He felt a soft, refreshing rush of air pass over him, carrying a sweet, familiar scent. His brow furrowed in confusion, where could it be coming from? 

"_Legolas_ . . ."

He stiffened as his head whipped around searching for the source of the voice.

"_Legolas Greenleaf_ . . ."

The voice was familiar and seemed to be close by, but he saw no one. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and realized the air smelled of mallorn trees. It smelled like Lothlorien.

"Open your eyes, Prince of Mirkwood."

He obeyed the command and gasped sharply. The Dead were gone, the camp was gone, Aragorn, and Buffy . . . they were all gone. He was standing in small clearing surrounded by golden mallorn trees and he wasn't alone.

"_Mae govannen_,"said Galadriel. The Lady of Lorien stood before Legolas, garbed in her customary white with eyes full of age and wisdom. 

"_Mae govannen_," Legolas repeated a little breathlessly.

"There isn't much time," she said, her form becoming slightly transparent. "I have gazed upon my mirror and seen something great and terrible. I have called to you so that I might warn you."

"Warn me of what?" he asked.

"The Slayer is in great danger . . ." Galadriel's body suddenly flickered in and out, her voice trailing off.

"Buffy, what -"

The Lady held up her hand to stop his question. "I cannot hold this connection for long, Legolas, so you must listen and heed my words."

Legolas nodded and remained quiet.

"Your blood, to save her life," Galadriel's statement echoed in his mind as her ancient eyes gazed into his own. "If this does not come to pass, whether Sauron is defeated or not, a terrible evil will rise in Middle-Earth and the Slayer will perish."

"What have you seen? What is to happen to her?"

"I know only that it will occur soon, within days," answered Galadriel. "You must stay near her. The time will come when her life will be threatened in a terrible way, the worst way for her. Only through the spilling of your blood may she live."

"My life, for hers." Legolas said.

"Perhaps . . . Perhaps not," Galadriel faded further, her form becoming a thin shadow. "The mirror was not clear." She eyed Legolas curiously. "You did not hesitate in your decision, Son of Thranduil. Would you so willingly give your life to save her?

"Yes," he answered. "Should it be required of me I would gladly lay down my life for hers. Better to give my life so that she might live and Middle-Earth be kept safe. I will die either way, but if your words hold true Buffy still has a chance to survive."

"You love her," Galadriel stated.

"Yes."

"That is not wise," Galadriel said. "She has been chosen, she walks alone."

"Not anymore," responded Legolas.

Galadriel looked sharply to her left, at something only she could see. "I must leave you now, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I wish you and your companions luck in the final battle."

With that she was gone as suddenly as she had come and Legolas was once again sitting in camp surrounded by an army of the Dead. He found that he was breathing hard, as if he had run a great distance. 

__

Your blood, to save her life. 

So be it.

***

Buffy awoke groggy and disoriented. She shook her head to clear away the last bits of sleep and stretched her muscles out. The morning was cool and grey, causing Buffy to wrap her cloak tightly around her in an attempt to chase away the chill.

"Buffy."

She looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Legolas."

"I have spoken with Gimli, you will ride with me today." He offered Buffy his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Ooookaayyy," she said, noticing the tense lines etched in his face. "What's with the drama mask?" 

Legolas didn't answer, instead he took her hand and began to lead her over to the horses. Buffy stopped and pulled him to a halt.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Legolas hesitated, unsure of what to say. He had decided not to tell Buffy of Galadriel's warning. She would never agree to him sacrificing himself for her and it would only cause her distress to know of it in advance. If it came down to his life for hers, which, according to Galadriel, was only a possibility, then he only had a precious few days left with her. Despite the chaos that was all around he wanted to spend what time they had left together. He looked down into her concerned green eyes and tried to push the dark thoughts out of his head. . He did not wish to lie to her, but neither would he tell her the truth. Perhaps he could distract her, he thought. He brought Buffy's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back.

"Ride with me today?" he asked softly.

"Ohhh nooo," Buffy said pulling her hand away. "You are not charming your way out of this."

"That did not distract you?" 

Buffy shook her head.

"Then perhaps this will." Legolas bent his head and kissed her softly. What began as an attempt at diversion quickly grew and exploded into something more. Warmth rushed through the Elf's body causing him pull Buffy closer, he felt her arms lock around his neck and the kiss deepened further. He found her lips soft, warm, and inviting. Legolas thought he could happily go on kissing her forever. The sounds of the awakening camp fell away and there were just the two of them, alone. Neither one knew how long they stood there, pressed together, but finally Legolas sensed others near them and he pulled back leaving Buffy to try and catch her breath.

"Distracted?" Legolas breathed into her ear.

"Very," Buffy answered with a happy sigh.

Legolas pulled back and reluctantly released her.

"Are you really okay?" Buffy asked, still worried over his serious behavior.

"Yes, I feel much improved," he answered. Unable to resist the urge, he reached out to stroke her face.

"Are you two quite through?" Aragorn asked a little irritated. He stood several feet away with Elladan, Elrohir, and Gimli just behind him. He frowned and sent a disapproving glare at the couple. They didn't have time for Buffy and Legolas to cuddle. 

Buffy felt her face burn as she saw the group who had doubtlessly seen her kissing Legolas a few moments earlier. Giving an embarrassed nod she left Legolas' side to gather her things. The familiar routine of packing gave her time to cool off and gather her thoughts. Pull yourself together Summers, she thought, her mind still a little hazy. Jerking her bag closed she slung it over her shoulder and moved to rejoin Legolas. However, before she could reach him a figure blocked her path and she looked up to see Elrohir standing before her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do I get a good morning kiss as well?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eye.

All right, Buffy thought, that's it. As her lips spread into a slow smile, she narrowed her green eyes and stepped closer to Elrohir. She was close enough to touch him now and she did, sliding one hand slowly up his chest. He stiffened and she knew she had surprised him. Bringing her foot up she rubbed it against his leg before hooking her foot behind his knee. With a jerk she swept the Elf's feet out from under him and Elrohir went sprawling gracelessly backwards into the dirt.

"That enough of a 'good morning' for you Elrohir?" she asked, while smiling sweetly down at him. Without waiting for an answer, she reshouldered her bag and walked away.

As she turned her back on Elrohir she could see Legolas and Elladan, who were doubled over with laughter. Gimli was shamelessly rolling on the ground, his entire belly shaking. Rolling her eyes, Buffy walked past them all and made her way to the horses. 

They had a war to get to after all.


	20. One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

Buffy belongs to Whedon and everything else Tolkien's.

Wow, yeah, so it's been awhile and big apologies for that. I just haven't had that much time to write lately as I am about to move. Anyway, hopefully it won't be so long between updates next time. This chapter is rather heavy on the dialogue and low on action, but important in that it is pretty much setting up things for the last few chapters. Lots more action in the next installment, I promise. I hope everyone enjoys it and remember to push the magic review button and tell me what you think.

Also a really huge THANK YOU to whoever nominated this story for the Crossing Over Awards. I mean, geez, really THANKS.

****

One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

With a loud yawn and a satisfying stretch Buffy slowly awoke from a deep, untroubled sleep. Soft morning sunlight filtered in through her bedroom windows causing her to blink as her eyes adjusted to the light. She pushed back the covers and rose from the bed while smothering another yawn with her hand. Catching sight of herself in her mirror she realized that she was already dressed and ready for the day. There was something odd about that fact, but she couldn't quite think what it was.

Buffy made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine," a chirpy voice said as she entered the room.

"Mom," Buffy said surprised. Why was she surprised? Why wouldn't her Mom be here? Buffy's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why this felt so wrong.

"Did you sleep well?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Yeah, fine," answered Buffy still confused. Something wasn't right here.

"I made you something to drink," Joyce handed her daughter a large cup. "Do you want pancakes or waffles? I think I'm feeling waffley today, but if you'd rather have pancakes . . ."

"No, I'm waffley - I mean waffles are fine." Buffy looked down into the plastic cup her mother had given her. The liquid inside was dark and thick. "What is this?"

"It's good for you, drink up."

Without knowing why she did it, Buffy reached down and stuck her finger into the cup. It came back bathed in a bright red liquid.

"MOM! This is blood!"

"Of course it is, honey," answered Joyce matter-of-factly. "Your going to need it, so make sure you drink it all."

"What? I'm not - I'm not drinking this." Buffy's head was whirling. "I'm not a vampire," she muttered pouring the blood into the sink.

Joyce turned to look out window and Buffy followed her gaze. The sun was sinking rapidly and the sky had exploded into bright oranges and pinks. A large, dark shape passed in front of the window momentarily blocking out the fading daylight.

"You have to be careful Buffy," said Joyce soberly. "It will be dark soon, that's when the monster will come for you."

"What monster? And how can it be dark already, I just woke -," Buffy blinked as sudden realization hit her. She opened her eyes and looked at her mother sadly, "Your dead."

***

Several hours and many miles later Buffy was still thinking over her dream. They had come to a stop at Calembel upon Ciril, it was a rather pretty spot, she realized. The grass was a rich green and a stream flowed clear and cool from a dense wooded area nearby. After helping with Arod she wandered off into the trees, telling Aragorn she was going to collect some fire wood. She really just wanted some time to herself, to get away from the depressing presence of the Dead , and to think. Legolas had been joined to her hip for the past few days and, while she enjoyed being near him, it was getting to be a bit much. She had spent all day on a horse with him which, she had to admit, wasn't a bad thing. Smiling, Buffy thought back on how nice it was to sit with his arm around her waist and her back pressed close against his chest. A tension was building between them that was becoming very distracting. She couldn't help the way she stroked his hand at her waist or suppress the shiver that Legolas's breath at the back of her neck caused. Still, a girl needed some time to herself every once and a while.

Wandering aimlessly among the trees, she absently picked up some branches laying on the ground. She was tired and hungry but, then again, so was everyone. Well, except maybe the Elves. They seemed to have boundless energy. It was irritating. She reached up and pulled the pins from her hair. Sighing with pleasure as her scalp tingled she shook her head. Her hair was dirty, she could feel the knots in it, and she was sure she must have circles under her eyes. Why oh why couldn't she have been sent to a dimension with concealer? And detangler? And possibly lipstick? 

Kicking at a rock she found her thoughts again turning to her dream. It had plagued her all day, but she could not seem to puzzle it out. It was starting to give her headache. She figured the monster her mother had warned her about was the vampire, but the rest . . . Blood, why blood? 

__

It's always about the blood.

Spike's words came back to her, and she sighed in frustration. Couldn't she get a break? An entire world away from Sunnydale and it was _still_ about the blood. It must be a Slayer thing.

Her gaze searched the ground for more branches and, finding none, she reached up to break off a low hanging limb from a nearby tree. Suddenly, there was a hand gripping her wrist and she felt her arm pulled back.

"I would not do that if I were you. You never know when the trees might take offense."

"Legolas," Buffy turned her wrist still held in the Elf's hand. "How did you find me?"

"Elvish instinct," he answered. At Buffy's look he smiled, "I also asked Aragorn."

"Ohh, how very instinctual," Buffy said wryly.

"You looked to be deep in thought." 

"S'nothing," she muttered. She hadn't told Aragorn or Legolas of her dream. If she didn't know what it meant she doubted they would. Besides they already had enough to worry about.

"I turned around and you were gone," Legolas turned his hand and linked his fingers through hers. "I was worried."

"Why so worried?" asked Buffy curiously. "You've been acting like my shadow for the past two days. Any particular reason?"

Taking a step closer Legolas breathed into her ear, "It pleases me to be near you."

"Oh," she replied, a pleasant shiver running down her back. "It pleases me too."

The tension that had been building between them suddenly burst as Legolas bent down to kiss her. What started as a soft exploration of lips, soon became hard and hungry. There was no Dark Lord, no evil ring, crazy dreams, or impending apocalypse. All that mattered in this moment was that they were together. It was suddenly vital and necessary that they touch and hold each other. 

"Buffy," Legolas breathed, trying to give words to what they were experiencing, "I have never wanted this much before. I - "

The Elf broke off unable to describe the need they both felt. Sliding a palm slowly up his chest Buffy felt Legolas shiver. She looked up at him and found that she did not have the words either so, she kissed him instead.

Legolas's hand tangle in her hair as he responded and her arms locked around his neck. A bright, burning fever coursed through them. They had to be closer, they had to be closer _right now_. There were just too many things separating them. Buffy's hands began working the laces of his shirt and - Wait a minute, she realized, how had they come to be lying on the ground? That thought was quickly swept away as she felt Legolas's hand touch bare skin at her waist. Suddenly, his hands seemed to be everywhere at once and she felt herself straining for more. Her own hands were busy as well. When she finally succeeded at his fastenings and felt his cool skin under her palm, they both gave a sigh of pleasure. Everything just felt so _right_, everything was perfect.

A cool wash of air passed over her skin and Buffy felt lips trail down her neck to her - 

"Legolas!" she gasped in surprise.

"Buffy!"

Buffy blinked, that wasn't Legolas's voice.

"Legolas! Where are you? We want to start the fire!"

Oh my God! That was Halbarad. And he sounded close. Buffy sat up, pushing Legolas off her. Where was her shirt?

"Return to camp!" Legolas called in a strained voice. "We will be there shortly."

He pulled Buffy's shirt over her head, helped her with her coat, and pulled her to her feet. They didn't speak as they headed back, but Legolas did stop to place a kiss on her forehead.

Halbarad and Elrohir were waiting for them just outside the tree line. The Elf was watching them with smirk.

"Where is the wood?" asked Halbarad.

"What!?" Buffy cried. "What wood? There was _no_ wood!"

"There was no wood in the forest?" Elrohir asked

"Oh _that_ woo - um, no, no wood." Her face a brilliant shade of red, she walked over to where the others sat and took a place next to Gimli.

"Buffy?" she heard the Dwarf ask.

"Mmm?" she mumbled.

"Your _mithril_ coat is on backwards."

***

A little while later, after a fire had been started with wood gathered by the twins Buffy watched Aragorn gaze broodily out at the night. He sat apart from them as usual, wrapped in his cloak. The closer they came to Minas Tirith, the more withdrawn and sullen the Ranger had become. She understood that he had a lot on his mind, she knew what it felt like to be in his situation - well, except for the whole him being a king part - but she thought she had talked him out of his brooding spells. Buffy looked over at Legolas, they had purposefully sat on opposite sides of the fire after returning from the forest, and after catching the Elf's eye she nodded in Aragorn's direction.

"You should go talk to him," she said.

"Talk?" Legolas asked confused. "Do you wish me to relay a message for you?"

"No," Buffy said a little exasperated. "He is troubled, I think he needs someone to talk to him." 

"It could be the presence of the Dead," Gimli said. "They certainly make me feel more on edge."

"I think it's more than that," Buffy replied. "He has a lot weighing on him, which is why you should talk to him."

"Me? No, no - surely you would be better at that!" Legolas was starting to look a little panicky.

"I've already had a heart to heart with him, I think -"

"Your hearts were together?" Halbarad asked in confusion.

"It means I've already had discussion with him," Buffy looked at Legolas. "I think he needs to talk to another guy, like a male bonding thing."

"You wish to tie them together?" Elladan inquired.

"No! Ew! I am not into that whole M&S thing!" She shook her head.

"M&S?" said Gimli. "What does that stand for?"

"It's - It doesn't matter," Buffy was not explaining _that_. Especially to a Dwarf. Besides she didn't exactly know what it meant anyway, only that it had something to do with tying people up - and she had seen that one thing on MTV where the guy wrapped the girl up in saran wrap - that was weird. It didn't seem like a very sexy thing to do, and wouldn't it be really hot and uncomfortable?

"Buffy?" Legolas prompted. 

She started out of her wandering thoughts and turned back to Legolas. "Go talk to him."

"I would not know what to say." Legolas tried to back out.

"Legolas, he needs a friend right now. Please?"

"Perhaps, you are right," he responded. Aragorn had seemed rather disturbed of late.

"I often am," Buffy said with a wink. "It's one my strengths."

With a small smile Legolas rose and walked off towards the brooding Ranger.

***

"Aragorn."

Aragorn turned to see Legolas approaching. "Is something amiss?"

"No, I thought you might want some company."

"My thoughts are company enough," the Ranger replied tersely.

Legolas sat down next to Aragorn and the two remained silent for several minutes. Finally the Elf spoke while staring off into black night, "You seem troubled."

"I am," said Aragorn. "I worry for Arwen, I worry for Frodo and Sam, and I worry that I am doing the wrong thing. In truth, I do not wish to discuss it, Legolas."

The Elf nodded, acceding to Aragorn's wish but not before adding, "You should know that we follow you because we believe in you, in your leadership."

"My leadership may get all of you killed."

"Perhaps, but there is no one I would rather follow into battle, among Elves or Men."

Aragorn cracked a small smile at this and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And there is no one I would rather lead into battle."

"Not even Gimli?" asked Legolas.

"Gimli fights with heart but, does not always follow orders."

"He and Buffy make a formidable team."

Aragorn grinned, "I think Buffy has been a bad influence on him."

Legolas laughed and looked back to the fire where Buffy and the others sat. He felt his heart give a tug as he watched her.

"You must tread carefully with her my friend," Aragorn said somberly. 

"It is too late," the Elf replied. "I love her." I would die for her, he thought to himself thinking of Galadriel's warning.

"That is ill-advised my friend."

"You love Arwen," Legolas said defensively.

"And it has caused us both more pain than pleasure. She has chosen to stay with me and I do not know if I will ever forgive myself for taking her from her people. I will be the death of her," he added grimly.

"You have to chance to be together," Legolas argued.

"Yes, we have that at least," Aragorn replied. "Legolas, you forget that you do not have the choice Arwen had. You are immortal and Buffy is not. Have you thought about that?"

"Yes," he answered. Although not in the way you mean, he thought. "It frightens me that she could die."

"Not could, Legolas, will." Aragorn stated. "Even if she lives to a ripe old age, one day she will die."

"Then I would follow her." 

"Mark my words, you will both end up hurt if you let this continue." Legolas made a sound of protest, but Aragorn continued, "It is unfair to the both of you. Do you think it will be easy for Buffy to watch herself get older while you continue to remain unchanged? And what if, after all of this is over, Gandalf finds a way to send her back to her world? She belongs there, not in Middle-Earth. While she remains here her world is left unprotected and vulnerable."

"You wish her to leave?" Legolas asked stiffly.

"Of course not, but I understand that it is her duty to return if she can."

"She has been chosen," said the Elf softly, repeating Galadriel's words.

"Yes," replied Aragorn.

Silence fell between the two friends as Legolas considered Aragorn's words. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps he and Buffy were not meant to be. It did not change the fact that he loved her, that he would die for her, but he hated the thought of causing her pain or making her unhappy. If they did find a way for her to return to her world . . . She would go. He knew that.

"I will think on what you have said," Legolas stated quietly.

Aragorn did not respond in words, instead he laid a comforting hand on the Elf's shoulder and the two remained silent. Both staring despondently out into the night, lost in their troubles.

***

"Poor Aragorn," Buffy sighed as she watched Legolas make his way over to the Ranger. She hoped the Elf could cheer their gloomy leader up.

"He has been rather distant of late," Elladan said. "I understand your concern Buffy, he is my friend as well . . ."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Buffy said.

"We worry for Arwen," Elrohir answered. "To lose the Evenstar of our people is a great tragedy."

"But she will be happy with Aragorn," Buffy replied.

"Of this I have no doubt, but a part of me wishes that she would follow our father over the sea to the Undying Lands." Elrohir stated.

"The sea?" Elrohir words had jogged Buffy's memory. "I had a dream about the sea and . . ." _Legolas_, she thought. "Why is Elrond going to these Undying Lands?"

"The Elves are leaving Middle-Earth," Gimli said sadly, thinking of the beauty of Galadriel.

"Leaving? Why?"

"Our time is past and the age of Men approaches," Elladan answered. "Every Elf at some point during their existence will come to feel the pull of the sea. Once that occurs it is only a matter of time before he or she seeks the straight road to Valinor."

"Straight road?" Buffy asked confused. "I am not following you guys. What is Valinor?"

"The simplest answer is that it is the ancestral home of Elves," said Elrohir. "For many ages it was a part of the world, but after it was attacked by a minion of Sauron the land was removed from the circles of the world. Now, it can only be reached by Elves, who seek the straight road over the sea to its shores."

"Are you guys going there?" Buffy asked Elladan and Elrohir.

"Eventually, yes," said Elladan. "Soon Middle-Earth will be bereft of our kind and left to the care of Men."

All the Elves were leaving, Buffy thought. All of them, which meant . . . Legolas would be leaving. That was why he hadn't wanted to talk about her dream. He didn't want her to know he was leaving. It would also explain why he had stayed so close to her these past few days, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before he left. 

Buffy could hear Gimli and the twins discussing the departure of the Elves, but she tuned them out. Something inside her had cracked and broken at the realization that Legolas was leaving. It was not that he was leaving Middle-Earth, but that he was leaving her. _He_ was leaving _her_. Just like they all did, her father, Angel, Scott, Parker, Riley . . . and now Legolas. At least she was consistent, she thought grimly. Maybe Saruman had been right after all, maybe there was something wrong with her.

Legolas was leaving her.


	21. Beware of the Dark

All of Middle-Earth belongs to Tolkien and Buffy is the evil genius of Joss Whedon.

Okay! Okay! Your constant emailing and reviewing has paid off. A shiny new chapter for the best readers ever. I know it has been way too long between updates, and I really am sorry. However, when you are reading over 300 pages a week for school (and that is just one class), as well writing an average of ten article and book reviews a week, and working on two 20-25 page papers, the last thing you want to do is write even more when you finally get some down time. 

Anyway, the story is getting close to the end only two or three more chapters left, and I will finish it. However, I won't make any promises as to how long it will take. My work/class schedule is not exactly conducive to having much writing time. 

Again, so many, many, many thanks for the emails and reviews. Your interest keeps me interested, and although I don't have time to respond to individual readers, please understand that I do read and appreciate your comments. Please keep them coming!!! Push the pretty review button!!

And now on with the show . . . 

****

Beware of the Dark

Night passed and those of the Company who required rest, slept. The Elves remained ever alert on watch - and there were the Dead of course. The Dead never slept. The darkness grew deeper as time progressed, enveloping every inch of sky and blotting out the light of the stars. Gazing up at the sky, Legolas became increasingly uncomfortable. His thoughts already a chaotic jumble over Buffy, Galadriel's warning, and the impending battle, the Elf was unable to determine the cause of his unease. Was it merely his current confused state of mind or something more? He looked to Elladan and Elrohir. The twins sat side by side, appearing untroubled by the dark starless night. Legolas sighed; perhaps it was just him after all.

And then he felt it. That cold trickle of warning on the back his neck, which spoke of approaching danger. His body tense and senses alert he scanned the area looking for trouble. He found - nothing. There were no Orcs, Wargs, or other servants of Sauron waiting to attack from the black of the night. On silent feet he moved over to the twins, crouching beside them.

"Do you not feel it?" He asked them.

Elladan and Elrohir responded with equally blank expressions.

"Something stirs . . ." Legolas said softly. "This night . . . is unnatural."

After a quick scan of their surroundings the twins regarded Legolas skeptically. "There is nothing out there, Legolas." Elrohir stated.

Legolas remained silent for a moment. The sense of warning had faded somewhat, but it was still there, though faint as if it came from some distance away. "No - there is nothing out there . . . yet."

"What do you mean?" Asked Elladan.

"It comes."

***

Mother was growing impatient.

Ever since Fire-Eye had told her about the Slayer and his plans for her, Mother had been anxious to see them fulfilled. She had been very angry when Burzum had failed to bring back the _palantir_ as Fire-Eye had commanded. Burzum felt anger rise up to heat his chest. The little _sharlob_ had been stronger than he expected, but he would be ready next time. His brothers, Grish and Gul, were with him and after they saw the ships off they would hunt for her. Anticipation curled in his stomach and mixed with the anger to create a tense feeling of excitement. They were so close . . . 

Mother had promised the Slayer would be his. Her blood was strong; he sensed it when they fought over the _palantir_. It would taste so good and . . . clean. Orc blood was foul, but it was rare for a human to stumble into their lair in Mordor. They were forced to live off the bitter, dirty, black blood of the Mordor Orcs. Burzum smiled as he stretched his leathery wings, it would not be so for much longer. Fire-Eye promised Mother they would walk the land free again, as they had in the long ago Age. Of course, Burzum and his brothers had never been free. After Fire-Eye lost his Ring and went away, Mother had grown lonely in the Black Tower. She shared her lifeblood with three Orcs, and Burzum, Grish, and Gul had been with her ever since. Her blood had made them strong and immortal, they were no longer simply Orcs. They were special, unique. Mother told them so all the time. That had been many years ago. He could no longer recall when he was not what he was now . . . Vampire.

Burzum's thoughts swung back to the treat, which awaited him. Not only would he drink the pure, strong blood of the Slayer, but he would make her his forever. Fire-Eye and Mother had been developing a plan to create an unstoppable army of blood drinkers, but they could not achieve this by converting other Orcs. Orcs and demons, like Mother, could not move in the daylight, which was a weakness when fighting Men. However, Men could move in the daylight - and they were easily corrupted, Burzum thought with relish. Unfortunately, early experiments proved Mother's demon blood too pure for weaker humans. They died almost instantly after ingesting it. They lasted longer if they took the blood of Burzum, or his brothers, but they still eventually died hours later writhing in pain. 

But the Slayer was no ordinary human. She was unnaturally strong and there was already something dark inside of her. Fire-Eye said she could take the blood and create a new, stronger Vampire able to move in the light of the sun. Fire-Eye said she would be the first. Mother's blood was too pure; it might still kill the Slayer. Burzum was the strongest of his brothers so, Mother said he would turn the Slayer and then she would belong to him. She would turn other humans and together Burzum and the Slayer would rule over Fire-Eye's Army and bring Middle-Earth to its knees. Yes, Burzum thought, her blood would be sweet. This would be a treat indeed. He would have to watch Grish and Gul, in case they became . . .over excited and tried to take what did not belong to them. No, Burzum was the strongest so the girl would be his. 

Mother had promised.

***

Buffy blinked away her sleep, wincing as her muscles protested the night spent on the hard ground. Squinting to see in the darkness, she realized it must not be as late as she first thought. The sky was still quite dark, covered by a grey mass of roiling clouds. Just like my mood, she thought sourly, remembering last night's conversation. Neither sun nor moon shone above her, making it impossible to tell what time it was. A few feet away she could make out the forms of four people and knew without looking one of them was Legolas. She stood and shook out her cloak before making her way over to the group.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" she asked when she reached them.

" '_Quel amrun_, Buffy," said Elladan. 

"Oh, it is way too early - at least I think it is - for that," Buffy responded rubbing her eyes. "In English please?"

"What is Inglis?" asked Elrohir.

"Oh, you know! In regular people language, not uppity Elf speech."

"He simply told you 'good morning' Buffy," Aragorn explained at the same time Elrohir was heard muttering, "Uppity?"

"Oh, well good morn - wait, morning?" Buffy asked confused, turning to look up at the dark sky again. "It's still awfully -"

"Dark," finished Aragorn with a grimace.

"Dawn has not arrived, though its time has come and gone," Legolas said. "Evil draws near."

"Sauron's shadow grows ever greater, reaching out to block the sun and leave us in perpetual night," Elrohir stated grimly.

__

It will be dark soon

Buffy heard her mother's words in her head and shivered. 

"No matter," said Aragorn moving to rouse the rest of the camp, "We must press on, else Minas Tirith will be lost." 

As the group dispersed Elrohir approached Buffy as she gathered her things.

"You should have known what Elladan was saying," he said reproachfully. "Do you remember nothing of your Elvish lesson?"

Buffy sighed, that seemed like such a long time ago and it had ended so abruptly when she questioned the meaning of _melamin_. At least that mystery had been solved, even if - well, she wasn't going to think about that now. Reaching down to tie her pack closed she looked up at Elrohir and shrugged, "Sorry, I really don't have a head for languages."

"Then we shall have to try harder next time," Elrohir said before walking away.

"Why does that scare me?" Buffy mumbled to herself, suddenly beset by a vision of the Elf dressed up like her eleventh grade French teacher, Madame Pernay. Somehow, she didn't think he could fit into the hideous purple dress Madame Pernay had worn every Friday - well, at least the Fridays Buffy had actually been in class. Swinging her pack onto her shoulder Buffy stood and found herself face to face with Legolas. An uncomfortable silence fell over them as conflicting thoughts warred through both their minds, with neither knowing what to say.

"Buff-"

"Leg-"

They started to speak at one time and then fell silent again. With a deep breath Buffy finally spoke, but it was not to address the problems between them. There would be time for that later.

"I - I am going to ride with Elrohir," Buffy said quickly, figuring it was better to keep her distance from Legolas before she grew even more attached to him. He was leaving, after all.

If she had not turned to leave so quickly she would have seen the look of pain and confusion, which crossed Legolas's face as he watched her retreat.

***

They rode hard under the darkened sky with little rest for next leg of their journey, and came upon a host of Sauron's servants in Lamedon. They were swiftly driven away by the Dead. Buffy realized she had not even had time to raise her weapon so quickly did the enemy retreat before the ghosts. Under the misguided belief that Buffy was riding with him because she wanted to learn more Elvish, Elrohir drilled Buffy on her vocabulary and grammar every chance he got. His enthusiasm for this little project blinded the Elf to the fact Buffy was a very reluctant student and spent the majority of her 'lessons' staring off into space. On the fifth day they reached Pelargir at last, and Buffy felt her blood rise at the battle that loomed near.

"The fleet of Umbar is just over the rise," reported Legolas after scouting ahead. His sense of unease had grown steadily each day, and he was certain the evil was close now.

"It is time," Aragorn said turning to the Dead and speaking to them in a tongue Buffy did not understand. She would have asked what was being said, but the look Legolas gave her stopped her question.

It is time, the Elf thought morosely. What if today was the day Galadriel had spoken of? After all, he had been sensing an approaching evil for days. The worries Aragorn had expressed over his feelings for Buffy would be for naught if Galadriel's vision came to pass. He was prepared to die for her, and did not regret his choice. Looking at Buffy, perhaps for the last time, made despair well in his heart.

"What is it?" Buffy asked quietly, finding herself a little frightened at the intensity of the Elf's regard. 

"_Amin mela Ile_," Legolas said before pulling her to him and kissing her quickly. 

Buffy tried to say the words back, but could not bring herself to it. Her inner self refused to admit its vulnerability, having been hurt too often in the past. She wanted to ask him about the Elves leaving Middle-Earth, but remained silent instead, waiting for Aragorn's signal_. _This was not the time for questions, there were more important things at stake. 

***

High above Pelargir, Burzum flew under the cover of the black clouds. It felt strange to be out during the day, but he and his brothers were protected by the ever growing shadow of Fire-Eye, which proved a useful barrier between the deadly fire of the Sun and the Vampires. He heard a grunt and looked behind him to see Grish pointing ahead. Following his brother's finger, Burzum hissed angrily. The fleet was under attack. Fire-Eye would be very angry if the ships and their mercenary warriors did not reach Minas Tirith. He signaled to Grish and Gul, and the three Vampires sped up their flight.

Foolish mortals, Burzum thought with disgust. If they believed they could defeat Fire-Eye . . . well, Burzum and his brothers would show them how wrong they were. Burzum would have fresh blood tonight. . and then he sensed it. A familiar presence of fire and strength, and Burzum smiled even wider. She was down there; he would not even have to hunt for her. The Slayer was his for the taking. 

Mother would be so pleased.

***

"Aww, c'mon you guys! Save some for the rest of us!" Buffy whined while brandishing her daggers. The Dead had swarmed over the ships like ants on a picnic. The pirates were meeting an unhappy fate rather quickly, and Buffy worried she wouldn't get to help. Emotional distress always made her feel like hitting something.

"Quit your complaining," grumbled Gimli. "I for one don't mind sitting this one out at all. We've done more than enough fighting in the past months. Besides, it is amusing to watch the pirates run back and forth in fear." 

"It's not fair," Buffy mumbled. "I really want to beat something up."

"Ha!" Gimli chortled. "Look at that one! He fell over his own feet!"

"The War is far from over Buffy," remarked Aragorn dryly. "I am sure there will be many opportunities to . . . 'beat something up' in the coming days."

"Promise?"

Aragorn nodded and Buffy felt a little reassured. She had some serious issues to work off, after all. The Company continued to watch the fighting, some making occasional comments after a pirate met a particularly cruel end.

"Oh," Elrohir remarked after a pirate threw himself into the water, trying to escape. "That was not well done."

"Bit cowardly," Elladan responded.

And a few moments later Halbarad exclaimed, "That must have hurt!"

"Being hit in the face usually does," Aragorn replied.

This went on for several minutes before Buffy noticed Legolas was not participating. He sat apart from the group, staring at the dark sky every bone in his body rigid. She began to move towards him.

Buffy felt it before she saw it. Her senses screaming inside of her of approaching danger and then chaos erupted among the Company. She was knocked off her feet and heard Legolas shouting for her as she fell. She lay stunned for a moment before rising to see not one, but three Vampires attacking their group. The Dead continued fighting the pirates, unaware of the new danger assaulting the Company.

"Aim for the heart!" Buffy cried, pulling her stake from her boot. Her mouth curled into a fierce smile, she had wanted a fight and she was about to get one. 

One of the Vamps, the biggest one, reached out and snatched up Elladan faster than Buffy could follow. The monster bit into the stunned Elf's neck and Buffy heard herself cry out in dismay. At her cry the Vampire threw Elladan aside, turned to face Buffy, and spat. 

"You are going to apologize for that!" Buffy said before launching herself at the Vampire. She landed a brutal kick to her enemy's mid-section and blocked a punch meant for her head. The two traded a series of kicks and blows in fast succession. It was strange, Buffy thought as she easily ducked a punch, it was almost as if the Vampire wasn't trying to kill her. She knew the monster could hit much harder than it was, and found it interesting the creature stuck to attacking non-vital areas. Spinning to avoid blow, she landed a stunning punch to the Vampire's head before burying her stake in his heart. 

Wow, that had been easy.

Burzum looked down in shock at the wooden stick protruding from his chest. This was not going as well as he thought it would. He could hear Grish and Gul struggling behind him as he fell to he knees. He watched the Slayer turn away and move to help the others trying to fight his brothers. It hurt so badly. Why would being stabbed with a stick hurt so much? His chest radiated a mind numbing pain and for a moment Burzum wondered if he was dying. When several agonizing moments had passed and he watched as his brothers fought for their lives, Burzum managed to rise and jerk the stake from his chest. As soon as the offending weapon was gone the pain lessened, though it was still nearly crippling. He heard Gul cry out in shock and turned see an arrow lodged in his brother's chest.

Burzum felt his blood boil and roared in anger.

Buffy blinked. The Vampires were still alive. She had definitely staked one and Legolas had shot another, but they were still alive. And judging by the feral noise the one she had staked just made, he was pretty angry.

"Buffy, I thought -" Legolas began confused.

"I know," she interrupted and then shrugged. "On to plan B, then."

"Plan B?"

But Buffy was already gone; attacking the Vampire Legolas had just shot with renewed vigor. The Elf grumbled in frustration. How was he supposed to protect her when she behaved so recklessly? He watched as she easily countered the injured Vampire's attack. With a well placed swing, she severed the monster's head from his body and the two fell to the ground with a sick thud. The remains began to sink in upon themselves, as if the body was slowly drying out from the inside. Ignoring the fighting still occurring around him, Legolas gingerly tapped the dried out figure with his foot and watched as some of it crumbled into dust.

"One down, two to -" Buffy stopped. The other Vamps were gone. 

"There!" Legolas cried drawing his bow.

Buffy looked up and was able to barely make out the figure of two winged shapes moving away from them. It looked like one was carrying the other. She heard the sound of Legolas's arrow being released and followed its progress avidly. It found its mark and the figures plummeted to the earth some distance away.

"Nice shot," she said.

"Should we search them out to make sure they are -" Elrohir began.

"They aren't dead," Buffy said.

"How can you be sure?" Halbarad asked skeptically. "The fall alone would have killed them."

"They're Vampires and they aren't that easy to kill," Buffy explained. "Apparently wooden stakes aren't enough to kill Middle-Earth Vamps, but beheading certainly did the trick." She nodded towards the dusty remains on the ground.

"So, the only way to kill them is by cutting off their head?" Gimli asked.

"That would be my guess. Fire and sunlight might work as well, but since we don't have any flame throwers," Buffy looked up to the black clouds covering the sky, "or any sun . . . I'd say stick to chopping off their heads."

"We should go after them if they still live," Legolas said.

"No," Aragorn answered. "We will have to take our chances. Minis-Tirith needs us."

Legolas wanted to argue. He was almost positive Galadriel's warning and his feeling of approaching danger had something to do with Buffy and those Vampires. "Maybe it is not just our chances you are risking Aragorn."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn looked surprised at Legolas's outburst.

The Elf struggled with how to voice his concerns without revealing Galadriel's warning. He sighed, "I only refer to the risk they may attack others if we allow them to live."

"If that is all worrying you, I do not believe they will be fighting anything for a while. They did not escape without great injury." Aragorn replied before narrowing his eyes, "Is there something else, Legolas?"

He hesitated before shaking his head. 

"Then come," Aragorn looked toward the ships, "the Dead have rid us of the pirates and we have no time to waste arguing." 

"Uh, we're going on the boats?" Buffy asked.

"Ships, Buffy, they are ships not boats." Aragorn said tiredly. "And yes we will take the ships, we can reach Minis Tirith much faster by water."

Buffy eyed the ships rocking in the rough water warily as she remembered the last time she had been on a boat. A family vacation when she was twelve, and it hadn't been pretty.

"I don't suppose any of you have some Dramamine?"

Receiving nothing but blank looks in response, Buffy sighed. Just perfect.


End file.
